Behind Closed Doors
by Iris Of The Open Skies
Summary: Sosuke Aizen was definitely a perfect man. Gorgeous looks, intimidating charm, he's got what every girl desires. But that's all what's on the surface. He's a teacher in a high school, and girls there, love him, but he doesn't care. He's only got his eyes on one particular girl, who seems immune to his charms. And he was going to change that, no matter what. A/U Perverted!AizenxOC
1. Hello, I'm Sosuke Aizen

Sosuke Aizen, was officially peeved. He had never felt rejection before in his life, in any way, and for the first time, his resume was rejected. Why? Because they thought the man was over qualified. Aizen didn't necessarily want the job, he just wanted to finish a year of teaching so that it'd add to his experience and then the man could leave Japan for good.

For a 23 year old just-out-of-the-university math graduate, his only aim was to get a teaching job somewhere, for a year experience. He had a bachelor's degree in Mathematics, and also, a Ph.D. in Mathematics, he excels in Calculus the most. He was far too young to have a Ph.D., and well, Aizen was a _perfect_ man. From a very young age, he did things better than his classmates, better than the teachers expected him to. And his qualifications were a little too much for a regular teaching job in a school in Japan.

At least high school?

Aizen sighed, he threw his cell phone on his bed, and frowned, as it began ringing. The caller ID read: Gin.

"What is it, Gin?" The man, Gin, always in a way, irked Aizen. He always flashed him that goofy grin every time he saw him, and Gin was a professional as well. He was the same age as Aizen, but he had a job. Gin was a Market Research Analyst, and if Sosuke didn't know better, his job paid him well, and Gin had the most leisure time than anyone Aizen knows.

"I've got a job for ya, Sosuke." Aizen grimaced.

Gin's previous attempts on finding Sosuke a job were…disastrous. He first did find him a teaching job. As a kindergarten teacher. No, that didn't work, for Aizen wasn't good with children. Next, he found him a tutoring course, but that won't add to your work experience.

"What job?" Aizen was desperate, you see.

"A math professor, in Sereitei high school!" Aizen almost dropped his phone. Gin had actually hit the jackpot. "For real?" Aizen smirked, picturing the scenes. He liked high schools, no, he _loved_ them.

Not many people knew this, but only those close to Aizen did.

He wasn't exactly… _ordinary._

Gin chuckled over the phone. "Yeah, you've an interview in twenty minutes." Aizen dropped the phone muttering, 'shit' and changed as quickly as possible.

Sosuke Aizen drove as fast as he could toward the said school, and he didn't even lock the door to his room. His roommate would practically cry if the door was locked, so Aizen just closed the door and gave the keys to the guy who lived next door. He checked his phone for a message from Gin, and it was there.

From Gin:

Meet a guy named Shunsui Kyoraku, he's the principal.

Sosuke smirked, and drove into the parking lot. Man, he's desperate. Maybe it's because he wants to get out of this place as fast as he can. He didn't want to become a Math genius actually, he just chose math because he was good at it. His likes were…_different_.

As soon as he stepped out, he brushed his rich brown hair backward, and blinked. He could see two girls looking at him, their faces red. Aizen's gaze shifted to their skirts, those slender well-toned legs, and he noticed their skirts were a tad bit too short, and he closed his eyes. It was just like he had imagined. He walked up to the girls and one practically squealed. "Excuse me, could you tell me the directions to the principal's office?" The girl, who wasn't making a funny sound nodded and, "W-walk this way, sir."

Aizen chuckled. '_Sir_? Interesting.'

Some could say the man was a narcissist, but his damned good looks made him that way. Aizen was of the kind, 'I'm-sexy-and-I-know-it', and boy, he took that to his advantage. He liked it when girls went gaga over him, when he just blinked, or even if he just looked at them. He loved that he had this effect over girls everywhere, and back when he was in college, his looks sometimes affected a few teachers as well.

No wonder Aizen scored well all the time.

But scoring marks wasn't that hard, as he was a prodigy in almost everything he did.

And damn, he knew that too.

"This is the principal's office. I'm Loly." The girl said, and Aizen nodded. "Sosuke Aizen." He shook the girl's hand and smiled at the blonde next to her. "M-Menoly." She said, and Aizen nodded once more, before stepping inside.

"Ah, you must be Sosuke!" The man, in a pink kimono said. Aizen blinked. 'This…is the principal?' "Yes sir, I-""No need for formalities, it's just Shunsui." Shunsui winked, and Aizen cocked his eyebrow. "We need a Calculus teacher for grade 12, and my man Gin told me you were fit for the job!" Aizen could laugh. 'His man Gin?' Yeah right.

"Yes sir- I mean, Shunsui, I would love to fill in as a teacher." Shunsui smiled widely before setting down a few papers on the table. "Take a seat, Sosuke."

He did get the job, as Shunsui Kyoraku was a generous man.

And after speaking to the principal, Aizen walked out and got into his car, further avoiding any girl's gaze. Near his car he saw another girl, with auburn hair tied in a high pony tail, sweat running down her forehead, and her shirt clinging to her chest, making her seem more…revealing. She was just using the car as support to stuff books into her tiny bag. Aizen took a glance at her legs, tall and slender, the skin almost touchable. He smirked.

This school was good.

"Do you want some help with that?" The girl looked up at him and shook her head, "No, I'm fine, thanks." She stuffed the books inside and took a look at him. "Hello, I'm Sosuke Aizen, grade 12's new math teacher." The girl cocked an eyebrow and said, "Grade 12, I'm in that grade too. Good to meet you professor." and ran off.

Aizen frowned.

She wasn't affected. At all.

She just brushed past him, as if he were not there.

Aizen hated being ordinary, and that girl's gaze wasn't that of an enchanted puppy.

He finally smirked. He would have fun in that school, and he got into his car, and drove back to his room, his smirk not getting smaller.


	2. I see you looking

That night, Aizen couldn't get the thought of that brown haired girl off his mind. She had just behaved like he was out of the ordinary. No one had done, that and this man wasn't, certainly wasn't the ordinary folk kind. Oh no, Aizen was something…extraordinary.

He would soon make her squeal his name out loud, and make her fall on her knees to make her his. She'd woo like a lost puppy at the sight of Sosuke, and he smirked at that thought.

Right then, he knew that he had his eyes set on a student of his new school.

And he hadn't even begun teaching yet.

Maybe it was his overconfidence that was talking, or maybe, it was that damned sexy demeanor of his.

The next day, Aizen left the room, even before his roommate was awake. Aizen clearly despised his 'weird' roommate, and the fact that he stayed up all night for some science gig.

Aizen drove to the school, and he couldn't stop smirking all the way.

As he parked his car, and got out, Sosuke was surrounded by teenage girls in short miniskirts, revealing their thighs, almost as if they wanted him to…do things to them. There were those two girls from before, what were their names?

Loly and Menoly?

Aizen chuckled, as the girls each said, "Good morning, professor!" in a chorus.

He surely would get used to this lifestyle.

But his gaze roamed the crowd, and Sosuke's smirk slowly faded. That brown haired girl wasn't there.

He should've known.

As any of Sosuke Aizen's close friends would know, he was incredibly overconfident in his people skills. He had his ways with the ladies (definitely) and also, the men too.

He walked to his classroom, and as he entered the room, he heard girls whisper about how 'hot' he was etc. etc.

Aizen sighed.

But he wanted more. Oh, that mystery girl…that was Aizen's goal.

"Good morning Professor!" The girl's voice were a majority, and that fact was painfully obvious. Sosuke looked around class, and that girl wasn't there. Wasn't she a 12th grader as well? That was what she said, right? Why would she lie about that?

Aizen cleared his throat.

"Good Morning class, my name is Sosuke Aizen, your new Math teacher, and I was hoping I'd get to be a good teacher to you all. I've heard the complaints several of you had with the previous teacher, stating that he wasn't a good enough Calculus teacher. I know many of you face problems with Calculus, and it is my job, to make it easier for you." Aizen smiled, and a few soft squeals could be heard.

'Seriously, they're all guinea pigs.' Aizen thought to himself.

"Excuse me professor!" A voice from the door.

Aizen turned to see the mystery girl.

Auburn hair, tied in a high pony tail.

Aizen certainly had a thing for girls with pony tails from now on.

And that incredibly short skirt. Aizen breathed in, "Come in, Miss…?" That was a good way to take her name. Way to go, Sosuke!

"Akiko, sir. Akiko Maeda."

Akiko. Glistening Child.

He thought of her legs. Glistening all right.

"Take your seat, Miss Maeda." Akiko gasped lightly.

She sat on her desk and looked at the man, who was in return looking right at her.

There was something about him, that was…odd.

The way he said her name, or the way he's just looking at her. It was as if he was undressing her in public…with his eyes. Akiko shook those thoughts away. 'Geez! He's a teacher.' She thought to herself, and took a final glance at the man. 'An incredibly good looking one.'

The class was…not awkward.

Aizen was a brilliant teacher, and Akiko didn't even have to put effort in trying to understand. But there was a slight glitch.

Aizen was looking at her throughout the class.

And she at him.

When she sneaked a few looks, he was staring right at her, as if to say, 'I know you're looking.' And Akiko felt intimidated, right away.

After class, she smiled at her best friend, Nelliel, Nel for short, and the two walked out after class. "He's so hot isn't he?" She said, and Akiko giggled.

"Yeah Nel, whatever you say." But Akiko was shocked to know that Nel didn't notice Professor Aizen staring at her.

Aizen heard that, apparently and he wasn't pleased.

'Akiko Maeda…' he thought to himself, and walked back to the staff room.

He didn't care if he lost a good impression, but he wanted that girl. She seemed…different from the rest.

The girls Aizen previously encountered, were to say, 'fangirly' around him, obeying everything he told them to do, and there wasn't anything Aizen had to do to get them in bed. But Akiko was not one of those girls.

She saw him just as another regular person.

She just didn't know what she was dealing with.

That evening, as Aizen was driving home, he drove past a school girl so quickly he splashed mud all over the girl's uniform.

He quickly hit the brakes as he realized who the girl was.

He got out of the car and walked to her, and apologized.

"Miss Maeda, let me make it up to you, and buy you a glass of coffee." Normally any girl would've already said yes to sleep with the man, but he had to go slow with this one. "That's alright professor, I'm okay. See you tomorrow." It didn't work? Aizen's eyes were wide.

"Not so fast, Miss Maeda." Akiko stopped abruptly. The way he said her name, was…provoking.

"Y-Yes sir?" Why was she stuttering?

"I know you're looking, _Akiko_." Akiko gasped and turned to face him. "Sir?" Her voice was a whisper now. Who was this man? What was he?

"I would very much like it if you…" Aizen's gaze travelled from down her legs to her navel. Akiko squirmed under his stare and her face turned red. "Akiko Maeda. You are indeed…quite a catch. I would very much like to tutor you, _personally_."

Where was this going?

He was a teacher! Akiko frowned. Or at least, she tried to.

"Bye P-Professor…" She stammered and ran off, leaving Aizen smirking behind her.

As Akiko ran, she slowed down a bit, and turned to look at the man. He was still staring at her, and she gasped. She knew right then she had walked into a spider's web, the minute she turned to look at him.

And the minute she turned to look at him, Aizen knew right then, he had set his target.


	3. Out Of Words

There he was, the man she was looking for, so desperately. She reached out to him, but he was far out of her reach. She spoke at first, but she herself couldn't hear the voice exit her mouth. His back was facing her, so she thought whether he knew she was there or not. His brown hair brushed backwards flawlessly, then again, he was…flawless per say. She yells out to him, but no avail, but she faintly does hear something, and her heart beats rapidly. "_Miss Maeda_."

Akiko woke up with a start.

The way he said her name, she just couldn't contradict what it meant. And the things he told her, that he wanted to tutor her personally. What did he mean?

Akiko shook her head. He was a teacher. There was no way, he could be interested in a student.

This was all just a weird misunderstanding.

Then she noticed the posture she was in, and her face went red.

Her right hand was caressing her hip bone, and her left hand was caressing her chest.

Akiko yelped and got out of bed, not wanting to think of why she woke up that way.

Sosuke Aizen was confident he would woo Akiko pretty soon. But he would certainly give her credit for making him…work so hard. He's never done this much work for a woman before, and Akiko Maeda was indeed different.

Even Aizen could tell there was something about her he couldn't put his finger on.

He felt strange around her, almost happier to be near her. And he felt warm on the inside and he smiled at her even if he didn't realize he was.

Could it be that the girl Aizen was trying to woo, wooed him first?

Aizen shook his head.

There was no way that was possible. Right?

It had been two days since his, 'incident' with Akiko Maeda, and he figured she was avoiding him.

Avoiding every bit of him.

His stare.

His presence.

Aizen chuckled. What the girl was doing, was a 'reasonable reaction', after all. And if she hadn't complained to the principal meant only one thing.

She wanted this too.

She just didn't know it yet.

And Sosuke Aizen promised himself that he'd make his student get what she deserved.

Through the years, Sosuke had seen several girls come by his life. Some he liked, some he used, and others…he just slept with them for the heck of it. He wasn't exactly a player, but Aizen did all this as if he were searching for something.

Or, _someone_ for that matter.

Hell, he himself didn't know why he drove himself to such crazy sexual peaks. A teacher and a student couldn't obviously date, let alone sleep together.

But there was a question Sosuke Aizen avoided asking himself after he met Akiko Maeda.

Did he just want to sleep with her…or-?

He'd rather not think about it.

He walked to class, avoiding the stares his female students gave him. He sighed, and walked inside grade 12 classroom, and looked around. At the third seat next to the window sat Akiko, her gaze outside the classroom. She seemed to be lost in thought and her facial expression made Aizen smirk a little. He noticed the little tinge of red brushed across her cheeks and the man knew right away what she was thinking about.

Or _who_ she was thinking about.

He cleared his throat.

She didn't turn toward him. Oh how much Aizen wanted to laugh out loud right at that moment!

"_Miss Maeda_?"

Akiko gasped, loud enough for everyone to hear.

The class erupted in laughter, and Akiko's face turned redder. Sosuke smirked as he continued. "Thinking of someone?" He asked, staring at her face. Akiko's face didn't regain its original color, and she gulped. She frowned a little, and Aizen thought it was…cute.

After class, the girl dashed toward the lockers, further avoiding any eye contact with her professor. Aizen chuckled and made his way to the parking lot, to find that his car was missing.

Aizen frowned.

He didn't like it when these things happened.

He knew right then what had happened to his car.

Sosuke took out his phone, and dialed his roommate's number. "Listen, I don't know what you did to my car, but I want it-""Sosuke! I needed the batteries man! Listen, I'll repay you somehow okay? I'm building this inverter man, and a car battery seemed sufficient, and I didn't have a budget to rent a car, so I took yours with the spare keys from home! Please man, just walk home or something, the school ain't that far!" Aizen groaned.

But right then, his gaze shifted to his target.

She was walking home.

Heading the same direction.

Sosuke smirked.

Boy, did he love what his roommate just did.

"You know what, you can keep the car for as long as you like." And Sosuke stuffed the phone into his pocket and walked behind Akiko.

Akiko knew someone was behind her.

The aura was familiar and as she recognized it, her face turned pink.

What was he? What was he doing to her?

Akiko wasn't the type to fall for guys just based off their looks. And Sosuke Aizen, was a teacher.

A teacher who taught one of her worst subjects!

Akiko frowned harder.

And she stopped abruptly, making Sosuke stop as well.

"Professor?" Sosuke's eyes widened.

Was this it? Was she finally succumbing to her desires?

Aizen smirked.

He for one, liked perusing her, and now it seemed as if it all was coming to a humble close. Sosuke stepped toward Akiko and the girl turned to face him, face boiling with white hot rage.

Aizen's eyes widened.

"Listen professor, I'll admit, I'm intimidated by you. A lot. But that's it! You're a teacher, and to me, you'll always be a teacher. I dunno what you're trying to do, but if…if you try anything then I won't…I-"She was out of words.

Her eyes widened and so did his.

"Out of words, _Miss Maeda_?" Akiko gasped, and bit her lip.

"That's a shame." Aizen said, his voice dangerously low. He placed his finger under her chin, and forced her to look into his eyes, and he breathed on her face, making her head grow heavy.

"We'll see if what you say is true or not, my dear _Akiko_." And Aizen left her behind and walked off.

Akiko's legs were trembling and her heart rummaging against her chest. She gulped and turned her heels and ran home, ignoring the pain in her navel.


	4. I Want You

Sosuke Aizen woke up that day, with a severe pain throbbing in his lower abdomen. He grunted and lay back hoping his roommate was still asleep. As he closed his eyes, his thoughts shifted to his 'favorite' student, and he imagined her in front of him. Smiling, her chocolate brown hair held high in a ponytail. Her violet orbs shone with lust, and she craved for him. She stretched her hands and lay them on his chest and she kissed him, starting from his belly, and travelled up his chest. Her hands caressed his torso, and Aizen groaned in pleasure.

She looked up at him, and pulled his face toward hers and the alarm rang.

Aizen grunted and rushed to the bathroom, as his newfound hobby achieved its results.

After Aizen got ready, he closed the door to his shared apartment, and not bothering to let his roommate know he left, Aizen walked out and found that his car was still missing a battery.

Sosuke walked to school.

He sometimes thought to himself that in many ways, Sosuke was a failure himself.

He had a Ph.D. and didn't have a suitable job, instead he taught in a high school, (personally he didn't mind, but if he thought about his career, it had an impact.)

He lived in a shared apartment, having a science freak for a roommate.

And his best friend, Gin Ichimaru, was engaged to a woman, and also had an incredibly high paying salary, and mocked Aizen in his life.

His thoughts were interrupted when his sight caught something he was oh so desperate to see.

Akiko Maeda.

Sosuke Aizen cherished the 'morning day dream' he had of her and took a deep breath.

He grunted as he didn't figure out where she lived, as his thoughts were busy keeping him away from the real world. Aizen smirked as he saw his prey, just meters away from his grasp.

Akiko was early, so she'd take her time. She walked slowly and suddenly, she felt a presence behind her.

She didn't turn back, but she walked slower and tried to identify who it was, without turning back, if that was possible.

And it was.

It was none other than her professor, Sosuke Aizen.

The math God.

The one who made her head weary.

She cringed on the inside, and she thought of his smirking face. She blushed darkly, and kept walking. Whenever she thought of him, she'd get a tingly feeling in her stomach, and she didn't like it one bit.

Was she falling for a teacher?

And was that teacher inducing it on purpose?

Aizen noticed that Akiko felt his presence and smirked wider. "Good morning, _Miss Maeda_." Akiko shuddered.

The way he said her name, sent shivers down her spine.

The name rolled out of his tongue so…lustfully.

"G-Good morning, professor." Why was she stuttering? Did she forget what happened the day before?

Stupid, stupid Akiko, walking right into his trap.

No, no she wouldn't waver. No, Akiko will stay strong.

She'll not fall for the man, not even if he was the hottest, most handsome devil out there. Akiko accepted the fact she had a crush on Sosuke Aizen, but that was all it was going to be.

She'd rather date a toilet seat than a teacher.

'Maybe that thought went too far?' Akiko thought, her face red.

What she didn't realize was that the two of them reached school walking next to each other, and several Aizen fan girls staring at her, and few glaring at her.

Aizen smirked. Things, according to him, just got interesting.

He walked to the staffroom, ignoring the stares he was getting-wait, there wasn't anyone staring at him at the moment.

All eyes were on Akiko.

Death glares. Aizen cocked his eye brow, and shook his head, and walked quietly. She'll be fine, right?

He couldn't understand why some part of him worried.

Akiko was bombarded with questions on how the two walked alone together and she swore she didn't notice him beside her. And that was the truth.

Loly and Menoly didn't find that believable.

Nelliel believed her best friend, and so did several other girls. But Loly and Menoly were another case entirely. "So, you're trying to get close to Professor Aizen?" Menoly asked, as she pulled Akiko's hair in the girl's washroom. Akiko squirmed under her hold, and tears ran down her eyes, as she turned to see that Nelliel wasn't around.

Loly slapped the girl, and yelled, "There's no way you're getting near him princess!" And they pushed Akiko away and they girl ran out of the bathroom toward the locker, her mind set to go home. But she bumped into someone. Akiko looked up to see the one who caused all this pain to her.

She ignored him and ran past him.

Aizen glared. He didn't like to see Akiko that way. He, for one, was shocked to see Akiko in tears. And two, he had just realized the cause. He was deeply disturbed with the fact she cried, and he didn't like to see her shed tears.

Boy, was he growing attached?

Aizen walked to his chambers, wondering why he was so angry at the moment. He was angry, and another feeling…

Concerned.

Loly and Menoly were sent to the principal the next day, and the two were suspended for physical assault.

Akiko was glad, but she knew who implanted it.

Nonetheless, she was thankful that he cared.

A week later, Nelliel wanted to invite Professor Aizen to watch them play volleyball. It was just practice, and Professor Aizen was so friendly, he's definitely watch to cheer them on at least.

He was so easy to talk to, that was what Nelliel concluded.

"Professor! You have to come! I mean, almost all girls are playing! You know the quiet Akiko Maeda right? She isn't all that quiet in the field! She's a prodigy when it comes to volleyball, you've got to see her play!" Nelliel said, not knowing what string she pulled.

'Akiko…a volleyball player?' Aizen's eyes widened as he imagined her play. He smirked, "Sure. I'll come."

And he went.

Nelliel was ecstatic, but Akiko wasn't.

When Akiko came out of the locker room, and went to play, Aizen almost dropped his glass of apple juice.

She was wearing…gym shorts.

She looked absolutely…ravishing.

Aizen smirked. And stared.

Akiko was a fine player, indeed.

After the match, Aizen congratulated the girls even if it was just a practice match. As the field cleared, Akiko was packing, still wearing her gym clothes. "_Miss Maeda_?" Akiko gasped and turned to see Aizen, and she looked around.

There wasn't anyone around at the moment.

"P-Professor?"

"What are you wearing?" He asked, eyeing her intently.

She gulped and answered, "M-My gym clothes, sir." Aizen took a deep breath. "I see."

He stared at her face, and smirked, making the girl blush.

"They're too short, take them off." Akiko yelped and stumbled two steps back, her eyes wide at what he said.

Aizen chuckled. "Not here, of course. _Miss Maeda_, what were _you _thinking?" Aizen asked, chuckling. Akiko frowned little, and 'I know what _you _were thinking.' She thought to herself.

She turned away, and was about to leave when a hand grabbed her. Before she could yell, Aizen covered her mouth with his hand, and spoke in her ear. "Let me make it clear to you, _Miss Maeda_, I want you." Akiko's eyes widened and Aizen smirked.

He pecked her cheek and walked off, leaving an immensely blushing girl behind. 'That should do it.' Aizen thought, and walked back home.


	5. Little Acts Of Kindness

Those navy blue gym shorts. Short, yet not too short, nothing but a perfect fit for the girl he currently had his eyes on. Akiko stroked Aizen's chest, and nibbled on his ear lobe. Aizen grunted and held back a moan, but her nibbling was far too…pleasurable for him to handle. He quickly grabbed her hips, and kissed her neck, his hands travelling down her thigh. And then they reached her…gym shorts.

Such a soft, smooth velvet like material.

He wanted to personally tear it off of her.

Sosuke Aizen woke up at the sound of the alarm. He grunted and noticed his 'friend' was awake as well. He got up and walked to the washroom, thanking Akiko for another morning erection.

"I need those shorts." Aizen declared and latched the door to the bathroom.

He reached school without seeing Akiko in the street. He'd seen her cry once, and he didn't want to repeat that. And all he could think of was about those velvet navy blue shorts.

Sosuke Aizen wouldn't admit it to himself, but the man was indeed smitten.

Or you could say…_turned on_.

Before his class could begin, he sees Akiko staring at him from her locker. He smirks at her, and winks, and the shy girl gasped and turned around quickly, hiding her blush. Aizen bit his lip, not wanting to laugh out loud at her cuteness. It was just…_irresistible_.

After class, Aizen waited till everyone were out, and just when all but Akiko left the classroom, Aizen closed the door. Akiko was afraid, but she held back her voice. If she screams, he'd most probably lose his job. Right?

Stupid girl, even if it did, why should she care? She didn't like him.

Or did she?

The girl blushed darkly as Sosuke chuckled. "_Miss Maeda_." There he goes again with that tone of his. His very, sexy, unbelievably erotic and seductive tone. "P-Professor…please…" Aizen cocked his eyebrow.

What was she thinking? What did she think he'd do anyway?

It didn't take long for him to understand, he was Sosuke Aizen after all. He sighed, and sat at the edge of the table and Akiko looked up to see him. Her eyes wide as he didn't…do anything.

Not what she expected he'd do anyway.

"_Miss Maeda_, I want your gym shorts." The girl's eyes widened and she almost yelped. _Almost_.

"Why s-sir?" Aizen cocked his eyebrow at the girl and she took a deep breath. 'Oh my…' She thought, as her stomach churned. He looked so…unnaturally _lascivious_.

Yep, that was the word.

"Are you _questioning_ me _Miss Maeda_?" Akiko's eyes grew wide. Was he threatening her? She gulped. "N-no sir, I-""I want them, _now_." Aizen ordered.

Akiko ran out of the class. And five minutes later, she returned.

With Aizen's prize.

Sosuke smirked and took the piece of fabric in his hands.

"Now, your gift." Akiko's eyes widened and she backed away as he approached her. He placed his hand on her left cheek and kissed her right cheek.

Four times.

And each time, the man smirked against her skin.

She whimpered, and Aizen noticed.

He smiled at her…innocence and walked out.

Akiko only wondered what her professor would do with those shorts of hers.

The next day, Akiko couldn't find Nelliel anywhere. She walked around the school corridors, aimlessly searching for her friend. "Nel?" She asked around, but couldn't find her. She turned around, and bumped into someone. "Ah, I'm so-"Akiko was pushed against the wall. Her eyes widened.

"N-Nnoitra…" Akiko gasped.

"What the hell! How dare you bump into me?" Akiko apologized to him and he let her go, before-

"You look…_delicious_." Akiko's eyes widened. Nnoitra, her classmate, pulled her hand and pressed her back against his chest. He sniffed her hair, and his hand was dangerously close to her chest, and Akiko yelled. Nnoitra quickly grabbed her mouth and shushed her.

That wasn't enough, as someone saw the whole scene.

When Sosuke Aizen wasn't teaching, he'd look at Akiko.

Monitor her would be an appropriate word.

And he, right now, was monitoring her.

He frowned and walked toward Nnoitra and pulled him off his prey. Aizen's eyes were filled with anger and he desperately wanted to beat the teenager in front of him. Akiko gulped and ran behind Aizen and held on to his back. Tightly.

Aizen took a deep breath.

This was the sign he was waiting for.

"Mr. Gilga, if you would please follow me to the principal's office." Nnoitra spat, and surrendered. And before Sosuke left Akiko, he took her hand in his, and looked at her face.

Full of fear.

He didn't like this expression of hers.

"You're fine." Sosuke declared. Akiko nodded feebly.

"T-Thank you p-professor." Aizen sighed.

"You should've guessed I'd come. After all, if anyone's going to touch you like that, it's me." Akiko gasped and Sosuke winked at her. She bit her lip and smiled at the man.

Sosuke was wide eyed now.

His lip twitched, and he smiled.

Not a smirk, not a grin, but a genuine smile.

Sosuke Aizen only wondered how long it had been since he had smiled like that.

He walked to the principal's office and he frowned immediately. What was happening to him?

Sosuke Aizen was the type of man who'd get angry when he didn't understand something. Right now, he didn't understand what was going on with his life, or mind for that matter, and he frowned.

What was that girl doing to him?

He only _just wanted_ her right? But why did he care so much?

Why did he dream so much about her?

Why was he so damn concerned for her well-being?

These little acts of kindness confused him, he had never done something like this before. It wasn't his style.

He's seen tons of women, but why was Akiko any different?

And finally, after dreading the thoughts for so long, which were deep bottled inside him, he asked himself a question.

'_Do I love her_?'


	6. Bad Days And Jealousy

A month passed, quicker than any month Aizen had lived through. There were several changes in that month. Sosuke and Akiko walked together to school every day, and he got to know more about the girl than he did before. His car was back, but he chose to walk, for obvious reasons.

She was still intimidated by him, but she wasn't falling.

Yet, that's what Aizen thought.

Akiko Maeda's parents passed away when she was a little girl, and ever since then she was forced to live alone. She worked part time in a clinic, and Aizen promised himself he'd go there one day. Even if it was in the other part of town.

She was a volleyball player, and a swimmer.

She loved cars, and had a fetish for sweets.

She loved dogs, especially little puppies that she could hold in her arms.

She had just one friend in school, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck.

Akiko was a terrible dancer, but a good singer.

Not professional, but good. That's what she said.

She loved children, and she loved cooking and baking.

Two things Aizen despised.

And another fact about her Aizen adored.

She had never been in any sort of commitment with a guy before, which meant only one thing.

She was pure.

Innocent.

A complete virgin.

Aizen grinned, as he thought of the things he'd do to her, only if she'd succumb to him.

For some reason, he thought it was more difficult than his math Ph.D. exam that he had to take.

Oh, but Sosuke would definitely pass this one. He had to.

The fact was annoying, that the girl was just being friendly with him, while he had other intentions, but Aizen only hoped things would change soon. He could tell she had a crush on him, but crushes don't matter.

Akiko had several crushes before.

She never acted on them, so why was this different?

The biggest barrier between this was the fact that her crush was on a teacher.

So there, he was untouchable.

If only she knew.

Akiko and Sosuke Aizen were walking to school one day, and Akiko saw one of her favorite cars parked in front of a rich looking house, which the two of them were passing. It was a black Audi R8 Spyder, and Akiko squealed. Aizen noticed and cocked his eyebrow.

He frowned.

And then regained this composure as quick as possible.

'Great, now I'm jealous of a car…' He thought to himself and stared at the girl beside him.

"I so wish I could ride that!" If Aizen was drinking water, he'd spit it right out.

He smirked heavily and chuckled. Akiko looked at his face and huffed.

"Professor?" She questioned. "I wish you'd ride _that_too, Miss Maeda." She shuddered.

Only because she heard him say her name in that…sexy way.

About the riding thing, she didn't get it.

Aizen chuckled and walked alongside her, visualization a nice ride.

At school, Sosuke sat in his office alone when the doorbell rang. 'Must be some girl with a math doubt.' Aizen groaned and opened the door to reveal a tan skinned blonde, with green eyes. She had a very curvy figure, and Aizen could tell she was attractive.

"May I come in, _Professor?_" Sosuke frowned, her tone wasn't…normal. "Yes, of course."

Her name was Tier Harribel. "Tier, do you have a doubt?" She nodded. Aizen didn't think she was infatuated with him as well. "So, what's your-""I saw you a month ago, kissing Akiko on her cheek, I wanted to ask you about that."

'Shit.' Aizen's eyes widened and the girl before him smirked.

Nelliel couldn't believe her eyes. She knew Tier was by far the most attractive girl she'd come across, with those flawless curves and tan skin, and everything and Sosuke Aizen was obviously a hottie, so when she saw Tier, the junior high math wizard enter the chambers of the hot math professor, what could that mean? Nelliel squealed and pulled her best friend's arm, and grinned widely.

"What Nel?" Akiko giggled at her friend. Nel pointed to Aizen's chambers and Akiko could see the most popular girl inside. Tier Harribel. "Nel-""Tier is a math wizard! She doesn't need coaching at all, so if she's visiting the hot math teacher, there could only be one reason!" Akiko's stomach churned.

"Tier and Aizen have a fling!" Akiko yelped and shut her eyes.

Sosuke sighed. "Are you going to tell the principal?" She obviously knew everything, so what was the point hiding it? "No." That shocked Aizen. "I waited a month, you think I wouldn't have told the principal if I didn't want to?" Aizen frowned. "What do you want then?" Tier smirked.

"I don't want anything." Sosuke cocked his eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Seriously Professor, she's like the most unpopular girl in school, I've got nothing against her." Then why was Tier doing this? "Did you know it was against the rules if teachers and students dated?" Tier reminded him.

Sosuke breathed out, and brushed his hair.

He glared at the girl in front of him.

"What the hell, _girl_?"

"You're not the only teacher after her, that's what I'm trying to say." Aizen's eyes grew wide.

Tier didn't say anymore, and Aizen was flustered. He walked home, and saw that Akiko was far ahead. 'She didn't wait? She usually does…' Yes, she did.

"_Miss Maeda_-?" "Stop talking to me!" Akiko snapped. Aizen frowned. 'Now what?' "Akiko-""Please, professor, seriously, what do you want from me?" Sosuke didn't reply, he wasn't understanding anything. Why was she so angry?

"Just so you know, I like someone else." Akiko said, and sped off, leaving the confused man behind.

Sosuke was fuming. He frowned. That day was the worst day in the history of bad days, and Aizen shut his eyes and tried to calm down.  
He had a rival.

A _freaking teacher_, other than himself had eyes on the girl he set out for.

And Akiko 'apparently' liked _someone else_.

This '_someone else_' dude, made Aizen feel something he hadn't felt for another woman before in his life.

Jealousy.

* * *

**A/N: Can you awesome readers comment and tell me what you think of my story do far? :)**


	7. Misunderstandings Cut Deep

Akiko couldn't sleep. She fiddled with her pillow and grunted. She tossed and turned and sat up straight finally admitting to herself that sleep wasn't an option. She didn't know why she lied to her professor like that, about liking someone else, it was instantaneous. But she was angry at that time, and people do some crazy things when they're mad. As Akiko calmed down, she realized that Tier and Aizen's 'fling' could be a rumor. Akiko sighed and lay back down.

The next day, she walked to school alone, and she felt sad professor Aizen wasn't there to walk with her.

As she reached school, she saw his car parked there.

Her eyes widened, and she looked down, and bit her lip.

'He came here, in his car…' What had Akiko done?

She walked inside, and found Nel smiling at her like an idiot.

"We don't have class together, but-"Nel pointed to a blue haired kid, who was fast asleep on the bench. "-He's your chem partner remember?" Akiko did remember.

She smiled as she recalled.

It was last week, the Chemistry teacher, Rika Koyama, a pretty blonde, with a large chest, assigned Akiko with the naughtiest guy in class, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. He was unruly, scary and also, good looking.

At first, Akiko was afraid of him.

She shivered as she stood next to him in front of the table, and he just stood there, with a bored expression and turned to look at the girl.

He kept looking.

Akiko gulped.

He gulped.

Akiko cocked her eyebrow, wondering what this guy was doing.

He cocked his eyebrow in response.

"What-""Stop copying me." Grimmjow spoke. Akiko gasped. "But-!" Wasn't he the one imitating her? Akiko frowned and he chuckled. "Idiot." He muttered, and Akiko frowned harder. She turned away from him and puffed her cheeks.

"Name's Grimmjow." He said. Akiko turned to him, and was shocked he actually spoke.

She had heard from several others that Grimmjow was a jerk, who hurt others and he didn't have even one friend.

He failed his tests regularly and he was good at sports and that was it.

Akiko found herself smiling at him and she said, "Akiko."

He wasn't that bad.

Actually. Grimmjow wasn't any of those things. He was funny, and extremely sarcastic. He had his own sense of humor, and he was rebellious. Maybe that's why people didn't like him, but Akiko did. He was nice to her, and that was that.

She told Nel about Grimmjow and Nel was shocked beyond belief. "I never thought Grim could be like that!" Akiko giggled.

That day, she walked to Chemistry lab, and Grimmjow patted on her shoulder. "Hey." He said. No smile, but his eyes were closed and Akiko could tell he was holding back a smirk.

"Hi Grimmjow." He opened his eyes and smirked at the girl. "Grim." He said. Akiko nodded.

They reached their destination and the female teacher 'ahem'ed. Akiko didn't understand why, but Grimmjow and herself weren't allowed inside.

"Professor Koyama?" Akiko questioned. "You both are ten minutes late!" the teacher declared. No they weren't. Grimmjow cocked his eyebrow and said, "Balls." The teacher's eyes grew wide and Akiko held Grimmjow's hand. "Don't Grim." Grimmjow saw the look in the girl's eyes and stopped. "Please let us in ma'am, we're extremely sorry." Grimmjow spoke as though reciting a phrase from Shakespeare. Akiko bit her lip holding back laughter and the teacher let them in.

But, Professor Koyama had her eyes on the two and kept picking on them throughout the class. Akiko felt dull all of a sudden, and her experiments went wrong all the time.

Grimmjow noticed, and the boy sighed.

The teacher must really hate the girl.

"You're a scardy cat." Grimmjow spoke after lab, as the two walked to their lockers. Akiko shrugged. "You're unbelievable." She said, and Grimmjow nodded. "Why do you hate teachers so much anyway?" Grimmjow eyed her carefully, and said, "Cuz they hate me." Akiko chuckled and reached her locker. Grimmjow leaned against the lockers and spoke to her.

"You're not bad, kid." Akiko smiled at him and said, "Kid?"

Grimmjow nodded. "You're like my baby sister. Small and fragile." Akiko smiled and asked, "You have a baby sister?" "No."

"Idiot." Akiko muttered.

"Wanna hear a joke?" Akiko nodded. "Okay, here goes. A little boy wasn't getting good marks in school. One day he made the teacher quite surprised. He tapped her on the shoulder and said ..."I don't want to scare you, but my daddy says if I don't get better grades, somebody is going to get a spanking." Akiko pushed him away and giggled, his joke wasn't what she expected to hear.

Then again, he was Grimmjow.

His joke wasn't that funny, but at least he was trying to get to know her.

Sosuke frowned. "Hey, 'sup Professor Aizen?" The blue haired kid asked him. The girl froze. "P-Professor Aizen?" She turned around, and faced the man. He cocked his eyebrow at her and walked off, as fast as possible.

Akiko felt her heart shatter.

"Wonder what's eating that guy?" Grimmjow said, and tapped the girl's forehead. "Gotta run, see ya squirt." And sped off.

Akiko held on to her locker lock, and bit her lip.

Was he angry because of what she said?

She felt terrible.

The bell rang, and it was time for class. She didn't have math that day.

She decided she would apologize to Professor Aizen after school.

She swallowed hard and accepted the fact she liked him.

'_Let me make this clear to you Miss Maeda, I want you_.' His words echoed in her brain.

"_You should've guessed I'd come, if anyone's going to touch you like that, it's me_." Akiko's face turned red. 'Professor Aizen…' She thought as she ran to class.

Aizen was fuming. He saw Akiko and that…blue haired freak so close to each other. Maybe he was the guy she was talking about? And who the hell was the teacher? Aizen ran into Tier in the corridors again. He grunted. "Don't you have class right now, _girl?_" Aizen spat. He was clearly not in the mood to talk to anyone.

"Did you think the teacher I was talking about was a man?" Aizen could laugh.

A woman was after Akiko? "What the hell?" Aizen smirked a little, unable to contain himself.

Tier's expression was stoic.

"Whatever, I can't tell you anything more." Aizen chuckled and watched the girl walk off, and went to his office. He sat on the chair and sighed. His only problem now was that boy. The woman who was _after_ Akiko stood no chance as a bother. Aizen chuckled.

"Something funny, Professor Aizen?" A voice came from the door. Aizen cocked his eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing Professor Koyama." He said, and smiled.

Art class was never boring to Akiko, but that day she scribbled, nibbled and Nel noticed. "Geez, Akiko, what's gotten you into a fix?" Akiko opened her mouth to say something but closed it right away.

"I gotta pee." She said, and ran out.

She couldn't contain herself anymore.

She had to see him.

She wanted to tell him she's sorry.

She wanted to…hug him tight.

She wanted to…kiss him on his cheek like how he did to her.

She stood in front of his office door and took a deep breath. She blushed and opened the door, not bothered to ask permission.

And what she saw was a sight she would never forget.

Akiko's eyes watered, and her lip quivered.

Aizen saw the girl by the door and his eyes widened.

There, she saw professor Koyama, the first four buttons of her shirt unbuttoned and her hands sprawled out on professor Aizen. He was holding her hip, and there were lip stick smudges on his face.

Akiko let out a sob.

She ran out as fast as she could.

"Hello, professor Koyama." Aizen said, smiling. The woman smirked and closed the door and Aizen cocked an eyebrow.

"What an eye you've got on her, professor." The woman said. Aizen's eyes widened. "What?" Was she the lesbian teacher he should worry about? "I gave her a tough time today, but she slipped by because of that stupid blue haired friend of hers." The woman unbuttoned her shirt and Aizen shifted in his seat.

"Professor Koyama-"The woman shut him up by kissing him flat on his lips. Aizen frowned. He held her hip and pushed her away.

"What's the meaning of this, Rika?" Aizen spat, anger in his voice.

"You're just so much sexier when you're angry, Sosuke…take me right here why don't ya?" She kissed him again and again and Aizen held her hip and tried to push her away, but her grip was firm.

So this was what Tier was warning him about. A female teacher after Akiko?

She was after Akiko so that she could get her out of the way?

Aizen had eyes only on Akiko and not anyone else.

Suddenly the door opened.

There stood Akiko.

Akiko ran outside the school and her tears blinded the path she was taking. She didn't even know where she was going, and she bumped into someone and fell on her butt. She cried and the person picked her up, "Hey, where's the fire?" His voice was gentle.

Akiko looked up to see a blonde man.

His gray eyes shone with sympathy.

"Don't cry, whatever it is, it'll get better." He smiled at her, and Akiko suddenly lost the tears.


	8. Roommate Chronicles Part I

Akiko stared at the man before her. Blonde hair, grey eyes, and a very sympathetic smile. She sniffed and he just stood there, smiling at her. "Aw, which guy made such a cutie like yourself cry?" He spoke and Akiko remembered why she was crying and began sobbing all over again. The man's eyes widened and he stood there, not knowing what to do.

Then she did the craziest thing.

She hugged the stranger.

She sobbed on his chest, and her cries her muffled. The man looked to his left and right, and then at the girl.

'She must really be sad…' He thought to himself and embraced her. 'Well, there's no harm in aiding the needy.' He thought to himself and sighed.

He stared at the girl and smiled slightly.

She was cute, maybe it was a boyfriend that troubled her?

It was none of his business, so it would be safer if he just butted out.

Then he pouted, and thought to himself, 'She's hugging a stranger, so maybe I can ask her what's bothering her, right?' He fought inside his brain to ask the crying girl just one question. 'What happened?' He didn't ask her though.

After a minute, she heard a voice from behind her.

"Akiko?" The voice was shocked and Akiko didn't budge.

The man she clung on to, looked at the voice and his once sympathetic look turned dark.

"So it was you who made her cry, _Aizen_?"

Tier was watching the whole thing, and she turned to see Professor Koyama leave Professor Aizen's chambers. She didn't see Tier, but the tan skinned beauty didn't care. She was watching from the window and saw Rika walk away from the back school gate. Tier sighed and walked off, knowing fully well it wasn't her problem.

It never was to begin with.

She should've told Professor Aizen about Rika. Warned him at least a little bit.

Rika Koyama was a nymphomaniac.

She lusted after teachers, and in the end, got away with it too.

She could fool the principal with ease.

Tier didn't think Shunsui Kyoraku was an idiot, she knew he was smart, very smart in fact. But ever since his personal assistant, Nanao Ise left to London to complete her Law course, the school was in favor of that Chemistry teacher.

If Nanao was around, Rika would've been expelled a long time ago.

Nanao was like the disciplinarian of the school, and no, Shunsui wasn't stupid to not see Rika's true colors.

Tier's gaze turned cold, as she thought of the reason.

He was a _man_ like every other.

She sighed one last time, and decided to let Professor Aizen know what was what later, because for some reason, as Tier looked out of the window she knew she had to tell him.

Not for his benefit, no, definitely not a _man's_ benefit.

It was for _Akiko._

Even if Tier never spoke to the girl, she wanted to help the shy little girl who fell for her teacher.

Even if the teacher had other _intentions_.

Tier walked away, in disgust.

No wonder she hated men.

Akiko pulled away from the man she was clutching onto and stared at his now serious face. He was staring ahead, and Akiko assumed it that he was staring at Professor Aizen.

Akiko turned around to see professor Aizen glaring at the man, and his gaze turned to Akiko.

It turned softer and the blonde man scoffed.

"You're full of bullshit, Aizen, Seriously, she's your student." The blonde man said. Akiko flinched at the man's tone.

It was as if he was scolding Aizen.

"Um…excuse me, do you know Professor A-Aizen?" Akiko asked the blonde, staring at his face.

He seemed to be as tall as Aizen, and well-built too. He dressed awkwardly, but that was it.

"Yeah, he's unfortunately my roommate." Akiko's eyes widened, and she gasped. "You're the science freak?" The man chuckled. "He called me that, eh?" Akiko shut her mouth, not knowing how the words flew out.

"What the hell are you doing here, _Urahara?"_ Aizen spat.

So his name was Urahara.

This Urahara person laughed. "I needed your car. And I bumped into this wonderful girl who seemed like she needed a hug. I help the needy, unlike you Aizen." It was Sosuke's time to chuckle.

"I'm a teacher, _Kisuke_."

So the blonde man was Kisuke Urahara, Sosuke Aizen's science loving roommate.

Akiko made a personal note to herself.

Aizen walked up to the girl and sighed. Akiko moved away from him and clutched on to Kisuke's shirt. Kisuke sighed. "You've hurt her enough man, go bother someone your own age." Aizen looked up with a death glare. He then shoveled his pant pockets and threw Kisuke something.

A car key.

"Get lost." He spat. Kisuke frowned. "This girl-""I said, _get lost_." Akiko flinched at his tone, it scared her.

Kisuke took a glance at the girl and sighed.

"I haven't caught your name, I'm Kisuke Urahara, and I'm something close to a _scientist_." He winked at the girl and Akiko smiled slightly. "Akiko Maeda." Kisuke kissed the back of her hand and Aizen groaned. Kisuke turned to look at his teammate one last time.

"What you're doing is wrong, Sosuke, I hope you remember what happened the _last time_." Kisuke muttered only for Aizen to hear. "Leave Urahara, it's none of your business." Kisuke shook his head in defeat and walked to the car, and a minute later, drove off.

Akiko stood there, not knowing what to do.

She gulped and she didn't dare turn to see Professor Aizen.

"Akiko, Professor Koyama was the one who…" Akiko was sobbing again. Aizen shut his eyes tightly and pulled the girl so that her back was touching his chest. "Listen to me, I know whatever I tell you now won't matter. I'm sorry I put you through all of this. I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry for everything." Akiko listened.

"But I'm not letting you go." Akiko's eyes widened as the man turned her around.

"I have eyes only for you."

Akiko could swear her heart rate increased tenfold. She stared at the man's face, and he looked dead serious.

She looked into his eyes, and for the first time, she didn't see lust in them.

She saw compassion.

Concern.

She saw the _truth_.

Akiko pushed him away, and turned her back to him.

Aizen brushed his hair, and sighed with remorse.

He knew what was coming.

He shouldn't have ever taken Gin's offer of a job.

But somewhere inside him, something told him it didn't matter. This girl, made him feel different. Made him feel alive. She made him come after her, even if he usually never tried so hard. She made him smile, and she made his head weary. He dreamt of her, and she was all he could think of.

Even if the man wasn't ready to admit it, he knew what this was.

Then she spoke.

"And I you…professor." And walked off.


	9. Intentions Behind Those Actions

Akiko woke up groaning. Her alarm clock clearly didn't like her, and she dropped it down and it stopped beeping. She sat up straight and yawned. She blinked twice and went to the bathroom, and suddenly smiled. She dreamt about him again.

It had been only a week since Akiko had told her true feelings to Professor Aizen and ever since then, she's been dreaming of Sosuke.

It was a Friday when they 'confessed' and after that, she couldn't see him throughout the weekend.

She put her hands in front of her face and squealed. She was sure she was in love with the hot professor.

And the way he looked at her when they were alone, also made her feel that he felt the same way.

Akiko woke up with a red face every day.

They walked to school together, and walked back home together as well. But they never held hands because Akiko was afraid someone from school would see them. They never went out on dates because someone would see them. Akiko was afraid they would get caught, or Sosuke would lose his job. And she didn't want anything to happen to him.

They never shared any public affection because of that.

But there was also another reason.

Akiko felt like he was too much for her.

More than she deserved.

Sosuke Aizen was incredibly good looking, and he had amazing features. His appearance would intimidate any girl with dreams of a prince charming, and his eyes were captivating.

His smile…girls could just faint.

His hair… softer than velvet.

His voice…supremely sexy.

Akiko Maeda was a shy school girl, perfect height for a seventeen year old, not too good looking and not that bad looking either. She had a curvy figure, mostly because she was a volleyball player, and she didn't diet or anything. Her hair was a short chocolate brown, which was always held up in a high pony and she considered it to be messy. She spoke very little, and had very little friends. She was the sort of person who people wouldn't notice in an empty room.

Akiko's eyes were purple, like her father's.

She didn't like showing off skin much, and Akiko's complexion was a pale beige.

Once these comparative thoughts entered her brain, Akiko's spirits went down the drain.

'He's too good for me…' She thought to herself before turning the shower on.

She walked out, and saw Sosuke Aizen waiting by the other side of the road. Akiko blushed and waved at the man, and he smirked. Akiko blushed darker.

Aizen smirked at the girl and walked alongside her.

"Good morning, Miss Maeda." He said, sending chills down Akiko's spine. He took a sideway glance at her and she was red faced, but she wasn't smiling.

Aizen cocked an eyebrow, and continued walking.

There was another reason to why Aizen and Akiko never shared any sort of romantic relationship.

Aizen didn't want a relationship with the girl.

Of course, he did tell her he had his eyes only on her that was because he had to work so hard in making her fall for him.

Sosuke never understood why he always felt the need for such commitments but he went along with it.

He knew he felt strange feelings toward the girl, and with time, it would just go away.

Who needed feelings? Not Aizen, no, he was far more…superior than that.

But whenever he thought about what he was going to do to the girl, his stomach churned.

In other words, he just needed to get into Akiko's pants. Or in this case, skirt.

Some part of him was in complete denial, but that was the fact and Aizen had to accept it.

He of all people couldn't fall in love.

Never.

That was Aizen's secret.

And so, he had to slowly carve his way to get what he wanted, and he was somewhat in a way, afraid of doing so.

Afraid that this girl, would change him.

No one had even come close to it, but he was afraid of Akiko.

But it was too late now.

And it had been a week already, in their "relationship."

Once in school, Akiko was greeting by Nel. "Akiko! We share every class today! Eeep!" Nel, was always energetic.

Akiko adored her.

In class, she turned to her left and spotted Grimmjow, who smirked at her. Akiko waved and sat down on her bench and it was math class. Aizen entered, but he looked sick.

Akiko cocked her eyebrow, 'He wasn't sick in the morning, right?'

Loly and Menoly, who were back from their suspension, squealed. "Professor! You're not feeling too well, are you?" Loly exaggerated, and Akiko stared.

Aizen coughed. "Well, I've been better Loly, thanks for asking." Came his reply.

After class, Akiko made sure no one was looking and walked out to meet Professor Aizen.

"Professor?" Aizen turned to her and smirked. "Yes, _Miss Maeda_?" Akiko gulped. He had the same effect on her, even if he was ill. "Are you okay?" Aizen laughed, and shook his head. "It's nothing, just a common cold." And walked off.

When Akiko returned to class, she could swear she saw Grimmjow staring at her, but she brushed that thought away.

While walking home, Akiko kept looking to her left making sure Aizen was okay. He looked sick, and his face was red. Akiko worried. Aizen noticed. "Nothing's wrong, don't worry." He assured her, but she didn't buy it.

He had to walk two more blocks after Akiko reached her house.

She decided to walk him home.

Aizen chuckled at her statement, but didn't complain.

"The first time you decide to come to my house, it's only when I'm sick." Aizen chuckled.

His apartment was empty, meaning Kisuke wasn't at home. "Kisuke isn't here…thank goodness." Aizen meant what he said.

As she walked inside, Aizen took a glance at her, and smirked.

He tripped on his shoe, and fell on the girl, her back pressed to the wall, his full weight on her. Their faces were so close, she could feel his breath on her nose. Akiko's face turned red instantaneously, and Aizen stared at her lips and turned to her face.

"I'm sorry, Miss Maeda." He didn't mean the apology.

He was actually enjoying the pose he was in.

Akiko gulped and shook her head, "Everybody trips professor, its fine." Akiko said.

But one thing confused her.

He was still on top of her.

His breath was still on her nose.

Aizen chuckled darkly. "Miss Maeda, who said I tripped?" And his lips touched hers.

This was the story of how Sosuke Aizen stole Akiko Maeda's first kiss.

* * *

**A/N : Reviews please? :)**


	10. Words Out Of The Heart

Akiko sighed. She shouldn't have told Nel that she liked a guy. What did Akiko think? That she'd drop the matter and move on? No, Nel was drilling Akiko about information. Who's the guy? Where's the guy? How old is the guy? And the recent question.

Is it a guy?

Akiko wanted to slap Nel silly and tell her to calm down, but Nel was so ecstatic, that Akiko couldn't do anything about it.

At least Akiko didn't tell her it was professor Aizen.

One: Akiko wasn't sure if she could tell Nel, because it wasn't only her secret, it was Aizen's as well.

And two: Nel will make it a personal goal to kill Akiko for liking a teacher.

"Come on Akiko! Who's the guy?" Akiko sighed one more time, and closed her locker. She turned to see Nel, who had hopeful eyes and Akiko chuckled. "It's Itachi Uchiha from Naruto." Nel puffed her cheeks. "Naruto is an anime! I can name several people like that, and I know your bluffing! So tell me, who is he?" Akiko sighed.

"Drop it Nel, it's not important." But to Nel, it was.

"Not important? Are you even listening to yourself? Akiko, how in the world is this not important? It is! You're my best friend, and well, I love you! So I need to know!" Akiko was almost tempted to let her know, but she didn't.

Nel was walking backwards and she bumped into someone. Akiko's eyes widened as she saw who it was.

Nel turned around and saw Nel, and his eyes widened for a second. And they turned into slits again. "Nelliel." He spat, as if her name was a bad word.

"Nnoitra." Nel acknowledged. Her gaze turned dark and Nnoitra glared back.

"Watch where you're going, bitch." Nnoitra spat. "You watch your mouth. You shouldn't talk to girls like that. You're studying aren't you? So learn to at least pretend to be literate around people, Nnoitra." Nel spat, and pulled Akiko away. Akiko was shocked to see this side of Nel.

"Nelliel, what did you-""Ignore him. He's all talk." Nel said.

Akiko wondered if the two of them had a history Nel wasn't letting out on.

Again, when Akiko was walking to her locker, Nel was bugging her. "Okay, don't tell me who he is, tell me, do you love him?" Akiko smiled and before she could answer, her eyes widened. It was professor Aizen and he was behind Nel. He smirked.

'So he heard her. Great.' Akiko frowned and blushed lightly.

Nel looked confused and turned around to see professor Aizen, but he wasn't looking at them. "It's just professor Aizen, he won't mind, now tell me, do you like this guy you were talking about?" Nel was an idiot at times.

Akiko gulped. Aizen chuckled to himself. Oh, he was listening to them all right.

Nel was growing agitated, and she frowned. "Akiko!" She grabbed Akiko's shoulders and walked away. Akiko knew Nel's anger went away as fast as it came.

She would talk to her later.

"So do you love this man, Miss Maeda?" Her eyes widened and she looked to see professor Aizen inches away from her.

She didn't answer, but just frowned.

"Who is this man, I wonder, do I know him?" Aizen was playing with her. Akiko turned red with anger and stomped her foot. "It's Itachi Uchiha!" And walked away.

Aizen smirked. He wondered how Itachi Uchiha from Naruto and himself were similar.

Grimmjow frowned. He could clearly understand what Aizen was thinking whenever he spoke to Akiko. The way he looked at her, it was as if Aizen's thoughts were portrayed over his head. And that stupid girl Akiko fell for all of it. Or did she?

A man like Sosuke Aizen didn't need to work so hard, right?

He'd seen several such people before. And they didn't exactly behave this way.

But even so, if Aizen was a teacher or not, he would kick his butt if he hurt Akiko.

Because Grimmjow meant it when he called her his sister.

And that stupid best friend of hers. Nelliel.

She didn't see anything funny at all! And she was always around Akiko!

Grimmjow grunted. It was as if he was surrounded by idiots! He bumped into a girl while walking through the corridors, and muttered a swift apology. What he didn't expect to hear was, "Akiko on your mind?" He turned to see a tan skinned blonde girl, smirking at him.

Akiko was walking back home with Aizen and he smirked. She didn't talk to him, pretending to be angry, but in reality, she didn't know what to say.

He had heard from her dimwitted best friend, that she loved him.

She also felt that he deserved more, and now, all this was happening. Akiko wanted oh so desperately to die.

Aizen saw through it all.

He knew what the girl was thinking.

He also knew she didn't love him.

The girl was so blinded with her crush, it got her thinking that she was in love, but she wasn't. And she doesn't know it. But some part of him wanted her to love him. But who needed love for what he was planning?

His stomach churned whenever he thought about it.

He was scared to lose her, even if he didn't admit it to anyone. Not even himself.

He knew he needed her. He needed her to change him from the devil he is. She was the only one who even came close to making him feel…uplifted.

But he wouldn't admit it.

His brain wouldn't admit it, but his heart already did.

"I know what you're thinking." Aizen broke the silence. He didn't know why he spoke, but he went along with it.

All his life, he's been listening to his brain talk and it had always been that way. Sosuke Aizen was a cautious man, and so he always thought twice before speaking. He was a professional at diplomacy, and that was the reason he rarely spoke his heart.

Speaking one's heart meant resolving their emotions.

And, that also meant speaking blindly without putting thought into it. The repercussions for such actions were…disastrous.

And thus, that day, Sosuke Aizen spoke his heart, for the first time in his life.

"What do you mean?" Akiko questioned. Aizen pulled the girl into an empty alley and pinned her to the wall. Akiko gasped as the man kissed her roughly, and hugged her tight. Akiko found her hands embrace his torso and fiddled with his soft hair.

He pulled away and Akiko blushed. He looked like he was in pain.

"Professor what's wrong?" It was then Aizen realized the truth and he spoke it so fast, he was mind blown.

"_I need you_."

* * *

**A/n: Okay guys, I need a lot of reviews to this one. I need to know what you all think of the story so far. :) **


	11. Children Are The True Bundles Of Joy

Aizen hated getting calls in the early morning. He groaned and turned around. It was still dawn, and he didn't even bother to check who was calling him, he picked the phone and said, "Hello?" "Aizen!" A shout. He jolted up straight in his bed and stared at his phone, wide eyed. Why did _he_have to call him? What did he want this time?

"Hello? May I know who's speaking?" Aizen tried to sound polite. Oh, he knew who was speaking. "You know pretty damn well whose speakin' so hush up and listen." Aizen groaned. "Kenpachi, what do you want?" Aizen spat.

That day, Aizen walked to school with a glum face. The cheerful face of Akiko didn't cheer him up though. She saw him gloomy and decided to ask.

"I hate children." Aizen replied and Akiko cocked her eyebrow.

"Um, professor is that what's bothering you?" Aizen turned to the girl and nodded. "I've to babysit my schoolmate's niece this weekend. I hate children, and that little devil hates me." Aizen never sounded this 'pissed' off before.

Akiko giggled.

"I love kids. They're adorable." Aizen smirked. "Not as adorable as you are." Akiko blushed and smiled. "I meant, I can help you look after the girl." Aizen was wide eyed.

She'd do that?

Then again, she was his 'girlfriend.'

"That's great. But, are you sure?" Akiko nodded. "How old is she, professor?" Aizen thought about it for a second.

"8."

Akiko squealed.

Aizen sighed.

'Girls are the same, everywhere.' He thought to himself and continued walking.

In school, the Art teacher seemed to be in high spirits. He was placing everyone in groups of two, to create an art project and the group consisted of a boy and a girl.

"Alright, I shall call out the names I have allotted based off their art grades last year. Don't worry, I won't be discriminating anyone. Everyone is an artist in their own way." The white haired male smiled. Jushiro Ukitake was the friendliest teacher there.

"Nelliel and Nnoitra." Akiko was wide eyed but it seemed as if she didn't care.

"Loly and Tota." Loly looked annoyed.

"Menoly and Sam." She didn't look too happy either.

"Grimmjow and Akiko." Akiko flinched for a minute and turned to see Grimmjow half asleep. Akiko giggled and Grimmjow asked her 'what's up?' and Akiko told him.

After class, the two walked till the lockers together.

"Art project eh? Any ideas?" Grimmjow asked. "I've got to think." Akiko said, and the blue haired boy nodded. "I'll tell you on Monday." Akiko said. That day was a Friday. Grimmjow nodded and waved and walked away.

Akiko walked to the streets alone after school. She saw professor Aizen staring at her intently. She gulped and walked toward him.

"I heard about the project assignments." He said. Akiko smiled. "Who's your partner?"

"Grimmjow." Aizen frowned.

He breathed out and placed his fingers on the crook of his eyebrow, and tried to calm down. Akiko noticed and asked him what was wrong.

Aizen opened his eyes and spoke. "Drop the project." Akiko's eyes widened. "What? Why?"

Dropping Jushiro Ukitake's art project was like a taboo to the girl. She'd not do it even if they paid her. She frowned and shook her head firmly. Aizen grunted.

"Why should I?" Akiko questioned.

"Because Grimmjow is a pervert." Akiko gasped. And she wondered what Aizen was then.

He took her gym shorts! For reasons unknown!

"No he isn't." Akiko defended her friend.

Aizen growled. "I know perverts when I see them, _Miss Maeda_."

Akiko still didn't buy it.

"I can handle myself, even if he is one." Akiko said. Aizen chuckled. "No, you can't." Akiko grew angrier by the minute. Why was he being so…improbable today?

"Yes I can!" Aizen loved this conversation.

"Oh, really?" He questioned her, and the girl nodded falling right into his trap. "Then come to my house, tonight."

Akiko gasped. She turned to see Aizen, and he was dead serious. Akiko didn't want to back away from a challenge and nodded. Hesitantly at first, but then vigorously. "I will."

Aizen smirked.

That night, Akiko put on a trench coat, and walked to Aizen's room, wondering if Kisuke was going to be there. Akiko couldn't help but wonder why he invited her. Was it for what she thinks it's for? Akiko gulped.

She knocked on the door, but it opened on its own.

It was not locked.

The room was dim lit, and Akiko looked around.

"P-Professor Aizen?" Yes, Akiko was scared of the dark.

No answer. But she could swear she heard a dark chuckle. "This-This isn't funny…professor…" She muttered, half to herself and suddenly someone grabbed her from behind and before she could yelp, someone covered her mouth.

Her cries were muffled, and Akiko's eyes watered.

Her heart pounded.

Was this how she was going to lose virginity? Rape?

No, you can't rape the willing. But was she ready for it? Not likely.

Was that what Aizen meant? 'You can't handle yourself.' Akiko shut her eyes and her thoughts automatically drifted to him and her in bed.

She could imagine their bodies, immersed in passion, sweat dripping down their foreheads. Skin rubbing across skin, and Akiko could just moan but her mouth was covered with a hand.

Her face turned beat red and Akiko closed her eyes.

Suddenly the lights switched on.

Akiko's eyes widened as she heard someone whisper in her ear, "Dinner?" Akiko frowned to herself.

Her navel was hurting all thanks to him. And her face was red.

Oh, this was his intention all along.

The next day, Aizen groaned. Akiko told him she'd come over to babysit the brat, but he hated kids.

He couldn't say anything to them that both would benefit from.

They always won.

His schoolmate, Kenpachi was a weird tall man, with scars on his face and tattoos on his arms. He was a punk rock lover, and Aizen grunted. He loved his niece though, which was shocking.

That girl…wasn't anything less.

Yachiru, was the girl.

A demon in Aizen's eyes.

Why Kenpachi chose Aizen to babysit Yachiru? Because Yachiru liked irritating Aizen.

There was a knock on the door and Aizen prayed that it was Akiko and not Yachiru. He didn't want to see the child alone.

It was Akiko.

The Gods were on his side that day.

Kisuke was out from the past week, and he would return a week later. Aizen was glad.

He pulled the girl toward him, and kissed her. Akiko blushed.

Yachiru arrived a while later. And she immediately liked Akiko.

Akiko was inside the kitchen when Aizen sat to watch television, and that was when Yachiru planned on disturbing Aizen even more.

"Sosuke!" the child had no sense of respect, calling elders by their first names.

"Yes?" He tried to sound polite.

Yachiru came up to the man and sat on his lap. Aizen groaned. "What are those things on Akiko's chest?" Aizen groaned and as soon as he realized what the brat had asked, a smirk formed on his lips.

"What?" Yachiru frowned. She hated repeating herself.

"What are those things on Akiko's chest?"

Aizen wanted to laugh. But he didn't.

He didn't want to tell the girl anything, actually he didn't know what to say to make the girl understand. "You'll understand when you grow up."  
Aizen smirked.

Yachiru wasn't satisfied. "What do you do with them?" If Aizen was drinking water, he would've spat the water out in a second.

He looked to the kitchen.

Akiko was still busy.

Aizen smirked, and said, "I play with them."

Yachiru shut up after that.

Aizen actually liked it when the brat came over. He was smirking when Kenpachi came to pick her up and Akiko noticed. "She was an angel. No trouble at all." Akiko smiled. Aizen chuckled. "Yeah, no trouble indeed." Aizen said, holding the girl's hips and pecking her on the cheek.

He then came to a conclusion.

Not all kids are bad company.

* * *

**A/N: He he, perverted Aizen, copyrighted by me of course! :D  
Review people! :D**


	12. Roommate Chronicles Part II

It was a Sunday. Akiko loved those days. Nel would show up sometimes, or she would go visit Nel. It was always this routine when Sundays arrived. But Akiko had to think of an Art Project so, she couldn't go out. Usually when Akiko had some thinking to do like this, she'd go to the park. It was the only place Akiko could think freely and while coming back home, she'd grab something to eat and that would make her day.

Akiko decided what she would do that day.

She wore her favorite black, woolen trench coat, and plugged in her earphones connected to her phone, with the song "Chu-Bura" by Kelun was playing, and walked out, with a book and a pen.

She reached the park in five minutes.

She searched for an empty seat where she could sit and think and when she found it, she smiled.

She went up to the place and sat, listening to music.

She jotted down some crazy ideas, but most of the time, they were just doodles of professor Aizen.

She blushed as she realized what she was drawing and turned the page. It was then she noticed someone approach her. When she looked up to see who it was, she gasped.

"Is this seat taken?" Akiko was stunned but her head shook 'no'.

The man took the seat beside her, and sighed.

"You're Akiko right?" She didn't want to talk to him.

Kisuke Urahara.

But he seemed so friendly. "Yes." She said. "I'm Kisuke, uh, you know that right?" Akiko smiled at him and nodded. 'Talking to him won't hurt, right?' She thought to herself.

Aizen was irked. Gin never told him he'd show up, he just barged in saying hello.

He was sitting on Aizen's bed, as Aizen was busy grading papers. It wasn't Akiko's class, it was some other class which Aizen didn't bother seeing. Gin was fiddling with Aizen's phone and suddenly, "Ooh!" He exclaimed.

Aizen groaned. Didn't Gin have a fiancé?

"Don't you have to take out Matsumoto out on a date or something?" Aizen spat. Gin chuckled. "Rangiku is busy with her friends today, so I thought I'd visit mine." Gin said. "But look what we have here!" He said.

Aizen took a glance at Gin and his eyes widened.

Gin was showing him a photograph from Aizen's phone.

A photo of Akiko.

Gin wasn't supposed to see that. "You'll never change, will ya Sosuke?" Aizen groaned and snatched the phone but Gin pulled it away.

"You do remember what happened the last time, right?" Gin said, his voice low as if he were warning Aizen. "…I don't know what you're talking about." Aizen said, but he knew what Gin was referring to.

His ex.

Gin chuckled. "You plan on doing it to this girl as well?" Aizen frowned. He didn't know what to say.

"…"

Gin turned to look at his friend, and sighed. "I can't stop you now. But seriously, she looks nice. At least…don't break her." He said, and walked out.

Aizen couldn't grade papers anymore.

Akiko found Kisuke's company charming. He was funny, caring and a little weird, but she was okay with that. Kisuke was a physicist, and Akiko felt intimidated with his degree.

He was as old as Aizen, with two Ph.D.'s, and he looked completely…ordinary.

"So, this is your last year of school, correct?" Akiko nodded. "Thought of a college so far?" Akiko's blood froze. Kisuke chuckled and patted the girl's head. "We've all been through that stage." Akiko smiled slightly.

"So, you were Professor Aizen's classmate?" Kisuke's smile vanished a little and he nodded.

"From preschool, actually." Now Akiko was shocked to hear this.

"You both must be best of friends then." But she knew it was the opposite. They despised each other. "I think we both know the answer to that one, Miss Maeda." Akiko gasped.

'Miss Maeda'.

It sounded strange.

"Akiko…your relationship with Sosuke…can I ask you something about it?" He was going to ask her anyway, but why not try and be polite.

She nodded, hesitantly.

"How sure are you that he's serious with this?" Akiko gasped.

What did he mean by that?

"What d-do you mean?" Kisuke sighed.

"Has Aizen told you anything about his past?" Akiko didn't even have to think about it.

"No."

"Has he mentioned…anything about his previous relationships?" Kisuke asked, saying the word 'relationships' as if it were from a foreign language.

"No." Akiko's voice was dull.

"Listen to me Akiko, there are things, many, many things about that man you don't know. Things you wish you'll never know." But she wanted to know.

"Tell me." She demanded. Kisuke stared at her face and scratched his head. How did he get caught up in all this?

"Please!" Akiko yelled.

"I don't want to be the one telling you this about him Akiko, but if you happen to come across a girl by the name Momo from Karakura University, she'll tell you." Kisuke said.

Who was Momo?

An ex?

Why did Kisuke say her name as if she were some sort of menace?

Like a secret he wasn't supposed to say.

Why did he sound as if he were saying the truth?

Was it the truth at all?

Akiko decided to find out, and the only way to do so would be, to ask the devil himself.

The next day, Akiko walked quietly alongside Aizen and Aizen noticed that the air around them was…odd. Akiko was strangely quiet, and he wondered what was eating her. So he asked.

Akiko gulped at his question.

"Who's Momo?"

Aizen suddenly stopped walking, and his body froze. That was a name he didn't want to hear. From her mouth, at least.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews please! :3**


	13. I'm There When You Need Me

Akiko wasn't always this persuasive. Whenever she didn't know a secret of someone she liked or acknowledged, she's ignore it, telling herself if she deserved to know, then she would. But with professor Aizen, things were different. She was more curious than usual, and this fact not only shocked her, but Aizen as well.

Aizen gulped and cleared his throat and smiled radiantly at the girl. 'That's it, keep the lie casual, and let her not know you're lying to her.' Akiko cocked her eyebrow, wondering why the man she adored was smiling at the mention of a name which was supposed to make him feel uneasy.

"Momo…was a dear friend of mine, back in the university. We shared some brilliant memories, ah, those were the good ol' days." Aizen lied through his teeth. He made it seem flawlessly easy.

Akiko was wide eyed.

Friends?

That was it? Didn't Kisuke sound like this 'Momo' person was someone she'd get answers out of? He made it sound as if Momo was Aizen's old 'fling' as she put it figuratively.

But now it seemed as if they were all lies.

Akiko stared at Aizen's face, looking, searching for some sort of sign whether he was lying.

His gaze seemed truthful. If only she knew.

Aizen closed his eyes, and walked quietly, and patted the girl on her head. "Let's go, Miss Maeda, we might be late." He stated.

Akiko didn't move, and Aizen stopped. He didn't look back, but waited. Waited for her reply. It was as if, he knew she was going to 'prolong' this conversation.

Why? Aizen asked himself internally.

No.

The real question was, who told her about Momo?

By consideration her silence on the issue, Aizen could make out that she didn't know who Momo really was. Akiko wasn't testing his honesty, by asking him a question she already knew the answer to.

She wasn't that type.

"Professor Aizen…" Her voice sounded dull and desperate.

"Yes?"

"Am I the first?" Aizen's eyes hardened at her question.

He didn't expect her to throw questions such as these at him. He didn't expect her to question him at all. Simply fall for his charms, and be off with it. This girl's innocence was his advantage.

But that was all up until now.

Akiko wasn't the type to succumb. She never was in a relationship before, and therefore, she doesn't know how to be around men she was 'seeing'. Akiko didn't fall for his charms yet, if she had, they would've at least slept with each other more than once. And about her innocence…

Her innocence was the reason for her curiosity.

Aizen sighed, and turned around facing the girl's whose head was bent low, as if she was embarrassed asking him these questions. Aizen pitied the girl for a second, his expression softening. He didn't blame her, in fact, he too was curious about the girl's past.

But all that didn't matter, for what Aizen really wanted with the girl.

"What brought along all this? These questions are…quite sudden." Aizen said, smirking. Or at least, trying to.

Akiko squirmed much to his astonishment.

She looked up at him and frowned. She was sad, and angry at the same time, if that was possible. And it was.

"Don't I have the right to know?" This question took Aizen off guard and his reply was so instantaneous, he didn't know where it came from.

"No."

Akiko looked down, and clenched her fists. "Back when I asked you this question professor, I still didn't get an answer."

Aizen's eyes widened.

"What do you want with me?"

And she sped past him, running away as fast as she could, to the school.

'Damn it Akiko, I'm trying to find that out myself.' Aizen frowned hard and walked in the same direction.

Akiko was never a good liar. Everyone knew that, and obviously, her best friend knew that too. The moment Nel set her eyes on Akiko that day, she knew Akiko was depressed. Nel wasn't the sort to dig out answers. And if it's Akiko, the answers will come out on its own. Nel simply hugged her like every day, and the two went to class.

During lunch, Grimmjow spoke to Akiko about their art project. The boy could tell something was wrong, as Akiko didn't smile at him like she usually does. He didn't want to pester her more, so he ignored it. Grimmjow wasn't the sort to listen to girl problems. He wasn't that patient. "I didn't think of an idea, I'm sorry." Came a reply and Grimmjow grunted. "That's alright, we'll think of something." He ruffled the girl's head and walked off.

Nel was with Nnoitra, persuading him to at least cooperate in the art project they were paired together with.

They had Chemistry class that day, and Grimmjow was late. Akiko looked around but he wasn't there. He entered class ten minutes after the teacher, Rika Koyama, the teacher who was sprawled out on Sosuke Aizen the other day, and surprisingly, she let him in.

No hassle like the last time.

It was in between class, and Grimmjow spoke, "What about Digital Imaging? We could…Photoshop people's faces. I've volunteers." Akiko had to smile at this guy.

Before Akiko could reply, "Miss Maeda, detention."

That word was something she never heard in the same sentence as her name. She looked up to the teacher with a horrified expression and Grimmjow spoke, "I was talking, not her."

It was true. Rika scowled and said, "Meet me in my office after this class." Grimmjow nodded and Rika spoke again, "Not you, Mr. Jaegerjaques. Miss Maeda will meet me in my office after this class." Akiko was under turmoil.

Chemistry class wasn't at all pleasant.

After class, Grimmjow gripped on to the girl's hand. "Don't worry, she can't do anything to you, she'll lose her job." It was as if he read her mind. Akiko nodded feebly, and went inside. Rika was sitting on her chair, and as soon as Akiko entered she stood up, and Akiko's heart somersaulted. "P-Professor K-Koyama?" Akiko stuttered, afraid of this woman.

She wasn't a new teacher, she knew Akiko fairly well. But since Akiko was always quiet and scored rather well, Rika never acknowledged her, Akiko was always 'overlooked'.

"Miss Maeda…" Rika said, her finger tracing Akiko's jawline. The girl whimpered. She can't do anything, right? She'd lose her job right?

"What does he see in you that isn't in me?" But right then, a thought crossed her mind. Rika Koyama didn't care.

Aizen frowned. Akiko wasn't in his class that day. He looked around, and Nel bothered to ask him what was wrong. Him, being the concern teacher he was, said, "Miss Maeda isn't here? I saw her around today." Grimmjow scowled.

He remembered what Tier told him, but he didn't care. As long as Akiko wasn't hurt, he wouldn't care. But he wondered where the girl was. She couldn't be with Koyama now? It's been over fifteen minutes. Grimmjow scowled as Nel spoke, "I think she's ill professor. She wasn't feeling to well, all day." Aizen didn't want to believe she skipped class because of him.

Akiko's cries were muffled. Her uniform tie was tied around her mouth, and her hands were held by the insane woman who was in front of her. Rika grabbed the girl's chin and spoke, "Women are like wine, the older the better." Rika tore Akiko's shirt and the girl tried to yell. Was this woman mad? How could she be doing this to a student? Didn't she care that she was going to lose her job?

Rika laughed menacingly. "I don't care if I lose my job. I lost my husband, my job isn't of any concern to me. It's been years since I laid my eyes on a man that peeked my interest, and when I do, he's interested in some…puny child!" Rika slapped the girl across her face.

The door opened suddenly.

"Professor?" Grimmjow spoke, his voice sounding lazy.

Grimmjow looked up at the man, and said, "Sir, could you come out for a second?" And Aizen did just that. The others in class, wondered what was going on, but Grimmjow turned to Nel and winked. 'Maybe he's gonna ask for private lessons. And he's too shy to ask in front of all of us.' Nel thought and smiled.

That was exactly what Grimmjow wanted her to think.

Outside,Aizen cocked an eyebrow and said, "Yes, Mr. Jaegerjaques?" "I think I know where Akiko is, and no, she's not sick. Yeah, a little depressed but, she's not sick." This peeked Aizen's attention.

"And where would she be?" He wondered if his voice sounded concerned. Because he was.

Grimmjow explained what happened in the Chemistry lab. Aizen rushed to Koyama's office and Grimmjow went to the principal on Aizen's orders. The blue haired teen wondered how he got himself tangled in all this.

It was easy persuading Shunsui Kyoraku in coming with him. He didn't know how he did it, but he did.

Aizen stormed inside the room, and he saw Akiko's shirt torn, her mouth tied, and Koyama holding on to the girl's hands forcefully. Aizen frowned and pulled the girl away, and it wasn't long before Shunsui entered the room.

"What's going on here?" The man's voice which was always dipped in honey and sugar now sounded harsh.

Akiko tried to cover herself and Aizen pulled the girl toward him. She hugged the man and Rika laughed. "Professor Kyoraku, this girl and Sosuke Aizen are dating." Akiko hugged Aizen tighter, and the man held her closer. Shunsui looked to Aizen and turned to Rika, "I don't know what you're saying Rika, but what you've done here is preposterous. You're fired. And I won't recommend you to any other schools." Kyoraku said, and "Oh, I'm not lying! They are seeing each other!" Aizen looked at Kyoraku and spoke, "Permission to take Miss Maeda home sir?"

"Permission granted."

Aizen first took the girl to the infirmary. The girl's torn shirt was replaced with her gym shirt and Aizen held on to the girl every minute. She looked traumatized and he didn't want to ask her what had happened inside. She didn't let go of him, and he didn't complain. He sat next to her on the bed, and she held on to him tighter, as if her life depended on it. "Why…professor?" He turned to her. "Why are these things happening to me…?" Aizen cringed.

He didn't know.

He sighed and cupped the girl's cheeks with his hands. "That guy with the glasses." Akiko looked up, her tear stained face hard for him to see. He wiped the tears away and spoke, "They used to call me that…in high school. Because I wore glasses." Aizen stood and pulled her close. "Let's take you home." He said, and Akiko followed.

* * *

**A/N: Ah yes, if you all are wondering about Koyama, I'll let out her 'secrets' in the coming chapters. And the reason Aizen told Akiko about him wearing glasses in high school, was well, he was beginning to open up to her. **

**And my updates will be fairly slow this time around. Exams. :(**

**Thanks for reading guys, review please! :)**


	14. I've Finally Realised What You Are To Me

Sosuke sighed. He didn't have a car with him, and he didn't want Akiko to walk in the condition she was in right now. He had to borrow a car from someone, and that idea didn't strike as the best one.

It was his only one.

He entered the principal's office and found Shunsui going through a few papers. He saw Sosuke enter his chambers, but didn't smile. "Sir, I need to borrow your car, if that's alright. Miss Maeda cannot walk home in her condition." Nothing was wrong with the girl, she was just traumatized that a female teacher abused her. And Aizen saved the day.

Shunsui smiled slightly and passed the man his car keys. "Drop her off, and come straight here Professor, we need to have a little chat." Aizen groaned internally, his mind fluttering with the possibilities on what Shunsui wanted to talk about.

"Of course." He said, and walked off, with Akiko following closely behind him. She didn't say a word. She couldn't talk. Why was it only her? She had to face so many 'hurdles' when she was around that man.

Was it all worth it?

She stared at Professor Aizen's back, and she saw her hand clutching on to his, and him holding hers, protectively.

The two reached the car, and Aizen got in quickly. He drove off, and his gaze shifted to the girl next to him. She was oddly quiet. He gulped, feeling extremely sorry for her, and another feeling. Care.

"Are you…alright?" It wasn't like him, bothered to ask a girl whether she was alright when she clearly wasn't.

No answer.

She didn't even shake her head.

Aizen furrowed his eyebrows and kept driving. The rest of the drive was painfully quiet. As soon as the two reached the girl's house, he parked the car haphazardly and dragged the girl inside, opening the door with one hand. He dragged the girl to her bed, made her sit on his and he hugged her, startling her.

"You'll be fine…I won't let anyone hurt you, I swear." It wasn't Aizen who was talking, he surely shouldn't care.

But he did, that man was just lying to himself.

Akiko draped her hand around his hip, and snuggled. Aizen smiled, and slowly pulled away. "I'll come by just after school. The principal needs to talk to me, and after that, I'll be here. Just rest, okay?" Akiko nodded feebly. Aizen kissed the girl on her forehead and walked out.

After reaching school, he noticed the children running around, going home. School must've ended, but that didn't mean he shouldn't meet Shunsui. He clearly told the man he wanted to talk to him. Aizen sighed. What if it was about what Rika said? That Aizen and Akiko were dating?

They clearly weren't dating.

They were just two people with an intimate relationship.

Which was also illegal if it were between a teacher and a student.

He entered Shunsui's room and found a woman, in her late twenties, black hair and black eyes, and she was sitting in front of Shunsui, and the said man turned to Aizen and spoke, "This is Dr. Retsu Unohana, a therapist, who was treating Rika Koyama." Aizen cocked his eyebrow and turned to the woman. "Nice to meet you, I'm Sosuke Aizen." Retsu smiled.

"Take a seat professor." Aizen did just that.

"Treatment for what, may I ask?" Aizen asked.

"Rika Koyama, is suffering from a disorder commonly termed as 'sex addiction.'" Retsu said. Aizen could laugh. "She was undergoing treatment, and I was certain she was almost cured. It all began after the death of her husband. I presume, she must've fallen for your charms, professor." Retsu said, sounding as if she were stabbing him in the face.

"I…had no idea." Aizen said, clearly knowing what effect he had.

"You're just too darn good looking that's what she's saying, but don't worry, it's all over now." Shunsui said, smirking.

"But there is another cause of concern. The reason she assaulted the student Ms. Akiko Maeda is unknown." Retsu said, eying Aizen intently.

"She thought the two of them are dating, isn't that right professor?" Shunsui asked, and Aizen let out a light chuckle.

"Is that so?" Retsu seemed interested in the conversation and Aizen could tell she was trying to sniff out something. "We walk together from our houses sometimes, and she is my student. Rika assumed falsely." Aizen stated firmly.

"Of course!" Shunsui believed him right away. Retsu smiled, but Sosuke thought it was forced. "The problem seems to have been fixed Professor Kyoraku. Rika will not be troubling you any longer. I'm sorry for what my patient has caused. Good day Professors." She said, and left.

"Sorry about all that, Sosuke. You must really hate being that handsome." Aizen chuckled. "I've learned to live with it." "How's Akiko doing?" Aizen smiled slightly.

"Better."

After Aizen got out of the principal's chambers, he started to walk as fast as he could to Akiko's.

Sosuke wasn't the sort of man who bothered about problems of others. He had never been in a relationship with a girl where he actually cared for her well-being. He knew it was wrong of him to want girls the way he did, but 'love' never worked out for the man. Every time he grew close to liking someone, he quickly detached himself from them, by sleeping with them. It always worked. But with this student, things were different.

Maybe it was because she refused to see him just as every girl Aizen was with saw him?

Maybe she didn't like him the way those girls did?

Or maybe…'She's the one for me?' Aizen's eyes widened as he thought about this, and shook his head.

He was rotting on the inside, digging for answers which never showed themselves.

Why was this girl any different?

Aizen reached Akiko's house and got inside. She walked inside, and saw that she was sleeping, the blankets covering her body, and Aizen smiled. He walked toward her and gently placed his hands on her cheek. A sudden tug on his shirt startled him, and Aizen saw that Akiko was still awake.

"How're you feeling?" His voice was dripping with disquiet. It was unlike him.

"I'm okay professor." Akiko sat up and revealed to Sosuke what she was wearing.

A tank top and shorts reaching her thigh. Aizen sat next to her and ignored her attire. It was unlike him.

Akiko crawled next to the man, and hugged him, and Aizen immediately hugged her back, his hands snaked around her petite form, and hers around his torso. Akiko breathed hard, and tightened her grip around him. Aizen's blood flowed downstream and he pulled the girl onto his lap and embraced her tighter. Her chest was pressed to his, and her hands fiddled with his hair.

Aizen pulled away a little and sent butterfly kisses on her neck. Her hands left his hair and travelled downwards on his face and she kissed his lips, shocking the man.

Her eyes were closed, and her face flushed.

Her heart was beating a thousand times faster. Aizen kissed back vigorously, and pushed the girl down on her back on the bed, and his hands grabbed her hips.

He kissed her neck, and she moaned.

Aizen stopped for a second, recalled the sound that emitted from her mouth because of him, and continued kissing.

Her hands enveloped around him, and her breathing hitched as he kissed her jawbone.

He grabbed the hem of her tank top, and she let him remove it, revealing her black bra.

He didn't want this.

He could very well continue what he was doing, and sleep with her just as he had planned.

But he just couldn't do it.

He waited. He waited desperately for a sign. A sign from her indicating him to stop.

If she didn't, he'd take her.

But Sosuke Aizen, for the first time, in his life, wishing for this girl to make him stop.

She let him kiss her.

She let him touch her.

She wanted this as much as he wanted it.

But just then, his prayers were answered.

Just when his hands reached her shorts, she let out a sound, almost inaudible.

But he heard it nonetheless.

He immediately stopped what he was doing, and pulled the girl on his lap and sat upright. She hugged the man, and cried. Her face was pressed against his chest and he cradled her. "I-I'm sorry professor…I…I was scared…" Aizen shushed the girl and muttered, "It's alright." And he meant it.

He put the girl's shirt back on her, and pulled her close.

And they sat there, in each other's arms, and Akiko finally spoke.

"Were you a nerd professor?" Aizen chuckled heartily and said, "What made you think that?" Akiko shook her head and, "Two reasons. You wore glasses. And you teach math." Aizen loved how cute the girl was at times.

"Something close to a nerd. A klutz, maybe." Akiko giggled. He kissed the girl's hair and continued, "I was clumsy, and well, Kisuke loved picking on me." Akiko pulled back and stared at her lover's face.

Aizen laughed at her reaction. "I visited the library often, so that girl's wouldn't bug me. They were plain torture. They…attacked me when I was alone. It was honestly really scary." Akiko laughed at this.

"I remained without a girlfriend throughout high school. It was in college, that I, grew a little bolder." Akiko stiffened. Aizen noticed.

"Professor?" "Yes, Akiko?" He said her name, and it still made butterflies stir in his belly.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me about your past right now. You can…always tell me when you want to. I'm sorry I persuaded today." Aizen's eyes widened. He hugged her tighter and said, "I…wasn't a good guy before Akiko…I…did some terrible things."

"I don't care." Aizen closed his eyes and breathed on her hair.

"I have issues Akiko." He was hoping she would back away from him, at least then, he wouldn't have to hurt her.

He didn't want to hurt Akiko.

The girl he came so close to loving.

"We'll sort them out together." Aizen hugged the girl and she did the same.

It was then he realized something.

Sosuke Aizen was lucky. The luckiest bloke out there, to have a girl like her.

A girl ready to be with him, even if he was the most scarred man alive.

He was sure of what he felt now.

For the first time in his life, Sosuke Aizen spoke three words, which sounded to foreign to him.

"I love you."

* * *

**A/N: People, I NEED REVIEWS!  
You see, my exams are around the corner and well, I'm updating as much as I can hoping there are people who still read. And your reviews pump my confidence levels.  
Anyways, hope ya'll like it! **


	15. Revelations: Neliel's Confession

Akiko was ecstatic. Winter vacations were only a week away, and that only meant one thing. Christmas shopping with Nel! Although she wanted to spend time with professor Aizen, she knew it wouldn't be possible. Their relationship was a secret for obvious reasons. Yet, she didn't care if people knew or not. She loved him and he her, so what was the harm?

As soon as Nel caught sight of her friend, Nel pounced on her, startling professor Aizen who stood just a meter away. Nel knew Akiko and her math teacher walked to school sometimes, and she turned to the math god and smiled. Sosuke chuckled and walked inside leaving the two behind in front of the gate. "Akiko! Can't wait!" Nel exclaimed, her eyes shut tightly. Akiko patted the girl's head and nodded.

They walked inside, and saw Grimmjow in front of his locker. "We should get him something." Nel interjected and Akiko nodded.

"Hey, punk, about the art project, I ain't gonna come over to your place, so if you were thinking about that, then drop it." A voice said from behind. Akiko knew who the voice belonged to, and she saw Nel turn around, with a glum expression.

"Oh? And I'm supposed to go to _your_ house?" Nel asked Nnoitra.

Nnoitra stood there, unmoving. Nel groaned.

"What is the matter with you? I'm not going anywhere. I'll just let professor Ukitake know I'm dropping the project. I'd rather get an 'F' than team up with the likes of you. I think we're the only ones who've not even started!" Nel said.

That wasn't true. Grimmjow and Akiko were clueless too. But Akiko didn't want to enrage her already furious friend. What shocked her more was Nnoitra's reaction to Nel's squabbling.

"Che." Nnoitra spat and walked off.

"You're probably the only one who can talk to Nnoitra like that, Nel." Akiko said, and Nel sighed.

"We've known each other since we were kids. He won't hurt me." That was a shocker.

"Let's go, class is about to start." Nel said, and pulled Akiko to the said class.

Sosuke Aizen cleared his throat before starting class that day. He looked around, and saw that everyone were present. He caught Akiko's glance and took a deep breath and spoke, "Winter vacations' coming up. I know you're all excited about it." This caused a roar of whispers in class, and Aizen grimaced internally.

"But, I've got some news. And depending on how you all take it, it might be good or bad." The class was quiet.

Akiko stared.

"After school re-opens once again, we're going to have a test. It's pretty important. And it's not going to be easy." Aizen smirked. The class gasped and began to talk to themselves.

"I suggest you work out math little by little each day while you're having fun. It is your last year of school after all. It won't kill you all to work a little." Akiko was terrorized.

She laid her head on the table and closed her eyes.

She hated math.

And math hated her.

Nel took a glance at her friend and chuckled. Aizen cocked his eyebrow and her and spoke, "Something wrong, Miss Maeda?" Akiko shook her head and looked down on her bench and Nel spoke, "It's quite obvious professor, she uh, doesn't really like math. She sucks at it." Aizen could laugh.

"Then, she'll have to work harder." Akiko frowned at her secret lover.

After class, Akiko was as silent as the grave. "Aw, cheer up Akiko! I'll help you out!" Akiko stared at her best friend's face. Nelliel was known to be a goddess of math and physics in their classroom. And well, Akiko was…her friend.

"You're so good at math, I'm jealous." Akiko blurted out.

Nel chuckled. "Hey, I'm not as good as you are at volleyball! Or English literature. Your rock those stuff." Akiko shook her head. "You're good at physics, math and chemistry. What more could someone ask?"

"Hey, my talents are confined to books. Yours lie elsewhere!" Yeah, like falling in love with a teacher. Was that a talent?

"Say, we go to professor Aizen's place and ask him for private lessons? No one has to know." Nel suggested and Akiko's eyes widened. "You know where he lives right?" Akiko immediately thought of Kisuke Urahara. "N-No, I don't" Akiko lied.

"We'll talk to him after school, and ask him silly! I'm sure he won't say no. Geez, why's your face so red?" Akiko wanted to die.

And yes, of course Aizen said yes for them to come over. He knew Kisuke wouldn't say a word against him teaching the girls and it wasn't as if he could be 'intimate' with Akiko when Nel was around.

The day came when Akiko and Nel walked to the room where Aizen was staying. "This is it." Akiko felt awkward going to Aizen's house with Nel, and the reasons were obvious to her. They walked inside to be greeted by Aizen himself. Akiko looked around, wondering where Kisuke was and he turned to Aizen, who shook his head.

"So, what do you think you're weak at?" Aizen asked. Akiko gulped. "Math entirely." Aizen chuckled. "You can start with Calculus, professor." And Aizen did just that.

Akiko wasn't sure if she understood what was happening. "Are you understanding, Akiko?" The girl nodded, but he didn't buy it. He sighed.

"Professor? Would you mind if we came here often?" Nel asked.

"Not at all, I wouldn't want any of my students to fail the test." He said, eyeing Akiko who was busy staring at the ground which seemed immensely amusing at that minute. "Okay! Thank you professor!" Aizen threw her a smile and shook his head.

When Nel and Akiko were leaving, Akiko was called inside for a minute. As soon as she stepped in, Aizen kissed her on the lips and Akiko gasped. "You are terrible in math, how did I not notice?" Akiko puffed her cheeks. Aizen kissed her once more, and said, "Don't keep her waiting, she'll get suspicious." Akiko yelped and ran out.

While walking back home, Nel stared at her phone and her face wasn't happy looking anymore. It was red, due to the cold, and the muffler and winter clothes didn't help her.

"Nel? Something wrong?" "Nnoitra." Akiko wondered why his name was brought up all of a sudden. "Nel?" "Nah, forget it. He's so…unbelievable." Nel muttered, her face depressed.

"He thinks he's so cool if he goes around bullying people."

Akiko looked on.

"He thinks it's nice to pick on girls who're afraid of him." Akiko wasn't sure what was happening.

"He thinks I hate him, when I clearly don't." Akiko's eyes widened. "What're you-"Nel shoved her phone into her pocket and walked. Akiko walked next to her, unsure of what to say. Did Nel like Nnoitra?

"Nel, there's something you're not telling me." And there was something she wasn't telling Nel, but that didn't matter now.

"Nnoitra and I grew up together. Back then, he was just weird and people avoided him. I was the only one who spoke to him. He wasn't mean before, and he was quite nice to me…But things changed after middle school. He grew taller…and became more heartless."

Akiko had never seen Nel so sad before. It was true, the two of them became best friends in the final year of middle school, but she never knew about this.

"He hated rumors. And there was a rumor saying he liked me. I didn't believe it, and I didn't care, but he thought I did, and he…that fool beat up anyone who spoke to me."

"He was aggressive and he certainly wasn't the Nnoitra I knew. He loved fighting and hurting people brought him joy. I hated this side of him. So I stopped talking to him. Not out of hatred, only out of hope. Hope that he'd stop his menacing ways. That idiot didn't and look at him now."

Nel sighed. "Sometimes I think it's my fault. Maybe he thinks I didn't forgive him." Akiko held her friend and smiled. "Nel, you did nothing wrong. He's just a confused um-""Dimwit." Akiko chuckled. "Talk to him." And Nel smiled.

When Akiko reached home, she checked her phone. There were four texts.

Nel: Thank you, Akiko :)

Akiko smiled.

Grimmjow: Art project ideas? I'm coming to your place tomorrow.

Akiko sighed and replied an 'okay.'

Professor Aizen: You're adorable when you're confused. It's a good thing math hates you. :*

Akiko blushed.

And then there was another text.

Unknown Number: I'm watching you, Miss Akiko Maeda.

Akiko shut her phone and her heart leapt. Who was that?

* * *

**A/N: Ah, for those who were wondering, I like NellielxNnoitra. Its twisted, and weird, so I like it. :D  
Reviews please! **


	16. Hurt, Lies, Tears And Grief

Calls kept coming, but Akiko was too afraid to receive them. She didn't even check who called, and she kept her phone on silent and sat on the bed, her eyes wide and heart thumping against her chest. Who was that mystery person? What did they want with her? Akiko gulped and swallowed her fear a little bit, and checked her phone, which was not ringing. There were 7 missed calls and 12 messages. Nel had called thrice, and professor Aizen twice. The other two times was Grimmjow. Grimmjow even sent four messages. Nel three, and professor Aizen three. The other two messages were from that mystery person.

Unknown Number: I assume you aren't gonna reply to me, hun?

Akiko gulped and checked the other message.

Unknown Number: Did I scare ya?

Of course he did! She didn't know who he was, and that stranger was telling her he was watching her. Who wouldn't be spooked? She checked the messages from Nel and she was worried why Akiko wasn't picking her calls. Akiko dialed Nel's number and the girl picked up immediately. "Akiko! What happened to you?" Akiko gulped and wondered if she should tell Nel about the mystery guy. She didn't. "I was in the bathroom Nel, what's up?" Nel sighed. "You won't believe it, but I saw a girl go to Professor Aizen's apartment. She was a pretty brunette, I wonder who she is!" Akiko's heart dropped. A brunette? "When did you see her?"

Nel 'hmm'ed. An hour ago, I went to buy some eggs, and I passed by Professor's place, and then I saw her go inside. She looked depressed. You're so interested in this, you weren't the type for gossip Akiko, ooh, professor's charms pulled you in too?" Nel giggled. Akiko faked a laugh, and said, "Nel, I gotta go, I haven't thought of an art project yet, and well, Grimm's getting impatient. Bye." And she hung up.

Akiko swallowed hard. A new message.

Unknown Number: Reply love, I won't bite ya. Ya see, I know about you and Sosuke.

That was it. This man was officially scaring her. Akiko yelped and her hands were cold. She dialed Grimmjow's number and he picked after a while. "Hey, art project ideas? Digital painting, what say? You didn't pick once, so I called a lot. Sorry." Akiko gulped and said, "Sure, I gotta go, math hates me." And hung up.

Now she had to call Aizen.

Should she tell him about the mystery man? He obviously knew Aizen, so what if Aizen could help? She didn't have to call Aizen, he called her. Akiko picked and her voice sounded squeaky.

It wasn't Aizen.

"Akiko?" This voice was familiar. Akiko raised an eyebrow, and spoke, "Kisuke? What're you doing with professor Aizen's phone?" Kisuke sighed with relief and spoke, "Where are you?" Akiko wasn't sure where this was going.

"At home. Kisuke, what's going on? Where's professor?" Akiko thought and immediately thought of the brunette that exited their house. "Sosuke's uh…preoccupied." Akiko was fuming. "With the brunette?" She could tell Kisuke was shocked.

"W-What do you mean-"The phone was snatched by someone. The voice sounded like a woman's. "You're Akiko Maeda? The girl Sosuke Aizen is seeing?" She made it sound like a bad thing.

"Y-Yes, who are y-""That doesn't matter. Come to his apartment. Now." And she hung up.

Akiko was trembling.

She pulled out her coat and dashed out of her apartment and ran to Professor Aizen's house. What was going on?

As soon as she entered the building she could tell Aizen wasn't there. His car wasn't there and the door to his house was open. She went in and said, "H-Hello?" No answer.

She walked inside and she saw a tan skinned woman with amber eyes staring intently at a phone. She looked up to see Akiko and blew a strand of her violet hair out of her face. "Akiko?" She asked and Akiko nodded.

Kisuke entered the building and he didn't look happy. As soon as he saw Akiko he smiled. "Akiko! How are you?" This wasn't the time for all this was it?

"What's going on Kisuke?" The woman chuckled. "Did he bed you yet?" Akiko gasped. "What?" She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Sosuke. Did he sleep with you yet?" Akiko's face was red. The woman laughed. "I'll take that as a no." "Please, tell me, what's going on? Why am I getting texts from strangers? Where is professor Aizen?" The woman cocked an eyebrow.

"He wants you to call him professor? What is that? A new fetish? Wow." Akiko was angry. Who was this woman? Kisuke sighed, and spoke, "This is Yoruichi Shihoin, my best friend from school and college." Okay, why did that matter now?

"If you're wondering why I called you here, then in a few minutes you'll see for yourself. When your beloved professor comes back home." Yoruichi said.

"And we don't know about those unknown texts. I promise." Kisuke swore and Akiko didn't know why, but she trusted him.

The door knob turned.

Akiko turned to see her professor Aizen, but he was wide eyed. Almost didn't expect her to be there. And his left hand was holding someone's right hand.

It was a brunette.

Akiko's heart dropped. "A-Akiko?" Aizen released the girl's hand, but it was too late. The girl was pretty, her brown hair held in a bun. She looked a few years older than Akiko, but certainly younger than Aizen.

"Hey Momo! Long time no see!" Yoruichi bellowed and Akiko looked down on the floor.

Momo. She remembered that name.

'Momo…was a dear friend of mine, back in the university. We shared some brilliant memories, ah, those were the good ol' days.' Aizen lied to her.

The girl, Momo, looked oblivious to what was happening.

"Hi there Yoruichi, hello Kisuke." She turned to Akiko and asked politely, "Is this a friend of yours?" Akiko wanted to run away from there. Aizen rushed to Akiko and held her shoulders.

"Akiko what are you doing here?" Of course he didn't want her to be here.

"I was just leaving. Professor." And the girl stormed out.

What she saw, was enough.

And Akiko didn't realize she was crying.

Yoruichi and Kisuke walked out after that. Kisuke turned to Yoruichi and said, "You hurt her." Yoruichi shrugged. "No Kisuke, I saved her from the immense hurt she was yet to receive. I'm not heartless." Kisuke understood. "Go after her."

Akiko was walking she heard someone yell her name. It was Kisuke. She stopped and turned to look at him. Kisuke cringed at seeing her cry, but there wasn't anything he could do. "Don't cry. Please, I hate to see someone cry like that." Kisuke said.

"Tell me everything." Akiko said between sobs.

"I don't think you're ready to know yet, Akiko." His voice was low.

Then the girl did the strangest thing. She pulled the blonde man's face toward hers and kissed him on the lips.

She pulled away and said, "I'm ready now."

* * *

**A/N: I want a feedback to this story, I'm kinda experiencing Writer's block, so if you guys will review I'll be grateful! :D**


	17. Revelations:Aizen, The Good Guy Gone Bad

Akiko took a deep breath. Her fingers curled onto her lap and she swallowed hard. Kisuke was also nervous sitting next to the younger girl in the park bench. The things he had told her, was surely going to break her heart and he assumed a girl like Akiko, so fragile and innocent wouldn't be able to take it.

Akiko knew that it was rather difficult for her to digest what she heard, but something from inside assured her that it wasn't hard to imagine.

The man she had loved was a no-good closet pervert.

Sosuke Aizen was a quiet man, who was always to himself in high school. Exceptional grades, perfect in gym, and he was a soccer star. He was extremely good looking, thick framed glasses and a messy hair cut which suited him. He was intimidating.

Rather too intimidating to even have friends.

Kisuke Urahara was a well-known lovable dork, who excelled in his wacky science gigs, and his best friend, Yoruichi was the lead in almost all gym related events. Kisuke was funny, handsome, and overall, better in social interactions than Aizen.

But that didn't mean they didn't know each other.

They were physics lab partners, and that was how an unspoken rivalry began.

Kisuke was winning, according to Aizen.

Although Urahara never even bothered to win, whatever he did stood out as a hurdle to the dark horse, a.k.a., Aizen.

Kisuke scored well in a subject, Aizen would work hard to beat him in another.

Kisuke was liked by a teacher, well, Aizen would be liked as well.

Kisuke got a girlfriend?

Aizen would get one too.

Now, why did this competitive demeanor evolve in Sosuke? Simply because of a few curious facts, which Aizen was too proud to understand.

He was jealous.

He was jealous that Kisuke was more loved than he was.

He was jealous that Kisuke had more to look forward to than he did.

He was jealous that Kisuke had somewhere to go to, when he was let down by those around him.

Someone to call a friend.

Aizen was so perfect from his childhood that folks strayed away from the boy, admiring his perfection from a distance. At first, Aizen thought this to be a talent. But soon, unbeknownst to himself, he started searching for someone as good as he was.

He did find Kisuke.

But it wasn't what he had expected. Kisuke was also perfect, but he was loved not shunned.

He despised the blonde, and that was where the competition began.

Kisuke Urahara in his final year of high school, fell in love with a cheer leader, by the name, Sayu Tansho. He was shy to even look at her for more than three minutes. Yoruichi knew the girl, and confirmed she would most likely marry Kisuke when they graduated. All he had to do, was tell her how he felt.

But before that happened-

There was a rumor that started moving around, and it was almost impossible to not hear it.

Sayu and Sosuke lost their virginities to each other.

Kisuke was heartbroken.

But the reason he was heartbroken was not because Aizen and the girl of his dreams were dating.

It was because they weren't.

Aizen used her, and later commented that it was just a one night stand.

Sayu never looked at another boy after that.

It was then Kisuke Urahara began to despise Aizen.

And if luck would have it, Kisuke and Aizen enrolled into the same university, and booked the same room. Since it was close to the university, as a mutual benefit, the two decided on becoming roommates.

Aizen was no longer the quiet, and unspoken individual. He was a womanizer now, and there was no stopping him. Kisuke was still not over Sayu, but Yoruichi helped him. Assured to him that things would get better, and they did.

Aizen never dated.

He could get any woman he wanted, and there were no repercussions.

Girls were heartbroken, but Aizen didn't care.

It was there he met Gin Ichimaru, someone Aizen called a 'friend.' But Gin never approved of what Aizen did, warning him each time that Aizen would lose himself to the so called demon inside him. But Aizen never felt anything.

Maybe that was what he was losing.

His emotions.

Someone like Aizen can never love.

Sosuke and Gin went to their homes in a bus, and they had to walk to a bus stop which was near Karakura high school. Sosuke was a first year student, and those high school girls looked ravishing. Gin warned him yet again, but knowing Aizen, it wasn't going to work.

His rotten ego had transformed him to the monster he was now.

One day, in the bus stop, Aizen could hear squeaky giggles from behind where he stood. He turned to see what was causing the noise, and there stood several high school girls, looking at the man, and blushing. But one girl stood out.

A brunette.

Aizen smiled at her and the girls around her squealed.

He turned back and smirked, for only Gin to see. Gin knew now who his next target was.

The brunette's name was Momo Hinamori, a tenth grader. She had a simple high school crush on Aizen, and that was probably her biggest mistake. The very next day, Aizen asked her out for coffee. She said yes. Another mistake. The second day, she came to his room. They kissed. Another mistake. It was there she met Yoruichi and Kisuke and the two only felt sad for Momo. They warned her, but she didn't listen. Another mistake. The third day, they made love. Another mistake. But this was probably the last.

The fourth day, he ignored her calls.

He brought a car.

And on the fifth day, when Momo went to the university to visit her 'boyfriend', she saw him kissing another girl.

She understood what he did to her.

She cried and wailed and stopped eating for a week. It was as if life detested her, and she had no hope.

A few months later, Aizen couldn't help but hear a few rumors.

A girl from Karakura high school was pregnant.

And she aborted.

And…she attempted suicide.

Aizen treated these rumors just like how rumors should be treated.

He ignored them. And continued his life as Sosuke Aizen, the womanizer in Karakura University.

Kisuke sighed as Akiko shifted next to him. As he thought of the rumors he muttered to himself. "If that girl was Momo, I won't be surprised." And Akiko gulped.

He turned to look at Akiko and noticed her eyes were filled with tears and her hands held together as tight as they could. He didn't want to hurt the girl, and he couldn't help but feel as if he did. He was sure that if she kept dating Aizen he would use her. Turn her life into something miserable. He convinced himself that this was a good thing.

"I'm…so sorry Akiko." Kisuke finally said.

A chuckle.

But it was obvious it was trying to hold back tears. "Why're you apologizing Kisuke? You did nothing wrong." Akiko said.

The girl swallowed and because of a sudden sound, she jumped in her seat.

Her phone was ringing.

She checked to see who it was.

Professor Aizen.

Kisuke noticed and turned away. He grunted and shut his eyes before asking, "Are…you going to answer that?"

A single tear fell down Akiko's eye and her right arm clutched Kisuke's jacket. He turned to look at the girl, with wide eyes.

And just as Aizen's monster was being destroyed, he was thrown back into the dungeons.

Akiko cut the call, and murmured, "Not anymore."

* * *

**A/N: Reviews! I won't update till I get satisfactory reviews. (Yeah, I'm stubborn. :P)**


	18. Regret And Betrayal: Uneasy Feelings

Love was something he had never encountered before. But that didn't mean he didn't want to experience it. Oh he only waited for someone to shower him with the affections others were getting, but he waited and no one came. He waited for so long, waiting, for someone to see him, not for his perfections only but for his imperfections as well. And just when he believed that he would never be loved, he lost that flicker of hope. He turned darker, knowing fully well that he can never love, nor be loved. A demon was born inside him, doing what it needed to ease the pain of being reviled.

But, the human inside him, was still searching.

Searching desperately for someone.

And just when the demon thought it found someone, just when light was encasing into the dark chambers of his heart, Aizen's world faded away.

His past didn't want him to change.

And that was something he should live with forever.

Aizen groaned. He tossed and turned, but no matter what he did, sleep was too far away. Aizen wasn't the one to cry, but he was sure as hell that he wanted to. She didn't answer his calls. She didn't even let it ring, not wanting Aizen to even hope she'd pick when he knew she wouldn't. He called her all day, to no avail.

He knew he had hurt her, but that wasn't his intention, Aizen was never aware of the visit he was about to have.

Momo came barging in, without warning, catching the man off guard.

He wanted nothing to do with her, and he had put his past behind him. But apparently, his past wasn't letting him off easy.

Before he met Akiko Maeda, he was sure that if he had seen Momo again, he wouldn't feel anything toward the girl. But the moment Momo barged in to his room that fateful day, he felt regret, and sadness. Two things he'd never felt before.

He wanted to apologize to her.

Make it up for what he did to her.

And if she was the girl who was pregnant, then he'd feel even worse.

"Sosuke, it's nice to see you again, I'm so sorry I came here uninvited. And I know you wouldn't anyway want to see me." Momo said, as she came in. Aizen was standing there, his mouth agape.

What was she doing here?

"Momo?" Was all he could say.

"Um, I know it's a little too late, but I wasn't the pregnant girl from school." A burden was lifted off his shoulders, and Aizen sighed.

But that didn't answer his question.

He didn't want to be rude, for the first time, so he didn't ask her.

"Can we go out and talk? Um, I understand if you don't want to-"Aizen spoke back immediately. "We can." And they walked out.

The reason Sosuke agreed to go out with her to talk was just out of plain guilt. He did something terrible to her, and he prayed she was over it.

They went to a local café, and sat down to talk.

Aizen waited for her to start. She was usually very talkative, and her looks didn't change that much.

The reason she was here was simple because she enrolled into Karakura University two years ago, and her parents shifted to a place nearby. She heard from a few friends that Sosuke was a teacher and she wanted to see him.

She still liked him.

"Listen, Momo, I…I did something terrible to you. And I want you to know I'm sorry." Aizen said, meaning every word.

Momo bit her lip.

"I truly am, from the bottom of my heart." He continued, and she began to shiver.

Momo suddenly hugged him, and Aizen patted her head. He hugged her back, but spoke softly. "I don't feel the same way toward you…I…have someone else." He spoke truthfully.

Momo sniffed and looked at his face.

"I won't stop loving you." She stated.

"You're making this difficult, Momo, please understand." He said, not wanting this to drag on forever.

"You can love anyone you want Sosuke, but I'll always love you." She stated in tears. Sosuke pushed her away and closed his eyes. "You have to go home now. It was nice talking to you." It wasn't.

Momo held Sosuke's hand and dragged him toward his room. The man couldn't do anything, he just followed. "Momo wait-"She wasn't listening.

Her pace slowed, and she spoke, "Who is she?" Aizen's eyes widened. "What?"

"Who's the girl?" Momo's usually sweet voice was dull, and Aizen squeezed her hand. Before he could answer, he realized they reached his room. He opened the door, still holding on the Momo's hand and saw Kisuke, Yoruichi (someone he hadn't seen for a while), and Akiko.

She looked shocked. Why wouldn't she be?

He released Momo's hand immediately.

And things after that, were hard for Aizen to recall.

By now Akiko would know everything about Aizen's past, thanks to Kisuke and Yoruichi. And he knew she would hate him. There wasn't any reason not to, but that didn't mean Aizen wouldn't try to convince her. He tried calling her, but she cut the calls.

He had lost the only girl he ever held feelings for.

Just when the devil was being pulled out of him, the gates crashed and thus, forever sealing the beast within him.  
But he couldn't let her go.

Aizen tossed in his bed, and placed his arm over his head and stared at the wall above him. He didn't talk to Urahara after he came back, and he didn't eat. It was well over midnight, and he was wide awake.

He needed Akiko.

Akiko cried her heart out when she reached home. She was thankful Kisuke dropped her, and forced her to eat something. If it weren't for him, she wouldn't have even bothered. She hadn't felt anything like this before and now it hurt. She needed to get her mind off of this, but nothing was helping.

Everything reminded her of him.

He called several times, and each time she wanted to pick up and tell him she still loves him, but her mind was overpowering her heart and she cut those calls.

Maybe this was for the best.

At least she wasn't driven away like Momo.

She felt terrible for Momo, she now knew what being used felt like.

All those words, all those kisses, and affectionate moments with him, were all lies.

He told her he loved her. Oh god, that made her weak in the knees.

Now that lie made her feel like nothing.

Sosuke Aizen was a big lie.

What was he to her now?

A damn good memory, and that was it.

She cried, holding the pillow to her face, her cries muffled.

She didn't miss him.

But, she missed who she thought he was.

She wasn't sure now whether she loved him or not anymore, but her heart was yelling out that she did.

She had to forget him.

This won't definitely kill her, so there wasn't anything to worry about. It she thought of it this way, Kisuke and Yoruichi saved her from more harm. And for that she was thankful.

Kisuke.

He helped her more than anyone in this matter.

If she thought carefully he was there whenever she needed him most.

Back when the Koyama incident with Aizen had occurred, she bumped into him and he offered her solace.

He made her aware of Aizen's treachery.

He was there now, for her first heartbreak.

Suddenly, her phone's screen began to glow. She knew it'd be Aizen but the caller ID wasn't his.

It was an unknown number.

She picked the call and spoke softly. "H-Hello?"

"Akiko? Uh, you feeling okay?" Akiko couldn't understand why her heart leapt at the sound of his voice.

"Kisuke? Yes, yes, I'm better now." She wiped the tears off her face and sniffed.

Kisuke was there when Akiko needed him the most.

He was her pain killer, an anesthetic which eased her pain. Temporarily or permanently?

That was a question she didn't bother to think an answer for.

* * *

**A/N: Inspired by the Song: Into the Night, by Chad Kroger ft. Santana. :D  
Reviews please! **


	19. Help From The Most Unexpected Places

The sound of the alarm in the morning, is probably the most depressing sound one could ever wake up to. And with if the attempts to shut the object off failed, things would get worse. Akiko groaned as she woke up, not remembering the dream she had just moments ago. She turned the beeping gadget off, and sat on the bed unmoving. Her eyes, squinted, still adjusting to the light around her. Her face felt dry, because of the tears. She shrugged and sighed heavily. She looked outside the window, noticing white around her. 'It snowed. Lovely.' She's detested the snow ever since she could remember.

Akiko hopped out of the bed, and dragged herself to the bathroom, muttering how tired she felt. Akiko wasn't the one to cuss in the morning, she always woke up and looked forward for the day. Today was different though. 'Might as well stay inside today.' Akiko thought to herself, as she cracked open eggs for breakfast. 'The kitchen sink needs cleaning.' She noticed.

She sat down on the table, and chewed on her bread, and looked around. Her mind wasn't thinking of anything at the moment, and she desperately needed a distraction. She thought of smaller, not to important things, to keep her head occupied. She was forcing herself not to think of him.

The phone rang.

Akiko's blood turned cold.

Mission to not think of the man who broke her heart, failed.

Akiko gulped and slowly made herself to reach the object making the loud fuss, and the girl sighed with relief, it was Grimmjow. She picked it up and spoke, but no voice came out. She cleared her throat and spoke, but this time, her voice was just squeaky.

Grimmjow noticed.

"Mornin' squirt, I'm coming over today, and you got my texts yesterday, didn't you?" Of course she did.

"Yeah, sure. What time are you coming over?" "Uhm, around 10 in the morning. Don't ask me why I'm awake so early, I seriously dunno myself." This was supposed to make Akiko giggle. Or smile at least.

It didn't.

"Alright, I'll see you then. Bye." Akiko wasn't in the mood for talking, and the blue haired boy clearly noticed. He frowned, and wondered what was bugging her, and even if he didn't need to know, he wanted to. She was one of those, who you could get attached to without knowing it, and Grimmjow was attached.

He looked out for the girl, meaning it when he called her his little sister.

He'd found out today, he was sure of it.

Akiko stared at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were a little swollen from all the crying, and were a little red, and even after showering, she looked tired and worn out. Her lips were dry, and her throat hurt. Her hair was a tragedy, and combing it didn't make it better. What was happening to her? Were the effects of heart break this bad? Akiko hopped when she heard the door knock.

She peeped through the keyhole, and relaxed, it was Grimmjow.

She let him in, and he entered with a sigh. He always sighs, it's his other way of saying hello. He stared at the girl's face, and was shocked beyond belief, she looked drastically gloomy. The once cheerful, shy girl wasn't the one standing next to him, and Grimmjow made it a personal mission to find out the reason behind her sudden transformation.

He already had a hunch.

"I was thinking we finish the project before Christmas, I'd be out that day, and weeks after that, so uh, we still have around ten days, so what do you say?" Akiko barely listened.

"Akiko?" This brought her out of limbo.

"Sorry, spaced out there. Sure we can, um, digital painting it is then?" She spoke, smiling a little. Her cheeks hurt to smile.

"Yeah, but one of my other pals told me to make a lace lamp. Its Christmas time, so it'd be cool, he said." Grimmjow said, "Sure. What do we need?" The boy in front of her grinned and she knew he had no idea.

Akiko smiled this time, completely meaning it.

"Yeah, listen, let's go grab something to eat? I'm hungry and we can talk about the damned art project there." Akiko nodded and got ready to leave.

Grimmjow's intentions were to take her mind off things.

So he could slowly figure out what was wrong.

They go to the nearest café and Grimmjow sighs. He spotted someone he wished to not see for the rest of the holiday. The school principal. Akiko saw Professor Kyoraku as well, and she saw he was talking to another man, with white hair and his eyes were closed, and he was grinning a wicked grin, which quite frankly scared the bejesus out of the girl. "Let's stay quiet and not make a sound. Then he won't know we're here." Akiko nodded and followed Grimmjow's lead, clutching on to his jacket.

"Mr. Jeagerjaques! Miss Maeda! How lovely to see you!" The two teenagers sighed and turned to face their goofy principal. The two walked over to the man, who was smiling like he had seen an angel. "Hello Professor." Grimmjow spoke. Akiko nodded and faked a smile.

"Hello! How're vacations coming along? You two seem to be up to something." Kyoraku winked. Grimmjow frowned hard and spoke, "Art project." Kyoraku nodded.

Akiko couldn't help but feel another set of eyes on her. But when she turned to see the white haired man, he was just smiling at her, his eyes closed. Akiko gulped and looked away immediately.

"This-"Kyoraku pointed to the white haired personification of Cheshire cat. "-is Gin Ichimaru. He was a student in our school and is a close friend of mine. Gin, this is Akiko and Grimmjow." "Nice to meet you, kids." He said, his grin growing wider. Then suddenly, Kyoraku turned to the door of the café and bellowed, "Sosuke!" Akiko's heart fell. Her eyes widened, and she looked down on her feet.

He was the man she was trying so hard not to think about that day.

He was the man who she was trying hard to stay away from.

He was the one who turned her into a mourning tool.

Grimmjow cocked his eyebrow and turned to Kyoraku, "We've gotta go Professor, bye." And dragged the girl away from there before another set of eyes fell on her.

Akiko closed her eyes, letting tears fall once more.

He saw her.

He saw her, with him.

He couldn't speak, he wanted her to stay, he wanted to hold her and tell her he was sorry, but she walked away as fast as she could. She didn't even glance at him.

It broke his heart, but he wouldn't show it.

Grimmjow and Akiko were walking to her house and she sniffed and her voice was breaking. She was holding back tears, and it wasn't doing much good. Grimmjow turned to look at her and the girl hugged him. He was surprised, and he let the girl cry on his chest. He sighed, and placed his hand on her head, hearing her speak. "Why?" Grimmjow waited for her to go on.

"Why do these things have to happen to me?" She cried softly, and Grimmjow swore for a second he could feel his chest grow heavy.

He hated to see her like this.

"Because you're too nice." He stated.

Akiko looked up at the boy's emotionless face and he looked at hers. "It's always the nice folk that get hurt the most."

Akiko gulped and spoke. "Can we do the art project tomorrow? I need to-""Sure." He said, and grinned slightly. "You can walk home?" She nodded, and walked back home, alone.

On her way, she let her mind wander. She thought of all the good times with Aizen, and she thought of his words, his kisses, his lies. Her thoughts drifted to Rika and then to Nel and Nnoitra. She thought of Grimmjow, and then to Kisuke and Yoruichi. She was so thankful to the blonde man, she smiled as she thought of him. She thought of Momo, and her thoughts travelled back to Aizen.

Her phone vibrated.

It was a text message.

Akiko's heart fell as she saw who it was from.

Professor Aizen: Can we talk, please?

Akiko gasped and stood there, unmoving. She felt fresh tears brim her eyes and she didn't know what to do. She ran, and tried her hardest not to cry.

Her mind was in turmoil, and she didn't have a solution.

She was sure he had seen her back at the café, and now he wants to talk. What should she do?

She bumped into something rock hard and fell backwards. Her phone fell out of her arms, and Akiko gasped.

"What the-watch where you're going! Oh?" The voice said.

It was a girl.

Her voice was familiar. "Akiko?" It said once more.

Akiko turned to look at the person, and swallowed. The person bent down and picked the girl's phone and handed it to her, and helped her stand. "Loly?" Akiko recognized and Loly groaned. "Are you blind? Why in the world were you running like that?" She asked.

Akiko couldn't hold back tears anymore.

She let it all out.

Loly didn't know what to do.

Akiko was someone she clearly detested. Then again, she detested most girls. But she didn't hold anything against her.

Loly might have been rude to her, but this time, there wasn't a reason to. "Shut up, and come inside. My house is right over there. Stop crying or I'll make you cry even more." Loly didn't want to be friendly to her all of a sudden. She dragged Akiko toward her house, and groaned.

Why was she helping Akiko?

Simple.

She was a girl, and Akiko was one too.

She was a girl like any other, and if a girl stood crying in front of her, she would help as much as she could.

But most importantly, Loly had a heart as well.

* * *

**A/N: So sorry for the wait! Exams suck, I hate them, same old same old. Well, I'm loving the reviews, so people, keep reading and reviewing its making this lazy author happy!  
Also, for the sudden change, tell me what you think! :D**


	20. Be The Heroine, Not The Victim

Akiko walked behind Loly in silence, huffing and puffing her sobs, afraid Loly might yell at her again. Right now, every little scolding she received impacted largely. She wanted to believe she hated Aizen, but she missed him. She missed his touch, she missed his kisses, and she missed holding him. As Loly guided her upstairs to her room, (which Akiko guessed) Akiko looked around inside to find that the room, was covered with a pinkish-lavender wallpaper, photo frames hung on the walls, there were so many that Akiko couldn't count. There were pictures of Loly and Menoly, the blonde girl Loly hung out with all the time.

There were a few pictures of Loly and her family, and if it were some other time, Akiko would've smiled.

Akiko sniffled and Loly ushered her, (quite rudely, though not the intention) to sit down. Akiko obeyed.

"Spill, what's bothering you?" Loly snapped. Akiko was still looking around, when Loly groaned. "Hey! I didn't bring you inside so you can gaze all over my room, okay? It's freezing out, and you were-""Thank you." Those words shocked Loly.

"What?"

"Thank you, you…you're very kind." Akiko said, wiping the tears off her face. Loly just stared at the girl. This was the same girl Loly and Menoly harassed for a minor reason months ago. And now she was called her kind? Was she mental?

Loly laughed, bitterly and added, "I made you cry princess, did you forget so soon?" Akiko winced as she remembered. But they were suspended weren't they?

"…I forgive you…It was nothing." It was nothing. Compared to what she was going through at the moment.

Loly stared at Akiko's face, searching for any hints of sarcasm, but found none. Akiko meant what she was saying.

Loly looked away and her gaze fell on one of the pictures where Loly and Menoly hooked arms and stood, smiling at the camera. Akiko followed the girl's gaze and spoke, "Menoly, is your best friend right?" Loly winced. "Not anymore."

"What? Why?" The two girls always were together. "After our suspension, well, she stopped talking to me. Menoly is…kinder than I am." Akiko felt her stomach churn.

They stopped being friends…because they were suspended…when they attacked her…

Akiko felt terrible, even if there wasn't anything she could do.

She didn't even want to imagine a life where Nel and she stopped talking, it would be the death of her. Loly caught on to Akiko's gaze and frowned hard. "Listen, I don't need your sympathy, got it? I don't need anyone's sympathy!" She exclaimed. "I'm sorry, it's just…" The tears kept coming back.

Her thoughts shifted to Aizen.

Again.

Akiko bit her lip, trying her hardest to hold back tears. Loly could tell what she was doing, and cocked her eyebrow at the girl. She wondered why a person as secluded as Akiko would be crying her heart out in the streets, on a cold winter morning.

Loly wouldn't admit it, but she felt sad for the girl.

"Don't hold back. Cry it out."

Akiko looked up at the black haired girl. Loly's face was stoic, her red eyes staring at Akiko's face. "Cry it out. Think of everything that's bothering you, and cry. And then talk. It's useless if you cry and talk at the same time, it's bloody annoying." Loly spat.

Akiko couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"It helps you idiot. Are you gonna cry on your own, or should I make you?" Loly warned and Akiko sniffed.

The waterworks began.

Akiko was quiet when she cried. She didn't yell, or emit a lot of noise, much to Loly's surprise. She sniffed and wiped her nose and eyes, her face red, with tears smeared on them. Loly watched and waited. She silently turned to see a picture of her and Menoly and sighed.

She missed Menoly.

They were like sisters and now…they were strangers.

Akiko stopped after ten minutes and turned to Loly. "You should…call Menoly." Loly turned to Akiko and glared. "Stay out of it." She warned. Akiko shook her head. "You're sad on the inside, and you don't take your own advice. If you cry it out, then maybe you'll feel better too…" Akiko said, her voice low.

"I don't need help when I'm fine." Loly snapped back.

"You miss Menoly. I can t-tell. If Nel and I stopped talking, I know I'd miss her and I know she would too. Loly, call her. She would want to talk to you. She would want nothing more than that." Akiko said, forcing a smile.

Akiko went on and on about friendship and valuing lives, pretty sure that Loly would stop her in between. But she didn't.

Akiko could feel herself getting better, her heartache lessening.

Her tears dried up, and her voice became much clearer than before.

It was Loly's turn to shiver.

It was Loly's turn to shed tears.

"Please Loly, don't let ego get in the way, she needs you as much as you need her. Please…call her." And that was what Loly did.

Akiko sat back on the bed as Loly dialed her friend's number. "Menoly?" And the conversation grew. Akiko stared at the black haired girl's face as Loly smiled and laughed. Akiko smiled to herself.

She was feeling so much better now.

And she knew just the reason why.

The best comfort one could get when they're down and blue, is to be able to comfort another.

It makes you feel strong.

Shows you how strong you really are.

Even then, Akiko thought of Aizen, but she didn't feel like crying.

'Who would've thought, Loly was trying to cheer me up?' Akiko thought to herself as her gaze landed on the black haired girl. 'When she needed cheering up herself.' Akiko smiled wider, and looked down. 'Thank you, Loly.'

Loly sighed and sat back down. She still had the smile on her face. She stared at her phone, thinking just how right Akiko was about calling Menoly. She turned to see the brunette and coughed. Akiko's attention turned to her.

"You tell me what's wrong now. Or I'll make you." She warned. But it didn't sound like a warning anymore.

"I…" Akiko thought about telling her for a moment. Loly helped her, when she needed it, but Aizen could lose his job if anyone got to know about this. Did she hate Aizen that much, to actually be able to sack him? As Akiko thought about it, she realized.

It wasn't worth it.

But Loly was waiting for a story. So Akiko spoke, "I…liked this guy-""A guy? Seriously, guy troubles? Gah, you girls are so predictable!" If only Loly knew.

"Go on." She ushered and Akiko continued. "I liked this guy, and well, he…no, no, actually he's the one who started to show interest in me at first, and then I sorta…well, another girl kissed him in front of me, and I kinda knew I liked him back, and then-"Laughter.

Loly was laughing.

"Seriously no offence Akiko, but your explanation skills suck." Akiko agreed and sighed.

"Make it sweet and short." Loly said, her voice low and calm.

"A guy told me he liked me, and well, I liked him too, but it was too soon. But when I wanted to tell him I liked him, another girl kissed him in front of me. But she kissed him, so we…we got into a relationship. He told me he needed me and that he loved me, and I thought that I did too. But I didn't know anything about his past, and when I bumped into a few of his schoolmates, they told me he was doing all this to get into my pants. And that he had already used another girl before, and she got pregnant and attempted suicide and everything. And I saw the two of them holding hands and I didn't know what to do. I stopped answering his calls, and the next I saw him was today…and he sent me a text asking me to talk to him. I…don't know what to do. I know if I see him I'll run back into his arms, because I…" Akiko struggled with words, but Loly knew what she was going to say.

"You love this bloke." Loly stated.

Akiko nodded helplessly.

"He's clearly used you, idiot. You gotta get over him. In the real world, guys don't come like Romeo's and girls don't always come like Juliet's. You gotta survive and learn to live without them. They'll come to you, if they need you. Take a stand, and be the strong independent woman. Not the clingy, needy, desperate loser. Its girls like them who get raped, murdered or both." Loly said.

Akiko was wide eyed and jaw dropped at what Loly said.

She was right.

Akiko pounced on the girl and hugged her. "Thank you." Loly struggled in her hold and yelled, "Get off me you idiot!" And suddenly stared at the girl head, and smirked lightly. 'You're not bad, Maeda.' She thought.

And when Akiko was ready to walk home, she swore she heard Loly mutter a soft, 'thanks' to her.

Akiko smiled and checked her phone. She knew what she was going to say to him. She quickly typed her reply but stared at her phone before she clicked send. She quickly erased what she typed and walked in silence, a soft smile visible on her lips.

* * *

**A/N: Ah, I'm sorry for the wait. Again. Hectic month, by the time March is over, I can finally free myself from the clutches of school. Review please people! Keeps me alive :)  
Tell me what you think of this chapter! I personally, am proud. :D**


	21. You Walked In, When The World Walked Out

Akiko woke up laughing. How can anyone wake up laughing? Even she didn't know, since when she realized she was laughing at nothing she just said, "Oh, I'm nuts." And got off the bed. She couldn't remember her dream and she certainly didn't think it'd make her laugh. 'Or maybe I saw Grim wearing a tutu?' She giggled at the thought.

The recent turn of events in her life lead Akiko to think strange things all of a sudden. She suddenly became worried about her future and she studied every now and then. Loly's words helped her more than she thought they would, and she was grateful. Akiko felt calmer but she wouldn't admit to anyone that she still missed Aizen. There were certain things which reminded her of him, and she was trying hard to resist thinking about it. She distracted herself with the help of her phone, Grimmjow and Nel were always ready to talk to her. But there was something that bothered Akiko more than anything and it was killing her, eating her from the inside.

She hadn't told Nel about Aizen.

Not a word.

And every time Nel asked her what she was thinking about, Akiko had to lie.

She was afraid. She was afraid that her only best friend, (other than Grimmjow) would leave her for lying to her. When Nel was perfectly honest with Akiko with her every opinion, Akiko wasn't.

Akiko wanted to tell Nel, but never knew how to start.

There were so many things she realized, and she was certain she wouldn't let the incident with Aizen bring her down. She still had a life, and she knew that everyone only lived once. She would tell Nel.

'I'll tell her today…but first-'Akiko picked up her phone and dialed a number. It was eight a.m., in the morning and she knew the person she was calling would still be asleep. "Grim? Good morning, did I wake you?" Akiko asked, knowing the answer. "Nah, I'm usually awake at this time of the day." "Really?" "Sarcasm squirt, get used to it." Akiko scoffed. "Can we all hang out or something, today?" Akiko asked. She could hear the phone shift quickly on the other side, telling her that Grimmjow sat up on his butt. "Sure. What time should I pick you?" Akiko chuckled. "Um, 10?" "Yeah." Akiko had to call Nel.

And Nel agreed.

Grimmjow came over at the right time, and the two left to Nel's to pick her up. "So, where're we going?" Grimmjow asked, and Akiko froze. "No idea?" Akiko smiled apologetically and Grimmjow groaned. "You suck at planning, don't you?" Akiko was quiet. "We'll think of something. Or, that crazy friend of yours can." Akiko smiled slightly.

Grimmjow was actually relieved Akiko was feeling better after what happened to her. He didn't let her know that he knew, but he knew she had a feeling that he did. He also knew that she didn't tell Nel, which shocked him since the two girls were best friends. They reached Nel's house and the girl seemed ecstatic. "What're we gonna do today?" Nel bounced. Akiko looked away and Grimmjow looked stoic. "You don't know do you?" Nel cocked her eyebrow and shook her head. "Come on, let's go to a movie then." Grimmjow stopped. "I'm inviting a friend. I can't be seen with two girls, alone. Not saying you two aren't great company-""We understand." Nel smiled. "Who's the friend? I didn't know you had any." Nel teased, and Grimmjow glared at her. "His name is Ichigo."

Akiko jumped. "As in, Kurosaki?" she inquired. "You know this guy?" Nel asked. "I worked in his father's clinic part time. I stopped going because of school, but I was planning on visiting soon." Akiko smiled. "He's a good guy." "Yeah, girls love him because he's so good and nice and cute or whatever. He's a sissy." Grimmjow snarled. "Ah, so Grim is jealous of this Ichigo?" Nel winked and Grimmjow jeered. "Jealous of _him_? Geez girl, you haven't even seen him!" Akiko smiled as the two of them argued.

Ichigo was a boy around Akiko's age, with bright orange hair and striking features. "Akiko? Long time!" He approached her cautiously and spoke, "Akiko Maeda right?" His memory was still poor. "It is me, Ichigo. Hey." Akiko smiled at her old friend. Ichigo grinned. "This'll be fun." Grimmjow muttered and walked.

After the movie, the four of them walked out with Nel and Ichigo imitating the characters from the film. Akiko was nervous and her blue haired buddy noticed. "So, you haven't told her yet?" He asked her when the two of them were alone. "Told her what?" Akiko panicked and Grimmjow cocked his eyebrow. "Sosuke Aizen. Don't pretend like you didn't know that I knew. I knew it from the beginning." Now he could read minds? "How-""Doesn't matter. She's your friend, even if she's stupid. Tell her." Grimmjow said. Akiko stared at his face. "If you didn't know about this, and I told you, would you hate me?" Grimmjow closed his eyes.

"I would hate him."

That was all she needed to hear.

"Alright guys, I gotta run home, Karin and Yuzu are alone at home, and my dad's gone out. So, see ya around. Akiko, if you're coming, stay for dinner." Ichigo winked and walked off. "Now." Grimmjow whispered to her and Akiko retaliated. "What if she hates me?" "What if who hates who?" Nel asked, popping in. "Akiko has something she needs to tell you." Grimmjow said, as he pushed the petite brunette closer to Nel. Nel chuckled and wondered what was going on.

"What's up, tigress?" Nel laughed and saw Grimmjow take his phone out. "Nel I…I have something to tell you." "Thanks for stating the obvious, Sherlock, Grim let that slip already. Now, shoot." Akiko gulped. "I'm not sure on how you're going to take this. But here goes. I was in a relationship with Professor Aizen." She spoke so fast, she didn't realize she had her eyes closed.

She didn't hear a reply.

Akiko was afraid to open her eyes.

She didn't want to see her friend walk away.

"And?" Nel's voice was stoic.

Akiko explained everything.

By the end of it all, she was in tears.

They were at Grimmjow's room, which he shared with some emo dude who was almost never around.

Akiko slowly opened her eyes and saw Nel's face.

Her heart broke.

Nel was crying.

"You idiot." Akiko sobbed.

"Nel…I'm sorry…I just…I really loved…" "Shut up." Nel pulled the girl to a tight embrace and cried alongside her. "Next time you hide something like this from me, write a death note along with it, you got that?" Akiko sniffed hard. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you Nel, I was so…confused. It was so much in such a short time…I just…" "It's okay. You know I can't stay mad at you for long." Nel smiled and wiped the tears off the girl's face and stood up. "I'm meeting Nnoitra for my art project in an hour, so, I'll call you later alright? And I swear Maeda, pick up or I'll hunt you down like the predator I am. Rawrr." Akiko chuckled.

"Nel?"

Nel turned around to face Akiko, "Yeah?"

"Thank you."

Nel left the room, with a smile on her face.

Grimmjow came inside and sighed in relief. "I actually thought you two would just stay there for the night, and I'd have to force Ulquiorra to sleep outside." Grimmjow said. "Ulquiorra?" Akiko questioned. "Yes?" A voice from behind Grimmjow spoke.

Grimmjow stiffened. "Knock. It's something called manners." "The door was open, and you two weren't being intimate." Akiko blushed. Grimmjow sighed and spoke, "This is Ulquiorra Schiffer, my roommate. Ulquiorra, this is Akiko." Akiko smiled. The green eyed boy nodded.

"He's a weird one." Akiko noted. "Ah, he means well. He just freaks people out." Akiko chuckled.

"Come on, I'll walk you home." Akiko nodded.

The two walked, talking and laughing, and Akiko never realized time flying by. They met in the morning, and it was evening already. But she didn't care. She had so much to live for, Grimmjow and Nelliel. 'What will I do without them?' She smiled.

They walked into a familiar street and Akiko bit her lip.

It was the street where Sosuke Aizen lived in.

"You wanna take another route?" Akiko shook her head, "Its fine." Grimmjow walked. Akiko's heart thumped as they neared Aizen's house and she stopped for a minute. Grimmjow didn't say anything, and continued walking. Akiko was half determined to go in there, but she didn't. She walked forward fast, and caught up to Grimmjow.

From inside the building, Aizen watched the girl pass his house by and he noticed her stop for a fraction of seconds in front of it. His heart yearned to hold her again, he wanted to tell her he loved her and that he was going crazy without her around. He wanted to run to her and hug her tight and never let go. But he couldn't.

He had lost the only hope he had that could get him out of the darkness.

His phone rang and he ignored it. But it kept ringing and ringing, and finally Aizen walked away from the window and saw the caller ID. He frowned hard, and gulped. "Hello?"

"Sosuke. How nice you finally picked up." He could recognize that voice anywhere.

"Listen old man, I've had it with your deals. It's off, you hear?"

The voice on the other side laughed. "It's your last chance Aizen, or we'll have to take some…drastic measures." Aizen could laugh.

"Take them, I don't really have anything to worry about."

He didn't even realize what he had said.

The voice laughed again, "Alright, so I'll just tell my men to take her then. Say goodbye to that student friend of yours, Sosuke."

Aizen stood there, as the phone went dead.

* * *

**A/N: ****A/N: Cliffhangers! I'm sorry I haven't been updating frequently, school is a pain, and tests are a bigger pain in the butt. And also, I'm kinda on writers block, so I was hoping if some of you would suggest ideas? Review your views, and if I like them, I shall post them and you'll get a virtual cookie~ ^^ **

**And I will post your name in the updated chapter as well. **

**And if I didn't pick your idea, well, you still get a virtual cookie and my appreciation for reading my piece of literature! :D**

**Keep reading my beloved readers! Thanks! :)**


	22. Demoniac Frenzy, And Moping Melancholy

Akiko and Grimmjow walked together to her house, while the two spoke about random topics. "I had a date with this girl once." Akiko was interested, "Oh? How'd it go?" she asked, and Grimmjow scowled. "Turns out she liked girls too." Akiko giggled and rubbed his arm consolingly, "You'll find Mrs. Jaegerjaques someday, don't worry." Grimmjow cocked an eyebrow. "Hope it's not anytime soon, I like my pockets filled with cash." Akiko stuck a tongue out at the boy and walked silently.

They spoke about music, and Akiko suddenly became excited. "Asian Kung-Fu Generation! I love them so much! Gotoh Masafumi, is incredible! He's got the voice of an angel." Akiko said, her face red with excitement. Grimmjow chuckled. "Here-"She pulled out her phone and fiddled with it to find a song performed by the band, "-listen to this song, you'll love them too."

Suddenly, her phone started to ring, and it wasn't a song being played on her music player, it was Kisuke calling her. "Kisuke?" She picked the call and spoke, with a smile on her face, "Hello Kisuke." '_Akiko! You sound happy._' Akiko smiled. "I guess I am, I'm with Grimmjow." Grimmjow grimaced, his face bright red. '_I see, I called because I was bored, so how are you?_' "I'm good."

Their conversation rolled on, and all Grimmjow could do was fiddle with his phone, googling Asian Kung-Fu Generation.

Sosuke Aizen cursed out loud, Akiko was on another call. He tried calling her as much as he could, but ever since he began trying her phone was busy.

'Damn, who're you talking to for so long Akiko?' He thought to himself, ignoring his roommate who was currently engaged in a phone conversation himself.

He immediately calls Gin and the white haired man picks up immediately, "Sosuke, I'm out-""Akiko's in trouble." Aizen could feel his heart rummage against his chest as he thought of what could happen to her.

Gin groaned, and got up from the dinner table and Rangiku eyed him carefully, he kissed her cheek and walked out. "What the hell did you do this time Sosuke?" Gin sounded pissed, and Aizen groaned. "Come over, fast. She's…I dunno, damn for the first time in my life I'm worried! Just shut up and get your ass over here damnit!" Aizen did sound worried. So Gin went along with what he said. He turned to Rangiku, and before he could say anything, "Go, he sounded scared. Wuss." Rangiku said, and Gin chuckled. "I love you." The chestnut haired woman blushed and kissed her fiancé on the lips before he walked out.

Grimmjow actually liked a few of their songs, and when he turned to look at the girl, who was immersed in a conversation with the Kisuke guy, he smirked. Then suddenly, the sound of car breaks could be heard and before he knew it, Grimmjow was pushed roughly against a wall and before he could register what was happening, he could faintly see Akiko being held by a man with black hair and gold eyes, and she was pushed into a van, her phone lying on the ground. The girl yelled out to Grimmjow but his head was spinning, but he managed to get back up on his feet and rushed toward the girl. Another man, but this man looked different, he was huge, around 6 feet 4 inches, he pushed Grimmjow once again and he got inside the van with Akiko leaving Grimmjow behind.

He could make out a sentence, a single sentence spoken by one of the men.

_Aizen is definitely gonna listen to us now._

It took Grimmjow several minutes before he could stand back up, and he picked Akiko's phone and pressed it to his ear, Kisuke was yelling now. "Akiko! Answer me, what-""She's kidnapped." Grimmjow plonked the phone in his pocket and headed in the opposite direction, toward a certain teacher's house.

Aizen paced back and forth in his room, wondering where Gin was lost at. The door to his room barged open and he was slammed against a wall. The impact was so quick, Aizen had his eyes closed, and in an instant reflex, he pushed the attacker away and his eyes widened to see it was Grimmjow. "What the fuck have you done this time?" Grimmjow yelled.

Aizen hated it when people yelled.

"Don't yell inside my house."

Grimmjow broke away and spat on the ground. "You sick son of a bitch! Who were those assholes who took Akiko? They mentioned you!" Aizen's stomach churned. So they took her.

Kisuke entered the room, and found Grimmjow holding Aizen's collar. "I tried to stop him, but the look on his face said he'd kill me if I got in his way so I didn't. It's not like I hate it when people beat you up, I enjoy it actually." Kisuke said, leaning against the doorframe.

"Mr. Jaegerjaques, would ya please let Sosuke go? Violence won't solve anything." Came a voice, and Grimmjow turned to see a familiar white haired man. "I'm Gin, we've met. I heard of Akiko's abduction, but right now staying calm is the best option." Grimmjow released Aizen and frowned at the ground.

"Would someone care to explain to me what the fuck is going on?" Grimmjow spoke, his voice dangerously low.

Suddenly, Aizen's phone started to ring. Before he picked, Gin stopped him. "Pretend like ya don't know she's been kidnapped." Aizen glowered. "That'll be hard to do." Gin eyed him and spoke, "Do it." Aizen picked the call.

"Hello?"

"Sosuke Aizen, you wanna see this brunette chic alive, then listen carefully-"They were inside a car, and they were driving rather fast. "-tomorrow morning, you'll come to the broken down Sukari building, or what's left of it. Alone." And the line went dead.

"What'd they say?" Gin asked.

"I've to go to Sukari building tomorrow alone." Gin eyed the man carefully. "If I want to see Akiko alive." Kisuke's eyes widened. "What?" He couldn't believe the girl's life was in danger.

"Aizen." The said man turned to the owner of the voice. It was Grimmjow.

"You're telling me what's going on, or I beat it out of you? You can get arrested for what you've been up to, and trust me, jail is no place for a_ delicate_ man such as yourself." Grimmjow warned.

Gin sighs.

"Look what you've gotten yourself into, Sosuke." Gin said, in a much defeated tone. "The girl's life's in danger thanks to your greed. I never thought I'd say this to ya, but-"Gin turned to look at the man. "-you're despicable." Aizen groaned internally.

"His name is Barragan." Aizen muttered, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Akiko groaned, as the cloth that covered her face was too tight. The car stopped moving all of a sudden, and the girl jerked forward, slamming against someone's chest. The person pulled her out of the vehicle, and took the covers off her face. As light hit her eyes, she closed them tightly, and opened them again coming face to face with a man with black hair and gold eyes. He was smirking at her.

"Did boss tell us to keep her alive?" He asked the man holding her, and he said, "Yeah." The golden eyed man licked his lips, "Did he mention on…keeping her clothes on?" Akiko's eyes widened, and she backed away, squirming in the big man's hold. "Ggio, keep your hands to yourself man. She doesn't even know why she's here. This is a stupid plan, if you ask me." The bigger man said. "Shut up Chou! This was Lord Barragan's orders!" Ggio said, his voice angry. He turned to the girl and smirked. "If Aizen doesn't come here on time tomorrow, I'll…fuck you. _Hard_." He winked at the girl and walked away.

"Tie her up, and throw her in that room." The man, Chou, did just that.

Grimmjow cussed. "Who's this Barragan asshole?" Kisuke sighed. "Barragan is the head of a local mafia that deals with drugs, and black money. Aizen had…ties with him last year." Grimmjow growled. "You're not just a pedophile but a fucking thief too!" Grimmjow charges to beat Aizen but Gin stops him.

"I closed all links with them. He wanted me to help him rob someone, and I accepted at first. I declined later, and they apparently don't take no for an answer." Aizen said.

"You cannot defend yourself on this, don't you dare try to defend yourself, you bastard." Grimmjow said, frowning hard. "Calm down, knowing Barragan he won't try anything if we listen to him for the time being." Grimmjow pulled his hand back.

"I will save her…I made sure no one saw me with her, I did." Aizen muttered, his voice filled with anger.

"Yeah no one saw you with her. Hell with that! I could make it out easily! It wasn't hard identifying your lust for her, bastard." Grimmjow said.

"If Akiko is hurt, consider your job and dreams of flying abroad over Aizen, because I will do everything I can to ruin your profile. I can't kill you, so I resort to this. But trust me, if I could kill you and get away with it, I'll do it." Kisuke spoke, glaring at the man.

"You think I'll let anyone hurt her?" Aizen fought back and Grimmjow laughed menacingly. "Says the bastard that hurt her the most. Bravo!"

Aizen flinched. Gin sighed. "This isn't good or bad. It's just the way of things. Nothing stays the same. Remember that." He said, not realizing the effect it had on the other three men in that room.

* * *

**A/N: Oooh, action! Well, sorry for the late updates, I'm trying hard actually, to balance school and fanfiction at the same time. I need reviews people! mia406, you are awesome for reviewing and I shall consider your idea in the near future! Thank you! :D**


	23. Heroes-Ordinary Men Braver By 5 Minutes

Ichigo sighed, his dad was giving him hell as usual. "Ichigo!" Isshin sang, and the orange haired boy sighed. He was actually stunned that he met Akiko after a long time, he's known her since they were little. He knew her parents before they passed away, and he knew they were the nicest people he had ever met. He didn't have feelings for the girl or anything, he just looked out for her. She seemed someone worth caring about, and Ichigo cared about almost everyone he spoke to. "Ichigo!" This time the voice belonged to his sister, Yuzu. Ichigo's ears perked at the sound of her voice and turned to look at her tearing his gaze off the TV screen. "Could you go buy a dozen of eggs for me? Dad broke them when he attacked you as soon as you got home…" Yuzu sounded embarrassed. Ichigo groaned but he stood up, grabbed his coat and headed out.

He actually did have fun today, meeting up with Grim and Akiko and Nel, their other friend. It had been a long time since he could let loose like that, and freedom once in a while seemed nice. Although he hadn't seen Akiko in three months, Ichigo knew she hadn't changed even a bit. She was still the shy, smart and caring person she always was. He smiled to himself as he thought about it, and then he heard a screech of a car. His eyes widened, thinking there was going to be an accident, but on the other side of the road, he could see two very familiar people. Akiko and Grimmjow.

Akiko was pulled into the car and Grimmjow was struck behind his head and the blue haired boy collapsed momentarily. Ichigo wanted to shout out loud, and he ran toward the vehicle, but it was too late, Grimmjow sprinted in the opposite direction and left Ichigo wondering what was going on. This looked like a kidnap, and Grimmjow ran the other way. Ichigo ignored his friend, and ran in the direction of the car. He had to save Akiko, no matter what.

Grimmjow calmed down after what Gin said. The man made more sense than his pedo friend, and Grimmjow was thankful someone here was normal. "Shouldn't you be getting home?" Kisuke asked Grimmjow, and the boy chuckled darkly. "I don't have anyone there waiting for me, so…no." Kisuke cocked his eyebrows and shrugged. "Everyone I meet are complicated in some way or the other…say, what were you doing with Akiko anyway?" Kisuke asked, and this aroused anger in Aizen, who sat across the room, his head in his hands. Kisuke noticed. "No use denying it now, she's been kidnapped, moping around and flinching every time you hear her name isn't gonna solve anything." Kisuke uttered and Sosuke frowned harder.

Gin ended the conversation over the phone and turned to the other men in the room. "Your girlfriend?" Grimmjow asked. "My fiancé, she's a charmer. Best thing is, she never fell for Sosuke's charms. Saw right through the man." Gin stated proudly. "I wish I could say the same for Akiko." Grimmjow muttered. Aizen couldn't take it, he loved the girl. He knew he did, and he also knew that the three men in the room wouldn't believe him if he said it. He did cause her pain, more than anyone else, and this was God's way of punishing him.

By hurting her, his punishment seemed legit.

"She was talking about how much she loved Asian Kung-Fu Generation, she…loved the lead singer's voice or something…I was distracted by her excitement." Grimmjow murmured, smiling. Kisuke smiled this time as well, and Gin turned to look at Aizen. 'Aizen, I can't help but feel that this is killing ya, but if it happened a year before, ya wouldn't care. Seems to me that girl did change ya, for the better…but even after that, ya still managed to hurt her. Some man, ya are.' Gin thought and sighed.

"Ya should head home, its gettin' dark, and the dark streets are no place for a boy like ya." Gin smirked at Grimmjow and the cyan haired boy grunted. "Watch it." Grimmjow warned. "So the cat's got a bite eh?" Gin chuckled and the two men headed out.

"Aizen."

Aizen turned to look at the source of the voice. It was Grimmjow.

"Akiko…she still loved you." And walked out.

Aizen was wide eyed and looked back down on his feet, muttering a silent cuss which only he could hear.

Kisuke heard it too, and he silently walked out of the room. The frown on his face, growing larger.

Ichigo couldn't believe where he was at. The old broken down Sukari building, he thought no one came here, and the car apparently stopped there. 'Did they find out I was following them?' Ichigo frowned and panted hard. He sprinted a long way, and his legs were killing him. But it wouldn't stop him from saving his childhood friend. The phone in his pocket began vibrating and Ichigo turned it off.

'Can't let those losers find out I'm here…I gotta get her out of here.' Ichigo thought and watched the scene carefully.

He could see a tall man hold Akiko and another man, shorter this time, talk to her. The tall man then dragged the girl toward a pile of fallen debris, behind which was a door to a room. Ichigo observed the surroundings of the room, looking for a way to get there without getting caught.

He found the perfect spot.

But he had to make sure Akiko would be the only one in the room.

Ichigo took a deep breath and sprinted as fast as he could, behind debris after debris and finally reached the spot. But there wasn't a window there, and it seemed like he had to break through the wall.

"Damn." Ichigo muttered.

Breaking through the wall meant that they could probably hear him, but there was no other option.

He had to make it as quiet as possible.

He dug his pockets for something and found a bunch of keys. 'Here goes nothing.' He thought to himself before he began.

Akiko was shivering. The man, Chou, who was holding her was aware of this fact as well. She wanted to ask him why they took her, but her voice was nullified. "You won't get hurt if you co-operate. And…if that teacher of yours co-operates too." He said, and Akiko felt tears run down her face. Her lip quivered and she didn't know what to do. Chou covered her mouth with a cloth and tied her hands and legs. He pushed her into a room and walked out.

Akiko could hear the door lock.

She began to sob, for the fact that all she could do was sob. The knots on her hands and legs were so tight, they would leave a mark. And the threat the Ggio guy gave her, she wanted to die before that happened.

She was afraid, and there was no one there for her.

She knew it was Aizen's fault she was here, but she didn't wish for him to come there for her.

He would get hurt if he did.

As hopeless as it sounded, she still had feelings for the man.

Then she heard something, a quiet nibbling sound. She could see, since her eyes weren't covered and she searched for the source of the sound.

The wall seemed to be tearing apart, bit by bit.

As if someone were nibbling it from the other side.

Akiko blood ran cold, as she began thinking who it could be.

What if it was that Ggio guy? Sneaking up on her behind that Chou guy's back? Akiko squirmed and she sobbed harder, and then she heard the strangest thing.

A whisper.

"Akiko?"

The girls eyes widened and she got up from the ground and hopped toward the damaged wall.

She waited.

"Akiko? It's me, Ichigo."

Ichigo? How did Ichigo know about her abduction?

She spoke back, but it was muffled.

She prayed he could hear her.

"I'm gonna get you out of there, just you wait." Akiko never knew what relief meant until she heard Ichigo's voice just then.

* * *

**A/N: I've three more exams to go, and by end of march, I'll be tasting freedom. I know the chapter was short, but this was all I could do, so please bear with me! :) Hope you all liked it, consider it a gift. x3 Review people! I just LOVE reading em :3**


	24. Essense Of Lying Is Deception, Not Words

Kisuke smacked his fist to his table, and ignored the pain that came out of it. Akiko still loved that jerk? He almost ruined her life, and after that kiss she gave him, he was sure he could tell her he liked her. Sure, it had been a short time since he had gotten to know her, but that short time was enough for Kisuke to grow feelings for the girl. Yes, she was around six years younger but that didn't mean his feelings were lies. He knew what he felt, and Akiko was likable. More than likable, she was smart, cute, friendly, kind and 'Beautiful' Kisuke thought as he sank down on his chair.

Maybe he liked Akiko a little more than he should have.

Heartache wasn't common for Kisuke, having felt it once in high school thanks to Aizen, and now, as luck would have it, he's been forced to feel it again, thanks to the same man.

It was as if their lives were entangled.

But Kisuke knew, if Akiko deserved someone, if not him, then it certainly wasn't Sosuke Aizen either.

Sosuke's heart pounded in his chest. He knew those gangsters won't harm her, but there was no telling that they won't try to get 'comfortable' with her. According to them, Akiko was 'eye-candy'.

He never expected himself to be caught up in a situation as this one. He knew the job he was taking had repercussions, and at the time of taking it, he didn't have Akiko to worry about. This whole scenario gave everyone the impression that Barragan's gang wanted to use Aizen when it had in fact been the exact opposite.

Aizen used them.

That was exactly why Barragan wanted him to meet him that badly.

Of course, he couldn't say it to Grimmjow, that boy was violent, and Aizen hated fist fights. Not like he wasn't good at it or anything, he was senior level Aikido champ. And he had mastered Kenjutsu, and knew a little bit of Karate.

He was Sosuke Aizen, Mr. Perfect, who never fell in love.

And when he did, fate kicked him in the butt.

'More like Karma.' He thought to himself as he grunted.

He didn't tell Gin about this whole issue, because he didn't want Gin involved. His fiancé didn't trust him, and Aizen didn't necessarily bother either. Sosuke now knew that his actions were wrong, in fact, he knew they were wrong when he even attempted them.

Robbing a criminal organization such as Barragan's wasn't a safe move.

That man would realize it, and would want to hunt Aizen down, but Sosuke was smart enough to not let that happen.

He used Barragan in such a way, Aizen wouldn't necessarily get hurt.

If onlookers saw it, it would seem as if Sosuke Aizen had nothing to do with it at all.

It was an incident that occurred after Sosuke graduated from high school. An incident that changed him for the worse. Aizen always remembered living alone, he was orphaned, but after surviving high school, that didn't matter. He came into contact with Barragan through a not so well acquainted classmate, Findor Callius, a blonde feminine looking individual. Barragan loved Aizen's mathematical mind, especially his love for solving puzzles, which helped him break into intricate safes, deciphering their numerical locks.

He made Barragan trust him.

After graduating college, Aizen learnt about Barragan's stack load of corrupt money, which the old gang leader 'collected' through the ages. Barragan's underground economy intrigued Aizen, and being him, he wanted it all. Barragan handled an unknown business, often being illegal drug trade, rum-running, and racketeering. The black money, as Aizen would call it, was safely deposited in a hideout, only Barragan knew about, and now after earning the man's trust, Aizen knows as well.

So how did Aizen plan on taking his share?

He faked a raid.

Aizen, the lead mastermind of this, led Barragan to believe his money deposit would be safe, if he converted them to white money. Through a sales broker. All Barragan had to do was take sale and purchase bills, and the transactions would report in profits. And to save Barragan's skin, he used the transaction in Aizen's bank account.

After this was done, Aizen insisted that he'd be at the sight of the raid, and telling Barragan to go into hiding.

Aizen did call the cops.

To arrest Barragan himself, who at the time, was a wanted criminal under hiding.

Aizen told Barragan to go to a destination telling him he would be safe, while in reality, sending the man to his own capture.

And the money?

Non-refundable.

Things went smoothly until Barragan was released. He didn't even realize the scheme Aizen pulled, until one of his new minions, some Ggio guy, understood it all. Barragan then asked Aizen to help him rob someone, and Aizen accepted and denied it quickly afterward. And by seeing the situation now, Aizen was sure Barragan knew he was played.

Akiko stayed put, praying no one could hear Ichigo break through the walls. The building was old, so it wouldn't be that hard. As soon as a part of the wall was ruptured, Ichigo kicked through it and made sure not much noise could be heard. He quickly picked the girl up in his arms and ran off.

Ichigo didn't bother to remove the ties from her mouth, since getting out of there, with Akiko was the first thing in his mind.  
After getting away from the building as far as they could, Ichigo removed the ropes from the girl's hands and legs, and pulled the cloth off her face. Akiko's face was wet with tears and she tackled Ichigo with a hug, which he returned.

"Thank you! Thank you Ichigo!" Akiko cried in his chest, and Ichigo smiled. "Glad to see your safe, why did they take you? We gotta tell the police-"Akiko shook her head and Ichigo was perplexed. "Why?"

"Ichigo, can I make a phone call?"

Ichigo nodded, and handed her his cell phone.

The girl, dialed the first number she could think of at the moment.

It rang and rang, and a voice was heard from the other side.

"P-Professor Aizen?"

Aizen's eyes widened, and spoke, "Akiko? Akiko! Are you okay? Where are you?" He stood up, gaining the attention of the other men in the room.

After hearing her location, and how some friend of hers saved her life, Aizen darted out of the building and ran to where the love of his life was at the moment.

"You called a teacher?" Ichigo asked her, and Akiko shook her head. "Ichigo, can you keep a secret?" He nodded.

It was a secret, although, not so secretive anymore.

* * *

**A/N: Oooh mafia Aizen! Has a nice ring to it, don't you think? :3  
Anyways, review and tell me what you thought about this chapter! I did a lot of research about the black market for this one, hope it turned out right! Read and review!~**


	25. I Love You Enough To Let You Go

Kisuke wanted to follow Aizen out the door, when he yelled out Akiko's name like that. Grimmjow was asleep, and seemingly nothing could wake him. It was late, and Gin had already left, telling them he'd come back the next day. But Kisuke decided not to follow. He frowned, but he knew it was the right thing to do.

Aizen ran as fast as he could to the car, and drove as fast as he could. She was somewhere near "Chang's Sea Food", and Aizen had no idea where it was. But he couldn't let that bother him now, his Akiko was safe.

From afar, he could see the designated restaurant and Aizen stopped the car haphazardly and exited the car, and found Akiko and an orange haired male, standing right next to each other. Akiko was wearing his jacket, and as soon as she saw him, she ran up to him and hugged him. As tight as she could. Aizen hugged back, and kissed the girl's head, her face, and he pressed himself to her, and ignored the presence of the other boy, who was grimacing at the sight.

"Thank goodness you're okay. I was worried…" Aizen muttered in her hair and the girl was shivering. "Professor, I'm so sorry I left…I should've talked to you…I was angry, and I was hurt…I didn't know what to do…but I love you, I really love you, professor. I am so sorry.' She cried and clutched on to his chest, and Aizen smiled for the first time in days. "I love you Akiko, I really love you."

"Yeah, I'll just…be going now." Ichigo said, awkwardly and turned to leave when, "Hey boy." He cocked his eyebrow, not liking what the man just called him, and Aizen walked up to the boy, and shook his hand. Ichigo felt a paper-ish material in his palms and was shocked to see a fifty dollar note. Ichigo glared at the man, and pressed the money back to his hand and, "If you think I saved Akiko for money, then your wrong man. She's a close childhood friend. I don't need your payment." And walked away.

"What was that about?" Akiko asked, and Aizen shook his head.

"Nothing." They went to her house, and as Aizen was ready to drive off, Akiko invited him inside.

"Professor, what did they want with you?" Aizen grimaced. Not at her question, but at what she called him.

It didn't irritate him all these days, but it did now.

"Don't call me that."

Akiko cocked her eyebrow, and said, "Why?" "Call me Sosuke." Akiko's eyes widened and she didn't know what to say.

"I can't do that-""Of course you can, I'm telling you that you can." Akiko looked away, blushing.

"Akiko." Akiko looked up at the man.

"Say my name." He ordered.

Akiko gulped, not sure what to do. "S-Sosuke…" She whispered, her heart leaping when she said it.

Aizen smirked. "The other half."

"…A-Aizen…" Sosuke chuckled and held her hips, and pulled her closer, and pressed his face to her neck.

"Say it again."

"Sosuke…Aizen…" he kissed her neck, and hugged her tight.

"Again."

"Sosuke Aizen-ah!" She moaned as he nibbled on her collar bone, and she clung on to him as if her life depended on it. Aizen kissed her lips, forcefully at first, missing how her lips tasted against his. She kissed back, and played with his hair.

"S-Sosuke…" Aizen smiled and said, "That's it." And she pressed her chest to him.

"T-Take me…" She said, and the man was shocked at first, and pushed her to the bed, softly. "Are you sure about this?" Akiko nodded and kissed him on his lips. Sosuke removed her top and his, and kissed her bare chest, and then her stomach, the feeling was ticklish to her.

He pulled the hem of her pants, and kissed her thigh, Akiko moaning his name. He loved how that sounded.

He pulled off her pants, and unzipped his own, and kissed the girl's belly button, and Akiko giggled.

She played with his hair, as he kissed her abdomen, and went up to kiss her neck once again. "I promise you I will never hurt you." And he covered themselves with the blanket. Akiko could feel a thick 'thing' pressing against her hips, and upon realizing what it was, she blushed.

Aizen smiled and pulled her underwear, and Akiko closed her eyes, and he whispered to her ear, "You're beautiful." Akiko blushed harder, and he said, "You ready?" Akiko nodded and just before he entered her, the door opened with a loud bang.

Aizen's eyes widened and Akiko squealed. He covered her with the blanket and got off, and put his pants on, and went to see who it was.

It was Grimmjow.

"Weren't you asleep in my apartment?" Aizen spat, hating the fact he ruined the moment.

Grimmjow saw the man's erection sticking out of his pants and spat, "You planning on staying in the morning?" Aizen growled and said, "She's fine." Grimmjow chuckled darkly and said, "Not after what you're gonna do to her. Listen, professor, why don't you let her graduate a virgin huh? Why, that against your policy of popping cherries? You've hurt her enough." Aizen glared at his foul mouthed student and closed his eyes.

"You're right."

Grimmjow was shocked at what he heard.

"I should leave. Stay with her, and in case those goons come back, come straight to my house. Got it?" Aizen grabbed his shirt, and went out, leaving Grimmjow behind, his jaw dropped.

Aizen was quiet during his ride home, and thought it was for the best.

'_You've hurt her enough_.' Grimmjow's words floated in his mind. '_Why don't you let her graduate a virgin huh?_' Aizen shut his eyes tightly and sighed.

'_I love you, I really love you, professor._' Akiko didn't deserve this.

No, he was wrong.

He didn't deserve her.

And if he really did love her, then he knows just what to do now.

He will stay away from her.

* * *

**A/N: I know, pervy. (Just the way I like it *wink*) So, my exams are done! I shall update a lot faster now. Review people! I love reading what you guys think, and tell me what you think of this chapter and how the story is so far. Thanks ya guys! :)**


	26. Facts Don't Come As A Pleasant Surprise

Akiko grumbled and put on her clothes, as fast as she could and ran downstairs to see who it was. She saw Grimmjow standing there, looking down at the ground, and she looked around to find Sosuke. He wasn't around. "Grim, where's-""He left."

Akiko's heart dropped at what she heard. "He what?" Grimmjow sighed and looked at her face and said, "He's gone Akiko." Akiko wanted to cry, but she ran to him and clutched his chest. "What do you mean?" Grimmjow didn't say anything. "He's the reason you were caught up in all this Akiko. He was part of the mafia. He's…a thief. A criminal. It's best if he stays away-"Slap.

Akiko had tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I love him Grimmjow." She said, sobbing.

Grimmjow growled and said, "Well, you know what? Fine. I tried to help you Akiko, I care about you! If that bastard's all you can think about then fine! He told me to stay here incase those goons come again so, I will. You know why? Because I was scared out of my wits whether or not I would see you again! Why? Because I love you! You're like a sister to me, a family that I never had!" Akiko was dumbfounded at what she heard.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

She sank to the ground and kept repeating it.

"I'm such a mess. I'm…such…a mess." She cried, and Grimmjow called the one person who he knew could handle this mess.

Nelliel.

Nel was about to go to sleep when Grimmjow called her. She recognized the number immediately and said, "Hello?" "Get your butt here, Akiko's in trouble." Nel needn't be told twice.

It was over 11 pm at night, but Nel would swim the seven seas for her friend if she had to.

It took her a solid twenty minutes to get to Akiko's house and saw Akiko crying, and Grimmjow standing there doing nothing. Nel walked to Akiko and hugged the girl, and heard what she was whispering. "I'm such a mess." Akiko cried, and Nel hugged her tight. "Shh, everything will be fine. You've been through a lot, go to sleep Akiko." Nel said, even if she didn't know scratch of what happened. Akiko obeyed and walked to her room.

Nel tucked her in.

Something was wrong with her best friend. She walked downstairs and looked at Grimmjow and said, "What happened?" The blue haired boy took a deep breath before beginning.

Chou thought it was strange that the room where the girl was held captive was so quiet. Not a sound was heard from there, so he walked quietly to check on her. And to his astonishment, he found nothing but a giant hole in the wall. "Ggio!" He yelled and informed his mate.

Sosuke sighed and entered his house. Kisuke wasn't there, and he wasn't someone Aizen wanted to see. He walked into his room and collapsed on his bed, ignoring the throbbing pain in his abdomen. He never knew what it felt like to actually love someone.

He never knew it hurt so much.

He wanted her safe.

He wanted the best for her.

She loved her, more than he loved anything in his life.

And now, it all felt useless.

If they were found out, he could be arrested, but at first he thought it was a risk he was willing to take.

He was overprotective of the guys she spoke to, but now, he wanted her to be happy. If not with him, but anyone else, it didn't matter.

Her happiness came first.

So some part of him told him what he was doing was right, when the rest yelled out that he was insane.

She loved him.

This was going to hurt her.

But, she will get over it. She was only seventeen, and she still had a life ahead of her.

Kisuke noticed Aizen return home, and he grunted. He had to do something about him and Akiko and if she still loved him, then he had to make sure she changes her mind. He would go see her the next day, and tell her about him, if Grimmjow hadn't told her himself.

Nel couldn't believe her ears. "Sosuke Aizen is a criminal." She gasped when she said it, and covered her mouth with her fingers. But, what really shocked her most was the man he worked for.

"What did you say his name was again?"

"Who?" Grimmjow asked, being foolish.

"The man Aizen worked for." Nel was sure she had heard his name somewhere.

"Um…Barragan something." Nel knew now where she had heard the name before.

"I…need to make a call. I'll be right back." Grimmjow nodded and Nel walked to another room, and locked the door, hoping no one could hear her.

She dialed the person's number and prayed that they would pick up.

Ggio hated the situation he was in. He yelled at everything around him, even at Chou but refrained from yelling at the boy who fiddled with his phone. He didn't care that the girl escaped, and he didn't even care about Master Barragan.

Suddenly, the phone rang and the boy didn't pick. Ggio was annoyed, how this brat could rule over them like they were his toys.

"Hey, kid, your phone's ringing." Ggio informed and the tall boy grunted. But when he saw the caller ID he picked immediately.

"Nelliel." He spat, and the girl over the phone said, "Nnoitra. I need to talk to you." And the boy listened.

* * *

**A/N: Whoa! Right? :D  
So, this is all turning out to be one insane drama! *sigh* People, my beloved readers, please tell me your views on this chapter, and how the story's moving on so far. I've plotted the ending, but we aren't anywhere even close to the end, so not to worry!**


	27. For Her Own Good

Nnoitra grunted and thought of all the reasons why _she_ of all people would want to talk to him now. "What about?" He spat and he heard Nel sigh over the phone. He shared a very complicated relationship with her, and he didn't like that fact. He hated Nel, she was the reason his name was disgraced. And now she wanted to talk to him all of a sudden. He could tell it was because she needed something from him. "Do you…still work for Barragan?" She asked and Nnoitra was shocked.

He remembered he told her that a very long time ago, and the fact that she still remembered shocked him greatly. He didn't even know what to say, the truth or-? "Nnoitra, please, tell me." She pleaded. How he hated that voice of hers.

He hated everything about her.

He hated her hair.

He hated her scent.

He hated those eyes.

As if they could see right through him.

"Why does it matter to you bitch?" He spat and turned to look at Ggio, who was observing him. Nnoitra walked toward the other men and saw through the door they were staring at. Nnoitra almost dropped the phone.

Akiko was gone.

Did Nel know something about this?

"Please, Nnoitra. He's…dangerous. Stop doing all of this. I know it's my fault, my fault that you got into all of this, please I'm begging you-"Nnoitra laughed. He turned around and walked out of the warehouse.

"Your fault? Don't give yourself so much credit. I chose this path. Listen carefully, I don't need to talk to you or tell you anything. You're a girl, and learn to be one." Nnoitra spat, and heard sniffing on the other side.

He didn't even know why he cared.

"You're crying now." He said, his voice radiating anger. "Why do you care?" Nel sobbed, and said, "Nnoitra, if you or that Barragan guy plan on hurting Akiko, then you'll have to go through me. I mean it. You hate me right? So why does it matter if I died? You'll have some burden off your way. Good bye." And Nel hung up.

He didn't expect her to talk to him that way.

And even when she sounded so angry, Nnoitra listened to her.

She was always someone he could listen to.

When she was yelling at him over the phone, he could picture those gold orbs angry and full of emotion.

She always had so much feeling in them.

Nnoitra growled and walked away, not bothered about Barragan's latest payback anymore.

A little part of him wanted Nel around.

Nel wiped the tears off her face and walked into the hall, to where Grimmjow was. He was almost asleep and Nel felt bad for him. She walked to Akiko's room and sat on her bed and smiled slightly. Before she knew it, she fell asleep, staring at a picture of Nnoitra and herself, back when they were kids.

Back when they were friends.

Akiko woke up and looked around. She found Nel asleep by her side, and she smelt something burning downstairs. She yawned and her eyes widened. Something was burning! She ran downstairs and found Grimmjow by the kitchen. "Grim!" She walked to the boy in need and switched the stove off. The eggs were burnt and Grimmjow looked pissed. "I can't cook." He stated and Akiko smacked him playfully. He was well built. "I noticed. Move, I'll cook." She said, and cleared the mess he made.

"Aizen called me." Akiko turned to look at him, waiting for more.

"He asked me how you were, and I told him you were fine." Akiko sighed and turned back to making breakfast. "He told me to tell you something." Grimmjow sounded serious this time.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Grimmjow sighed and walked to it and Akiko's mind wandered. 'Professor…No, Sosuke needed to tell me something? What did he have to say? Apology for leaving like that? I…don't blame him.' She blushed when she thought about it, and heard Grimmjow yell her name. "Coming!" she yelled back and ran to the door and her jaw dropped.

"Hey! Long time no see-"Akiko hugged the man and he hugged back. "Kisuke!" She exclaimed, and the blonde man chuckled. Grimmjow stood there, not knowing what to do, when he suddenly said, "I'll go wake Nel." And left.

Akiko released Kisuke and ushered him to sit. He sat next to her and smiled at her face. "I know what happened." Kisuke said, and Akiko expected nothing less. "I need to tell you why they targeted you." Akiko shook her head and said, "Because Sosuke was part of the mafia, right?" Kisuke was shocked by how casual she sounded.

This was a serious matter.

"Akiko, there're so many things you don't know about that guy." Akiko turned away with a slight frown and said, "If you're here to tell me to hate him then I won't Kisuke. I love him, I know I do. He told me he loves-""Loves you? Please Akiko, are you kidding yourself? That man is an expert liar. If this…this relationship is found out, he can go to jail." Akiko took a deep breath and nodded.

"I know." She said.

"And?" Kisuke insisted.

"I…we're willing to take the risk." Kisuke chuckled darkly. "I can't believe how well that bastard's manipulated you!" Akiko frowned harder with what Kisuke said.

Grimmjow listened in on the conversation.

Aizen did call him. And he did tell him something which might break Akiko's heart. He just didn't know how to say it.

'_Grimmjow, I need you to pass Akiko a message when she wakes up. Tell her, our relationship isn't going to work. Tell her I lied. Tell her, I'm sorry, and tell her, I never loved her.' _

'_She won't believe me, Aizen. And, you are lying.'_

'_I…it's for her own good. She doesn't believe you, then tell her to call me. I'll tell her.'_

Grimmjow sighed and walked inside the room, and saw Akiko frowning at the ground. "I figured out what Aizen wanted with her." Grimmjow suddenly said.

Akiko turned to look at her friend, and Kisuke was interested as well.

"Aizen told me to tell you…that he never loved you."

Akiko heard something crash next.

Oh, yes, that was her heart.

* * *

**A/N: Bad? Good? Tell me what you think! :)**


	28. Everything-- Affects Everything

Akiko didn't move a muscle. She stared at Grimmjow's face, trying to perceive what he had just told her. It had to be a lie, she thought to herself and slowly sank deeper into her seat. Grimmjow watched her carefully, eyeing her for any sign of distress which he knew was going to come. Kisuke looked back from Grimmjow and Akiko not quite understanding what was going on. But the words he heard Grimmjow say somewhat relieved him, and he wanted to smile. But seeing Akiko in this manner hurt him, and he decided not to say a word.

"What are you saying?" Akiko whispered.

Grimmjow sighed and nodded. "He called me up….when you were asleep. He told me to tell you he didn't love you. He told me to tell you that you were a mistake and he-uh, he never loved you at all."

"Liar." Akiko said, softly. "Liar!" she screamed and Kisuke held her, as she was shuddering. 'She's going to a shrink, for sure.' Grimmjow thought to himself and pressed his hand to his forehead.

"He…told me to tell you that if you didn't believe me, you could call him-""I won't believe him either." Grimmjow was stunned. "What?'' He asked her and Akiko didn't move. She frowned and turned to Kisuke. "Kisuke, you-you live with him right? Talk to him! I-""No, Akiko." Akiko stared at his face, as if he didn't speak English.

"Why?"

"Because, well, for the first time in my life I think Aizen's ding a good thing." With that Kisuke got up, and left the house.

Akiko's lip quivered and she ran upstairs, ignoring Grimmjow, who was just standing there staring at his phone.

He dialed a number and waited for the person to pick up. "Hello?" "Yeah, I told her." There was silence. "And she didn't take it too well." Grimmjow added. "Did you tell her to call me?" Grimmjow frowned. Aizen seemed too casual with this.

"I did." Silence again.

"And, she said she wouldn't believe you either."

Aizen was shocked with what Grimmjow told him. Akiko said that? He frowned hard, and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and said, "When the time comes it'll sink in."

"Can I ask you why you're doing this?" Grimmjow asked, not holding it inside any longer.

"I've hurt her enough." Grimmjow wanted to laugh. "So, the teacher learns at last." He said and hung up. He walked upstairs to find the door locked. He knocked, and waited. He took a breath and leaned on the wall and saw Nel coming out from the bathroom outside.

Grimmjow looked at her weird.

"Where's Akiko?"

Grimmjow turned swiftly to the door and banged it.

No sound.

"Shit." He muttered.

Kisuke understood immediately what was going on. Even if he didn't want to admit, he knew Sosuke Aizen had true feelings for Akiko. And he also knew that he would end up hurting her. And what shocked him was, Aizen stopped himself from moving further and let go before that happened, and it was to say, Kisuke was happy.

This meant Akiko was-"No, what am I thinking!" he said out loud and walked back to the room. Akiko was hurt already, and all he could think of were ways to get her to go out with him.

Maybe this is what happens when people are desperate.

Nnoitra groaned. Nel wasn't in her house, and he knew that she would be with Akiko. He knew where the brunette lived, but he didn't tell Ggio or Chou about the location. It wouldn't take them long to find out, but it's better to give them time, right? Nnoitra didn't know why he was even defending Akiko, but he actually didn't have anything personal with the girl.

It was Nel.

It was always Nel.

She made him very confused and he didn't like it.

Nnoitra groaned and turned around to head back to the hide-out, when he got a call.

"Hello?"

"Hey, get back here man. You won't believe who showed up." It was Abirama, a stupid fellow mate of his. "What do you want, asshole?" Nnoitra spat.

"It's Sosuke Aizen! He's here." Nnoitra was wide eyed.

Things were getting real interesting.

Grimmjow banged on the door, and no one answered. Nel stared at him like he was mental and stopped him before he hurt himself. "What in the world are you doing? You keep that up you'll break down the door!" She said, and Grimmjow looked at her.

"Akiko's in there." Nel cocked her eyebrow.

"So?" Grimmjow groaned. She didn't know yet.

Grimmjow pulled Nel closer to him and she blushed. Grimmjow noticed and cocked his eyebrow, "Shut up." Nel said looking away and Grimmjow shook his head. "Keep a secret alright?" He whispered to her and she nodded.

"Aizen called me to tell Akiko that he never loved her." Nel's eyes widened and Grimmjow waited.

"So you think she's-""Yeah. She's alone inside there, and I don't wanna think what she might try and do."

Nel clutched onto Grimmjow's shirt and took a deep breath.

"Grim?"

He waited.

"Please break down that door."

Sosuke Aizen called Barragan himself and told him he'd be joining him again. Using Barragan he can get to go abroad, away from Japan, away from Akiko. But, that meant no escape from the mafia don forever. Aizen would just have to live with it.

He wanted her safe, and he knew that if he stayed, he would end up hurting her.

He knew it was wrong the moment he saw her on the car the day he was appointed as a teacher. He knew it was wrong falling for a student, but he never thought that things would go so out of hand. He didn't know Akiko was someone he would actually fall in love with. He was a teacher and she was a student. These relationships always had a problem. But his seemed to be over flowing with them, and it involved Akiko. Aizen sighed and stared at the building in front of him, and he groaned. He took one step and his phone rang.

Aizen looked at the caller ID.

It was Akiko.

He picked the call and sighed. "Hell-""Get your ass here, Akiko's attempting suicide."

Aizen dropped his phone and swore under his breath, before making a run for it.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhangers! Gah, you gotta hate em. :D  
I hate them too, but as an author I realize why you need to have them. They make it more interesting. *evil smile*  
So, tell me what you think of the latest chapter. And how many of you think NelxGrim? or NelxNnoitra?  
Personally, I like them both. xD  
And about the late update, my college search is a pain. Applications are a pain, and applying is a pain. Entrances are a bigger pain and preparing for them is a lot worse. Ugh! Life ain't fair! :(  
Anyways, hope you liked the chapter! (asking for forgiveness since it's short)  
Read and review!~**


	29. Harsh words don't break bones but hearts

Breaking down the door wasn't a hard task for Grimmjow. Nel was frightened out of her wits, and she prayed Akiko wouldn't do anything stupid. Grimmjow ran inside the bedroom and didn't find Akiko inside. He barged into the bathroom and found her crying her heart out. Nel checked Akiko's hands for any sharp object, and found none. She sighed in relief and tackled the girl with a hug. Grimmjow grabbed the girl and shook her a little.

"Are you out of your mind Akiko?" He yelled and Akiko didn't stop crying. "We were so scared you'd-""-Attempt suicide? Yeah, I thought of that." Grimmjow didn't know how it happened, but the next thing he knew Akiko was holding her left cheek and she was staring at him, with wide eyes.

"Get a hold of yourself. There are other guys!" He yelled and walked out, boiling with anger.

Akiko didn't cry after that.

Nel wasn't pissed with Grimmjow for slapping Akiko. Actually, she wanted to slap her herself, but Grimmjow beat her to it. "What's with you giving us a scare like that?" Nel asked, worried.

Akiko didn't say anything.

"You have no idea how difficult it is, Nel. It hurts so much, I really loved him. He told me he loved me, and I know he wasn't lying. And now…he goes around telling Grimmjow that…he didn't ever feel that way and now I just…I just feel like I've been used, and that's probably the worst feeling a girl could ever feel!" Akiko said, staring at the ground.

She sank down and fell on her knees and said, "God, I feel so dirty…My parents…they'll be do disappointed with me…" Akiko cried. Nel stared at her friend in shock. "Akiko?"

Akiko was quiet.

"Did you and…Prof-I mean, Sosuke do it?" Akiko knew what Nel was referring to and she shook her head immediately. Nel sat beside her best friend, and said, "You're right, I don't know what you're going through, but I'm your best friend, no matter what, I'll always be here Akiko. And trust me, Mr. and Mrs. Maeda won't be disappointed with you." Nel said, and Akiko swallowed her saliva.

Nel took a deep breath and said, "Don't be mad at Grim either, he's…he's looking out for you, and you know that. He slapped you because he cares for you Akiko." Akiko nodded.

"I know." She said, and got up. "Where're you going?"

"To apologize to Grim."

Grimmjow quickly dialed Aizen's number hoping he'd pick up, asking him not to come over. At the state Akiko was in, she mustn't see him, or it'll just get worse. But the man didn't answer his calls, and Grimmjow grunted. "Damn you, Aizen." He muttered and sat on the couch.

Grimmjow closed his eyes, the backside of his eyelids burning die to his lack of sleep. These two days were extremely frenzy, and he hadn't lived a life like this since a long time. Ichigo knew about that, and the two would never want that to repeat again. Grimmjow now despised his old life, and hated the person he once was. He lost someone precious to him, and he doesn't want that to happen again.

"Grimmjow?" Grimmjow opened his eyes and saw Akiko standing not too far from him.

"Yeah?" He answered, not knowing what to say. He wouldn't apologize for the slap, no, because he hated the concept of suicide. He despised it.

"I'm sorry." She said, and Grimmjow turned to look at her once again. "I'm sorry I…I'm so sorry." She said, looking very depressed. Grimmjow sighed and got up and walked to her, and hugged her, Akiko hugging back immediately. "It's alright. Just don't…scare Nel like that again." Grimmjow said, and Akiko chuckled. "You mean Nel _and_ you." Grimmjow groaned and said, "Whatever." Akiko smiled and suddenly, the door opened.

Sosuke Aizen only realized he hadn't picked his phone up after running halfway towards Akiko's house. He grunted as he realized it, but that didn't matter. He didn't even think of the possibility of Akiko attempting suicide, and he frankly thought that was the most immature decision one could ever take. He saw her house not too far off, and he slowed down a bit. Should he really go there?

What if Grimmjow was lying?

No, why would he lie? What did he have to gain out of lying?

Aizen walked slowly, thinking of all possible ways of why Grimmjow could have called him, other than the fact that Akiko tried to kill herself.

Grimmjow wouldn't lie about Akiko, no, he cared about her a little too much for that. And then Aizen thought of another thing, but it seemed too farfetched.

Grimmjow called him just to make him see how much better Akiko was doing without him.

What if, maybe Akiko never loved Aizen? No, she was too innocent for that. But, girls believed that he was too, but Aizen wasn't. No, Akiko wouldn't lie to him, she wasn't that sort. She almost gave her virginity to him, so she couldn't lie. What if Akiko wasn't a virgin?

Aizen groaned, hating the thoughts that ran through his brain.

He concluded Akiko and Grimmjow weren't liars when he reached the door. And as soon as he opened it, he saw Akiko and Grimmjow in a tight embrace.

Aizen was a calm person.

He never reacted to anything instantly.

But, right then, he snapped.

Akiko stared at Aizen with shock. She couldn't even say anything and she was confused why he was staring at her like that. Like she wasn't worth it. That look he gave her, scared her, made her feel scarily inferior. She stepped away from Grimmjow and turned to face Sosuke completely. Aizen was glaring at the two of them, and Grimmjow didn't understand why.

"So, you called me here because Ms. Maeda was attempting suicide?" Akiko's eyes widened. Sosuke had called her Ms. Maeda? He never did that, and even when he did, he sounded different when he said it. But right then, he sounded like he didn't care.

"She didn't. I called you again. She locked the door and she didn't answer to us-""That's nice. But, what's with the embrace, Mr. Jaegerjaques? Getting up close and personal with the victim?" Grimmjow glared at the man, his anger level rising. "Watch it, Aizen." He spat.

Sosuke smirked.

"I can sue you for calling me by my name, without a 'professor' attached to it, Mr. Jaegerjaques." Grimmjow cocked his eyebrow. "Oh? And I can get you arrested for hitting on your student." Aizen chuckled.

"Yes, you can do that." Akiko hated where this conversation was going.

"Sosuke-""Don't call me by my first name, Ms. Maeda." He spat, and Akiko's heart tore. "What-""I am talking to Mr. Jaegerjaques, Ms. Maeda, if you would please not interfere." Akiko's heart was stuck in her throat. She was hurting too much.

She couldn't take it.

"Mr. Jaegerjaques, you can actually get me arrested for trying to court with Ms. Maeda, but you should also think of this. She would get suspended permanently as well. I can survive, but the question is, can she?" Grimmjow was speechless.

What in the world happened to this guy?

Was he bipolar or something?

"Do not call me, anymore, you don't have the permission. And, if I were you, I would try and study for the math test you'll be having after winter break. It won't be easy, and the grade is important." Aizen glared and walked out.

He kept walking, back to the house.

He didn't bother about Barragan anymore, he would return the money he didn't care.

To a normal spectator, Akiko would seem like the most hurt one. Being rejected like that by the man she loved, going back to a life she never lived in. Akiko even thought about suicide, because the love she had for Aizen was far too great. But, in actuality the real hurting person wasn't Akiko.  
Of course, she was hurt, very hurt.

But, so was Sosuke Aizen.

He loved her, and this whole 'love' deal was new with him. He doesn't know scratch about it. And when he finally believed he fell in love, and when he finally decided that her life was more important than his own, because he loved her, he without knowing it, expected her to do something like that for him. He was ready to sacrifice his freedom for her, and when he went to see whether she was fine, he sees what he saw.

Aizen was a man, and most men aren't okay with crying.

But Aizen wanted to, so badly, he believed he would go mad if he didn't let out the waterworks.

So, for once in his life, Aizen cried.

* * *

**A/N: Holy hamburgers! I just made Aizen CRY! Gah! *ahem* So, in my fic, he's human so, in a situation as this, no man can um, be all Aizen-ish, not even Aizen himself. Did that come out right? Whatever. And, we all knew Akiko wouldn't kill herself, if she did, well then the story's over! And how many of you think Akiko is despicable? Is she turning out to be like Isabella Swan (Swann?) from Twilight? If you ask me, I hate Isabella. Ugh, she annoys me. Is Akiko someone like that? I'm open to criticism, it improves my writing. Yay! So, I really like GrimxNel, but NnoitraxNel is more...skeptic, it's weird, and sometimes, weird is good! Alright, I'm just gonna stop talking now.  
Read and tell me what you guys thought of this chapter and the story so far!~**


	30. Useful Lies- Better Than Harmful Truths

Sosuke woke up with a headache. It wasn't daytime yet, but he knew he couldn't sleep after that. Aizen got off the bed, and walked outside, and checked the time in his phone. It was almost 4 a.m., in the morning. Aizen groaned, and blinked, and it stung. It had been a long time since he had cried, he couldn't even remember when it was. Was it when he learnt that no one would adopt him from his orphanage? No, he didn't cry. He didn't know what attachment meant. He didn't know what it meant to have someone in his life. He didn't know what it meant to lose someone either. But now, he did and it wasn't pleasant. When he calmed down, he realized he had just overreacted, and he also felt the urge to go back to Akiko and let her back in. But, his previous decision stood.

If he loved her, he would stay away from her.

And the thought of letting her go, broke him over and over again.

Akiko didn't cry after Aizen left the house. She just sat there, unmoving, staring at nothing in particular, and mumbled silent things, which even she couldn't perceive. Grimmjow stared at the girl and saw Nel come down. She saw Akiko in the state she was in, and she looked to Grimmjow immediately. Before she could say anything, Grimmjow pulled the girl inside the kitchen and growled. Nel struggled to get out of his hold, and glared at him before gasping. "You always miss the most important parts in the soup opera, don't you?" Nel glared at the boy and pushed him away roughly. "Akiko's life is no soup opera-""Don't kid yourself Nel. It's nothing less than it. Now, my guess is she'll need a shrink." Nel didn't think twice before slapping Grimmjow.

Her eyes widened immediately and she went to touch him.

Grimmjow caught her arm and said, "I've been slapped by a girl today, and I've been yelled at by the worst possible excuse of a human being as well. Apparently, I've had enough." Nel walked to him but Grimmjow walked away.

"I only tried to help her, but seemingly the only person who can help her now, is the one who put her to this state." And walked off.

Nel sunk to the ground and cried.

She cried for Akiko.

She cried for Grimmjow.

She got up and walked to Akiko and pulled her up to her feet. Akiko didn't react to her much, and Nel glared. She pushed Akiko down to the ground roughly, and Akiko gasped. "N-Nel?" She said, and Nel was still glaring. "Akiko. You-You're just, you…" She had so many things to say, but no words exited her mouth. Only tears came out of her eyes, but Nel blinked them away. She wasn't weak. "Akiko, you disgust me!" Akiko stared at her in shock.

"You…you aren't weak Akiko! You're letting yourself seem weak! I…hate it! You need to prove to them that…that you can still stand on your two feet even if the world left you! Because, the Akiko I know- the Akiko I know is nowhere close to falling down and breaking because of love!" Akiko stared at her, and stood up.

"I wasn't going to let anything put me down, Nel." She said, softly. Akiko smiled and said, "I'm…I'm close to forgetting about this. I was just…shocked is all." Nel didn't buy it. There was something different about her best friend's sudden change of heart.

As Nel observed she saw it.

Akiko's smile was fake.

The brunette got up from the ground, and walked inside the room. She turned to Nel and said, "Are you coming? I have to learn Math for the test after winter break." Nel was dumbfounded. She took a while before nodding and followed her.

Grimmjow walked back to his apartment in silence. He shouldn't have reacted that way to Nel, he knew that. But, he didn't know what else to do. He despised Aizen, but he didn't hate Akiko. She reminded him of her. Grimmjow's old 'sister'. Grimmjow was abandoned when he was a child, along with a younger girl. She wasn't related to him, but she stuck around, always telling him she felt safe with him. He thought she was annoying at first, and kept telling her to buzz off or something. But she never went. She was bubbly, loud and had a terribly large crush on his rival/friend, Ichigo. Grimmjow was a part of a local gang, and even after coming to know about it, the girl never left his side.

Grimmjow and Ichigo were friends off the street, and the girl met Ichigo through him. Grimmjow didn't mean for any of the meetings to happen, but they did, and he always yelled at her.

But, she always smiled at him, and called him her 'big brother' telling him about her past. Grimmjow didn't plan on listening before, but one night he did. The girl who followed him, wasn't born an orphan. She lost her elder brother and parents to a terrible car crash, and was left all alone.

And the day she entered Grimmjow's orphanage, she decided he would be her older brother.

And then he was adopted, and she wasn't.

She once told him that if he went away, she would die.

He didn't pay much heed to what she said, but one day, when he walked out of his family and went back to the orphanage, he didn't find her there.

No one spoke of her.

It was as if she never existed.

And that was probably the first time Grimmjow remembered telling her name out loud.

"Orihime."

Grimmjow walked inside his apartment and didn't find Ulquiorra there. He was thankful, and he fell right on his bed. What he needed now, was a good nap.

The next day, Kisuke walked to Akiko's house, hoping she was alright. He didn't know what happened, and Grimmjow didn't pick his phone either. When he called Akiko, he didn't expect her to pick. "Kisuke? Hi!" Kisuke's eyes widened. She sounded too happy.

"Akiko, h-how are you doing?" He asked, and waited for her reply. She didn't take long to say something. "I'm good, are you coming over? Please do! I need help." Kisuke wasn't expecting Akiko to be this…happy.

Did Aizen and her make up?

That was probably the only explanation.

But, it he could recall seeing Aizen the day before, he looked like he was dying. Aizen didn't seem this happy.

Something was up.

He walked inside Akiko's house, and smelt something. It was coming from the kitchen. "Akiko?" He called, and he heard, "I'm in the kitchen, come right in Kisuke!" Kisuke obeyed.

"You're…happy." He commented and Akiko chuckled. "Shouldn't I be?" She asked and Kisuke smiled slightly, "Actually, I want nothing more than that." Akiko smiled once more and continued cooking.

She was glad no one saw it.

She was tired of people worrying about her. She cried on people's shoulders for far too long, and it was time she had to take a stand. Fake smiling? She would try.

For once in her life, Akiko began to lie.

The truth was, she was breaking on the inside, just as much as people would expect. But she had to lie.

She had to lie for the ones who cared for her, and maybe, she also had to lie for herself as well.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, internet's back! House was being renovated, and ugh, I couldn't use the internet. (Which was the most terrible experience of my life!) And now, I'm back! And yeah, tell me what you think of Akiko! Is she too annoying? I still haven't got the feed on that. And, how's the story so far?  
Read and review people!~**


	31. Grace Under Pressure

Kisuke walked home, with a smile on his face. It never once occurred to him that Akiko was hurting on the inside, and he actually believed that she just had a student crush on Sosuke Aizen and nothing more than that. After knowing who he really was on the inside, Akiko finally let go of him. That's what Kisuke believed. When he reached home he saw Yoruichi waiting there, a grin plastered on her face. "Where've you been?" Kisuke walked up to her and hugged her and muttered, "Thank you, Yoruichi." The tan skinned woman chuckled and playfully hit her best friend on his shoulder and said, "Don't thank me, yet." She winked at him and pulled him out of the door, and the two headed out of the apartment.

Sosuke watched the scene from his room, and he couldn't help but think this was all Kisuke's plan and nothing more. But, he was too tired and heartbroken to even move forward and react. Everything felt like it had no reason anymore, and he couldn't help but wonder whether Akiko was feeling the same. Was she feeling this hurt? This broken? "Look what you've done to me, Miss Maeda." He muttered and tossed in his bed.

Akiko shut the door after Kisuke left and slid down behind it and sat on the ground. She was alone now. Nel had gone home after their "math study" and Grimmjow hadn't shown up after what happened the previous day. "It hurts…" Akiko said, but no tears came out of her eyes. Her heart wasn't pounding, its rhythm was normal. Her hands weren't shivering, and her head wasn't spinning. She didn't feel like crying and her voice wasn't lost. Her body seemed like it was fine, running normally like it always did, even before meeting Aizen.

"Then why…why does this hurt so much?" Akiko said, and breathed in.

Her mind was in tatters and she didn't know what to think. She stood up slowly, and walked to the mirror. She looked at herself, brown hair, purple eyes, and pale beige complexion. "I don't even know where it hurts." She said, and touched her face.

She smiled.

It died as quickly as it came.

"What's happening to me?" She asked, hoping someone would answer.

She laughed.

The sound died away.

"I'm a disappointment, aren't I? Mom? Dad?" She asked, and covered her face with her palms. "I haven't been a good daughter to you, have I?" she spoke, and her hands began to shiver.

"Should I hate myself for this?" She asked, her heart's pace now increasing.

"You're not proud of me, are you?" She asked, her voice a whisper.

"My parents must hate me." Akiko stated, and it was then the waterworks began.

Ichigo thought it would be a good idea to visit Akiko since it was a free day, and his father asked to bring her home for lunch. Ichigo walked to her house, hoping everything was alright, him knowing Akiko was a very sensitive girl. Her relationship scared him, and he didn't think Sosuke Aizen was a very good man. His first impression of him wasn't good, and that spoilt things. As he neared her house, he saw Nelliel, Akiko's best friend from school walk towards her house. "Ah well." Ichigo muttered and yelled, "Hey! Nel!" The green haired girl turned to him and waved.

"Hi there, Ichigo." She smiled and Ichigo nodded. "Here to see Akiko?" She asked and Ichigo nodded. "Dad asked me to get her home for lunch. You can come too, my sister Yuzu's a pretty good cook." Nel smiled and said, "I'll take you up on that offer, if it's no problem that is." Ichigo patted the girl's head and said, "Be sure to pay for the meal later." Nel chuckled and walked to the door of her best friend's house.

Before knocking, she heard something from the other side.

"What's wrong now?" Ichigo asked, and Nel signaled him to keep quiet. "Hear that?" She asked and Ichigo neared the door.

"Then why…why does it hurt so much?" Ichigo heard Akiko's voice from the other side of the door and he turned to see Nel. Nel had a worried look on her face and she motioned Ichigo to follow her. "What's going on, Nel?" She didn't tell him anything, but only went to the other side of the house. "This is the kitchen window, there's a mirror here next to it." Nel said. Ichigo was confused.

"What's going on?"

Nel and Ichigo neared the window and heard Akiko talk to herself. Just when Akiko broke down crying, Nel pressed her hand to her mouth, a desperate attempt to not cry. Ichigo was confused but it didn't take him long to figure out that Akiko was hurting.

"Nel, what-""Sosuke Aizen, the teacher she was seeing, broke her heart. He told her he never loved her, but Akiko did." And Nel told her everything she knows about the man. Ichigo grabbed the girl's shoulder and said, "You call yourself Akiko's friend?" He said, growling.

"What do you want me to do then?" Nel asked, and Ichigo didn't think twice.

Nel walked to her destination. She knew the place really well, and she didn't care how long it took. She knocked on the door and gulped. When the door opened, Nel smiled at the man and said, "Hello there professor Kyoraku, can-can I come in?" The principal didn't even think about letting her inside.

"Nelliel! How are you? Been a long time, hasn't it?" Her principal spoke and Nel mentally cursed herself for showing up on his doorstep. He was the most oblivious man she had ever met, and she didn't know how she could break the news to him yet. Just as she sat down on the couch, she heard a woman's voice from the kitchen. And Nel was shocked to see the woman. "Doctor Unohana?" She asked, the tone of surprise clearly evident in her voice.

"Hello there, I don't think we've met." The kind woman said and Nel smiled. "I'm Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck. From 12th grade, in Seireitei High School." Nel said, and Shunsui laughed with joy. "You must be proud to bear that name, am I right?" Nel smiled, internally regretting coming to her principal's house.

It was time to break the news.

"Professor? Can I be honest with you about a problem?" Shunsui suddenly lost the happy demeanor he wore, and nodded. "You once told us, that if we had a problem we could tell you without any hesitations and if it included students, then we wouldn't have to be afraid." Shunsui nodded and Retsu listened.

"I have a confession to make and it includes one of my best friends, and…"Nel gulped. "And?" Shunsui said, and Nel continued. "It includes Professor Aizen too."

Nel recalled Ichigo's words in her head before moving forward.

_'Inform the principal about this.'_

* * *

**A/N: Taking expected turns? Or unexpected? I tried to bring out Akiko's pain in this chapter, honestly I know nothing about break-ups or heartbreak, it's hard to write about something you've never felt. So, hopefully this turned out right. Your thoughts? Please review, I've noticed the reviews getting lesser and lesser as I progress. I want some serious critics to review this story and tell me what they think about this. Read and review~ **


	32. After Beautiful Dream - Agony To Wake Up

Shunsui Kyoraku was known to be the best principal of any school. There were many votes across various schools, and he had won all of them. While he was known as the friendliest principal, he was also keen on maintaining discipline. And if something such as Akiko Maeda's case was involved, Shunsui would go berserk. He, at the moment, could maintain his calm composure and he listened to his student go on and on about how Aizen and Akiko were 'in love'. Retsu Unohana was a good friend of his, and once, during the Rika Koyama incident, she warned him about Aizen, telling him how she didn't trust him.

"Please professor, Akiko's broken right now, I-""She won't be harmed more than she already is, I assure you Miss Nelliel." Nel smiled and sighed. She continued speaking when Shunsui didn't say anything. "So, what's going to happen professor?" Shunsui sighed and he turned to Retsu. "I'm a doctor, I can talk to your friend Akiko. If that's alright." Nelliel hesitated for a moment. Retsu was happy seeing how concerned Nel was for a friend, and Retsu assured her that Akiko wasn't going to be hurt. Nel nodded and stood up and Shunsui said, "I'm going to do a thorough background check on Aizen now." Retsu nodded and said to Nel, "Akiko's safe now." Nel wanted to believe that.

Ichigo knocked on Akiko's door and the girl opened the door and smiled. "Faking smiles now?" Ichigo asked and Akiko's eyes widened for a second and she said, "What're you-""Can I come in?" Akiko nodded and let him inside. "Akiko, I heard what happened. And if you're bottling all that up inside you, it isn't going to help you one bit." Akiko stayed still. "Aizen was a jerk to you, and you know what?" Ichigo pulled the girl to his chest and said, "You're parents are beyond proud of you." That was what started the waterworks again. Akiko clutched onto Ichigo's chest and cried. "I-I wasn't…I didn't know what I was doing…I-"Ichigo shushed her and said, "Cry it out Akiko." And Akiko did that.

After a while the girl calmed down and there was a knock on the door. "You're popular today." Akiko walked to the door and opened it and Nel was standing there with a woman Akiko remembered seeing a long time ago. "Doctor-""Unohana. Akiko, Nel here has informed us about something." Akiko turned to her friend and Nel was looking at Ichigo. Ichigo nodded and stood up. He touched Akiko's shoulder and said, "It's alright Akiko." Akiko wasn't sure about what was going on.

"We know about you and Sosuke Aizen." Akiko felt her head spin all of a sudden. Her heart raced and her hands sweated. Then all went black.

Sosuke Aizen returned the last of his 'stolen' money to Barragan through bank deposits. Maybe luck was on his side when Barragan decided to not make Aizen regret what he did. He turned to see Kisuke Urahara come back into the house and Aizen said, "You love her don't you?" Kisuke didn't expect Aizen to even talk to him. "Who-""Don't play dumb. Akiko Maeda. You love her." Aizen stated. Kisuke sighed and said, "Sosuke, look at how depressing you've become. You're the one who told her you never loved her-""You know I lied." Kisuke chuckled and said, "It's ironic isn't it?"

Aizen frowned. "What do you mean?" Kisuke turned to the man and said, "Remember Sayu Tansho? The girl I was in love with in high school? You-""-she's a whore." Aizen said, and Kisuke growled. "I'm not the type to pick fights. I know what you did to her." Aizen sighed and said, "I didn't lose my virginity to her, if that's what's gotten you so worked up. Sayu wanted to sleep with me, I just wasn't interested. Then because I turned her down, she spread rumors about us, and her name was the one that got spoilt in the end." Kisuke couldn't believe his ears.

"I don't believe you." Aizen sighed and said, "I don't care." Kisuke folded his hands across his chest and said, "What's your point then? So what if I love Akiko? What're you gonna do about it?" Aizen sighed and placed his hands on his head. "Nothing." Kisuke stared at the man before him, never expecting to feel pity for him. Aizen was the reason Kisuke lost his first love. Aizen was…broken. "Sosuke, I-I'm sorry." Kisuke said, and walked out. Aizen slammed his hand on the table and cussed.

Akiko wasn't sure if she was awake or asleep. She was in school, walking around searching for someone. Anyone, since the school was deserted. She opened the door and saw a boy, brown hair, around her age. She walked up to him and said, "Where is everybody-"The boy turned around and Akiko gasped. He looked like Aizen. "Professor?" The boy chuckled and cocked his eye brow. "Professor? I'm as old as you are." He said and walked toward her. He extended his arm and said, "Hi there. I'm Sosuke Aizen." Akiko wasn't believing what she was seeing.

She took his hand and shook it. "Akiko." She said, and Sosuke smirked. Then the next thing she knew, she was in a house, she was sure she never saw it before. She walked outside and saw that it was the country side. She looked for someone, and then to her right she saw a man, around his early twenties. He turned around and Akiko immediately recognized him to be Sosuke Aizen. "Akiko. Hey there." He said, and walked to her and kissed her lips and Akiko knew she was kissing the very same Aizen she longed so desperately to touch.

"I love you." He said, and the girl smiled.

The next thing she knew she was in a church, she looked at herself and smiled. She was the bride. She looked in front of her and saw Sosuke standing there, happier than ever, he bent down to kiss her and Akiko laughed. She threw the bouquet and laughter filled her ears.

The next thing she knew, Akiko was standing in front of a mirror. Her stomach was large and she knew immediately what it meant. She turned to the door on her left and saw Aizen leaning by the doorframe and he was smiling at her. "How is she?" Sosuke asked and Akiko assumed he asked the baby inside her.

She was having a daughter.

"Sosuke-"Akiko woke up, with a stinging pain to her hand. She turned and saw Retsu Unohana and in her hand was a medical shot. Akiko felt drowsy again, and she swore she was groaning in pain and sadness. The dream was so heartbreakingly beautiful, Akiko felt agony in waking up.

* * *

**A/N: Long time! Gah, being busy sucks. So anyways, there's gonna be a new twist to the story, and it's coming up in a short while. Review and tell me what you think about the story so far! Gah, Aizen you poo you! :3 And I was hoping if any of my awesome readers could make a poster or a sketch of Aizen and Akiko together? It'll be like a contest! Whoever wins, gets mentioned in my story. As a character. And if no one participates, (which will most likely be the case) I'll continue typing as if I never said anything. :3**


	33. Bolt Out Of The Clear Sky

Grimmjow got a phone call that morning, and the caller ID read Nelliel. Grimmjow thought she was calling just to apologize and he ignored the call at first. But calls kept coming and Grimmjow picked it and said, "Save it Nel, I don't need your-""Grimmjow, come to Akiko's, she needs all the help she can get." It's always Akiko.

Akiko this. Akiko that.

"What did she do this time?" Grimmjow groaned, not really wanting to get out of his house. "Grimmjow, I knew your angry-""Well, if you know I'm angry, then you wouldn't have called me." Nel didn't know how to reply to that. "Fine. I'll call Aizen." Grimmjow breathed and said, "Yeah, do that." And he hung up. Grimmjow was in a bad mood, and there wasn't anything that was going to change that sooner. He turned to the window and sighed. "Screw it, I'm taking a nap." And Grimmjow did just that.

Ichigo asked Nel if Grimmjow was going to come. "No, I don't think so. Something happened earlier today-""What?" Ichigo asked and Nel told him about the slap. "You slapped Grimmjow? He doesn't take that nicely." Nel nodded, and stared at her phone. "I know." She said, and sighed. Retsu turned to the two teenagers and said, "She'll be asleep for some time. I gave her a shot because she was fidgeting in her sleep, which isn't a god sign. Take care of her, alright? I need to get back now. Some of us have to go over to Sosuke Aizen and talk to him about this." Nel and Ichigo nodded and watched as Retsu walked out of the house. "She's a good doctor." Nel commented and smiled. "Yeah, a little scary." Ichigo said, and turned back to Akiko and sighed.

"Why do these things happen to her anyway?" Nel listened to him as he spoke. "Since we were young, she's always had…bad luck when it came to relationships. Any kind of relationship for that matter. She lost her parents, she didn't have that many friends, and now her love life if I can call it that, is all screwed up." Nel agreed silently and said, "At least she's got some friends who won't give up on her no matter what." Ichigo nodded. He stood up and thought about something. Akiko never trusted anyone blindly. That much, he was sure about.

He had to talk to Aizen himself if he has to know one very important thing. "Where are you going?" Nel asked, and Ichigo said, "Take care of her, I'll be back." Nel nodded hesitantly and Ichigo walked out. As he walked to Aizen's apartment, he could only think of a few things. What was Aizen's intention in the beginning? Honestly, it couldn't mean that Aizen fell in love with Akiko from the first time he laid eyes on her. He would've wanted something. And even if Aizen did fall in love with Akiko, there has to be something else which triggered it. "A brief talk with the devil is all I'm gonna need." Ichigo said, and walked up to Aizen's apartment. As the door opened, he saw Aizen sitting on the couch, looking like death.

Aizen never expected to see the orange haired boy again. "What're you doing here?" Aizen asked, and Ichigo thought twice before walking inside a place like that. "Are you dying?" Aizen took a deep breath and said "I might as well." Ichigo glared at the man and said, "I need to ask you a few questions." Aizen exhaled and said, "Yeah, whatever. I'm google, I have all the answers you're looking for." Aizen said, sarcastically. "Oh and by the way, the principal knows about Akiko and you." "Somehow that doesn't surprise me." Aizen glared at the boy and Ichigo spoke, "When you first met Akiko, what did you want with her? You couldn't have fallen in love with her at first sight." Aizen chuckled and said, "Why, isn't Akiko good enough like that?" Ichigo glared and said, "No, you don't seem the type." Aizen chuckled once again and said, "You're smart, I'll give you that."

"I wanted to get into her pants, because she didn't swoon over me like the other girls." Ichigo wanted nothing more than to break the man's face for speaking like that. "But, I can tell you from the minute I saw her I knew she was different." Ichigo listened on, afraid that he would lose his self-control. "As I got to know Akiko, I grew feelings for her. It didn't take long for her to like me back either. And every time I came close to sleeping with her, I couldn't." Aizen glared at the ground and said, "A voice inside me kept telling me I didn't deserve love, and before I could let her go, I fell deeply in love with her. And she did too."

"And now when I did leave her…she's struggling to keep up." Aizen said, his voice low as he felt he realized something important. "She needs me to survive, just as much as I need her." Ichigo scoffed.

"Akiko's going to be fine without you." He said, and prepared to walk out. "We'll see about that. Akiko's going to finish her school her this year, and after that, I can be with her. And it doesn't have to be behind closed doors, Mr. Kurosaki." Aizen said, smirking.

"I should've thought about this before." Aizen chuckled as he stood up. "My talk with you enlightened me, Mr. Kurosaki, I should thank you." Aizen chuckled once more. He brushed his fingers through his hair and said, "Akiko's mine for the taking. I only have to evade the principal now." Ichigo groaned and said, "And me."

Aizen cocked his eye brow and said, "Hm?"

"Yeah, you heard me. I won't let you touch her." Aizen frowned slightly. "And that's because?"

"Because I love Akiko, and I intend to keep her safe."

That struck Aizen like a bolt out of the clear blue skies.

* * *

**A/N: A love triangle? Ichigo? Really? Where did that come from? Okay, no one's participated in my contest yet, but it's still open! My account name in deviantART is Irissky, and send me your pictures there! A drawing of Akiko and Aizen together.  
Read and review~ **


	34. I'm Keeping You For Myself, Baby

"Akiko, we're going for a walk." Ichigo stated as soon as he went to Akiko's house. Akiko stared at Ichigo's face. She had woken up a few hours ago, and she felt calmer than before. Nel was reading a book and smiled at Ichigo's proposition. "That's a great idea." Nel said, and Akiko smiled slightly. "Let's go then?" Ichigo nodded, and smiled.

The truth was, Ichigo didn't love Akiko like Aizen did. He loved her, as a friend and nothing more, but he would protect her from Aizen, and that didn't matter if he had to lie. He just had to make sure Akiko didn't know about it. Ichigo checked his phone and sent Grimmjow a message to talk to Nel. 'He's being an ass.' Ichigo thought and walked out of the house with Akiko. "Where do you want to go?" Ichigo shrugged and said, "Do you have a place in mind?" Akiko shrugged. "You aren't much of a planner, are you?" Akiko smiled. Ichigo was a good friend, and she liked him very much. They walked the streets aimlessly, talking about their past, and random nothings. "Hey, Nel tells you everything right?" Akiko nodded. "Does she like Grimmjow?" Akiko chuckled and shook her head. "I don't know that. She doesn't know herself I think." Akiko's mind was far from Aizen, and Ichigo intended to keep it that way. "We'll find out that now, won't we?" Ichigo said, as he sent Grimmjow another text. "Meet…Nel…tonight…at Akiko's…house…she…has something….to say." Ichigo spoke as he typed the message and sent it.

Akiko giggled. "You're hooking them up?" Ichigo shrugged. "Nel's a nice girl. She slapped Grimmjow, so she can handle it." Akiko chuckled once more.

Sosuke Aizen called up Shunsui and waited for the guy to pick the phone. "Sosuke, I was hoping to meet you later today." Sosuke nodded and said, "Sure, should I come to some meeting place?" Shunsui sighed. "There's nothing to be casual about, Sosuke." He said, and Aizen smirked. "I'm sure." "The café where we had a meeting earlier with Gin will be fine." Aizen nodded and hung up. He knew just what to say.

He walked out of the house and from afar he saw Akiko and Ichigo walking together, laughing and Aizen frowned. 'He loves her, eh.' Aizen thought to himself and shrugged. 'Let's see if she loves you, Mr. Kurosaki.' Aizen smirked and walked toward them and 'pretended' to bump into them. Aizen faked a sad/pained look as he saw Akiko and the girl's eyes were wide. Ichigo grunted and frowned at the brown haired male and knew this was some plan right away.

'S-Sosuke…Aizen? What's he doing here? He looks…so sad…what if he didn't lie to me? What if he said what he did because he knows we can't be together? Oh no, Ichigo's here, what if he thinks Ichigo and I are-'Akiko's thought trailed and she saw Aizen smile. Akiko cringed as she knew he was in pain.

It was easy for Aizen to fake a pained expression, and smile on top of that as well. "Mr. Kurosaki. Miss…Maeda. I must be off, I'm sorry for bumping into you." Ichigo grunted and said, "Yeah, whatever just-""It's okay. No harm done." Akiko interjected and Ichigo frowned harder. "Thank you." Aizen said, faking it. Ichigo wanted to beat this guy up. 'What the hell is he doing?' Ichigo turned to look at Akiko and saw that she was looking at Aizen with a pitied expression. 'So this is his plan.' Ichigo thought and said, "Mr. Aizen, shouldn't you be off?" Akiko immediately looked away, and Aizen nodded. He walked away quietly, and Ichigo could see the smirk in his face.

"He looked miserable." Ichigo frowned. "He's faking it, Akiko. He's going to see Professor Kyoraku. That's why." Akiko flinched. "I see." She was dull now. All of Ichigo's hard work was lost. "Let's go get something to eat?" Ichigo asked and Akiko nodded absentmindedly.

Sosuke walked into the café and saw Shunsui sitting there alone. Aizen was pleased with the fact that the doctor wasn't around. She was trouble, and Aizen knew that. He walked to the table and said, "Hello there, Professor Kyoraku." Shunsui didn't smile, nor stand. "Sit down, Sosuke." And the male did just that. "I heard about you and Akiko, and I didn't expect this from you." Shunsui said, and Aizen sighed. He faked an expression of guilt and said, "I got carried away, but I realized what I was doing and called it off before things got out of hand." Shunsui cocked his eyebrow and said, "She's suffering." Aizen's eyes widened and said, "Is she alright? She still is my student professor I-""She's alright. Doctor Unohana spoke to her." Aizen sighed and said, "That's good to hear. Professor, I know I'm in no position to ask you to believe me, but things aren't that far off, I assure you. I have no feelings for her whatsoever. She is my student now." Aizen looked into the principal's eyes and Shunsui smiled. "That's what I wanted to hear, but Sosuke, you should talk to Akiko." Aizen smirked internally, and said, "I shouldn't, I think it's best she heals on her own." Shunsui nodded.

"That was easy." Aizen said, as he walked back home. 'I've convinced the professor, now all I need to do is make sure Akiko doesn't fall out of love with me.'

Nel sighed. She was supposed to wait at Akiko's house till the two of them returned. Suddenly her phone began to ring, and she knew it was going to be her parents asking her to come home. "Mom, I am not-""Shut up, I'm not your mom." It was Grimmjow. "Oh." Nel said, and placed her hand on her cheek. "Listen, I lashed out. I was angry. So…I'm sorry." Nel gasped. "You're what?" "Don't make me repeat it, damn it!" Nel smiled. "Grimmjow, I'm sorry too." Nel blushed as she said his name.

Grimmjow grunted. She liked him, he knew that. He knew how girls behaved, he knew Nel liked him. He didn't like her like that, he was sure. But, he didn't want her to feel bad. Girls with emotions were volatile. "Ichigo told me you needed to talk to me about something." Nel cocked her eyebrow. She didn't say that. Unless…"Um, nothing. He's just being lame." Nel said as fast as she could.

Grimmjow chuckled.

Crushes were funny.

"I'll see you later." He didn't like her now, but who's to say he might not in the future?

* * *

**A/N:** **This story might end soon. Might.  
Losing ideas, so unless my readers give me some very interesting turns, I might end it.  
Read and review~ **


	35. Side Story: Nel And The Two Men

Grimmjow sat in front of Nel in some fancy restaurant and he sighed. He disliked dating. He just didn't see the point. Grimmjow wasn't romantic, neither did he like romance, he was just Grimmjow the tough hotshot who knew he was good looking. "Grimmjow?" Grimmjow didn't want to look at Nel in front of him, and he sighed once more. "Grimmjow you idiot, wake up!"

Grimmjow woke up and looked around. It was Nel. "What the hell are you doing in my house-""Your house? This is Akiko's house you fool." Nel said, frowning. Grimmjow sat up and looked around.

It was true, this was Akiko's house.

So let's back up for a minute. Grimmjow called Nel and told her that he'll see her later, and he knew she was alone at Akiko's house so he went there to see her. And at some point he fell asleep and Nel woke him up. Yes, that's what happened.

"You're always so lazy, this is so ridiculous." Nel said, and walked to the kitchen. Grimmjow grunted. 'One minute she likes me and is all girly and the next minute she's miss bossy.' Grimmjow thought to himself and said, "Where's Akiko?" Nel answered from the kitchen, "She's out with Ichigo. She needs some time off from all the drama that's happening." The blue haired male agreed.

"Did you know Professor Shunsui knows about everything now?" Grimmjow didn't. "I'm guessing you told him after Ichigo told you to?" Nel was shocked. "How did you-""I know Ichigo." Nel nodded.

"Hey, you have a crush on me, right?" Grimmjow couldn't hold himself back. Nel gasped and her face reddened. What kind of question was that? How was Nel supposed to answer that? 'Oh no, was it too obvious? What the hell is wrong with you Grimmjow!?' Nel cursed internally, and she knew she took too much time in answering back, and Grimmjow chuckled.

"So, I'll take that as a yes." Nel grunted. "What's wrong with you?" She said, and the male turned to look at her and he smirked.

"Why? I noticed something and I pointed it out." He said, and smirked wider. "You're a jerk." She didn't see any point in hiding it anymore. "Yeah, I know that. Hey, you've got good taste." Nel stood up. "Tell Akiko, I left because my mom was worried." Grimmjow caught her arm and said, "Don't go just because I made you uncomfortable, come on-""Who do you think I am?" She yelled, and pulled her hand away and ran out.

Grimmjow didn't know what he did.

"What the hell are with the girls anyway?" He wondered out loud, and grunted. "I acknowledged her feelings, what more does she want? A kiss-Oh." Grimmjow groaned.

"Geez, girls are more into such things than guys are." Grimmjow said, and stood up and followed Nel.

Nel's heart was beating rapidly. She knew Grimmjow didn't return her feelings, and she was satisfied with it just being a crush, that was why she didn't tell Akiko about it, since she knew those feelings didn't matter.

But who would've thought Grimmjow was such a jerk?

Nel didn't cry, she wanted to. She ran blindly and grunted more than ten times.

And then, she bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going-""Nnoitra shut up!" It was Nnoitra. The tall male's eyes widened as he saw Nel yell at him. He could tell she was angry, but he didn't know why. All he knew was that he wasn't the reason and she shouldn't have lashed out on him.

That made him mad.

"Hey, listen, what makes you think you can yell at me huh-""Get lost, I can't waste my time talking to the likes of you." Nel said, and that was it for Nnoitra. He grabbed the girl by her arms and grunted. "You're gonna wish you haven't ever met me-""I already do." Nnoitra was about to push her roughly to the ground but, Nel in a quick movement snuck her foot in between his and tripped him. "Don't push me, Nnoitra. Especially when I'm mad." Nel warned and heard someone clapping from behind.

"Nice." It was Grimmjow.

He laughed when he saw her go all out on Nnoitra like that, and frankly that was pretty rough for a girl. He hadn't expected a friend of Akiko's to be this…feisty and he liked it. He knew he didn't like her like that, but he thought he'd give it a shot. He clapped when Nnoitra fell to the ground and Nel froze.

"Hey, Nel, you didn't let me finish there." Grimmjow said, and Nel bit her lip and frowned. Nnoitra grunted loudly and charged to grab Nel, but Grimmjow pulled her away. "Can't you see we're talking here, spoonbill?"

Nnoitra groaned.

"I don't care." He said, and walked closer to Grimmjow. "Before I break that guy's face, I have something to do." Grimmjow pulled Nel and kissed her lips and Nel gasped. She didn't push him away, instead pulled him closer.

"So what if you have a crush on me, huh? That's cute." Grimmjow murmured. Nel blushed and smiled slightly.

Nnoitra stood there unmoving.

What. The. Fuck. Just. Happened?

Nnoitra felt his insides boiling, but why? Why was he so angry? Usually, he'd just ignore all this and walk away, but for some reason he wanted to kick that blue haired punk's ass till he bled. Nnoitra clenched his fists and bit his teeth.

He hated him.

He hated everything.

But he sure as hell knew something that day.

_'Hi, my name's Nelliel, what's yours?'_

_'Nnoitra.'_

_'Let's be friends, okay? Forever.'_

_'Okay.'_

_'Pinky promise.'_

_'…pinky promise.'_

"Pinky promise, my ass."

He didn't hate Nel.

He couldn't.

He loved her.

All along.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Nnoitra. That's what I thought as I ended this chapter. Seriously, poor Nnoitra.  
This is just a side story. The plot, it's going to end soon, so I thought (After reading the reviews) this would be a good idea to keep going.  
Akiko and Aizen action will come soon.  
Review and tell me your views people. :)**


	36. Love Is Ridiculous

Grimmjow and Nnoitra didn't fight that day. Nel intervened and took the blue haired male away. Nnoitra didn't run after them, not after what he realized. He watched as Nel held onto Grimmjow's hands and walked away. It killed him to see it, yet there wasn't anything to do about it. He was mean to Nel, all the time, and now he couldn't expect her to come running behind him because of a stupid pinky promise.

Nnoitra walked away, his heart crushed.

Akiko and Ichigo walked back home quietly. The run in with Sosuke Aizen proved painful for the girl to keep walking, and Ichigo sighed. "Hey, if you want to feel better again, you have to move past the fear and pain, Akiko. You're not weak, I know you can do it." Ichigo smiled and Akiko nodded.

"But, something tells me he was lying Ichigo. He was lying about not loving me, because I know he does. I know he just wanted to get into my pants before, but he had several opportunities to do so, yet he didn't. Maybe he left because he didn't want to hurt me anymore, but he doesn't realize that him leaving hurt me the most." Akiko spoke.

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Akiko, he…" Ichigo knew what she was saying was the truth, but he didn't want to hear it from her. They loved each other, even if Aizen was a sick twisted man, who couldn't be trusted, he loved her too. Ichigo groaned.

"This is so frustrating." He said, and sighed.

"Akiko, let's go home okay?" He said, and took the girl home.

Nel was overexcited for two things. As soon as Akiko returned home, Nel pounced on her and said, "I'm dating Grimmjow!" Ichigo turned to look at his blue haired friend and smirked. Akiko smiled and said, "That's great!" Nel blushed. "The other thing is next week, school's opening." Akiko's stomach exploded. She didn't know how she would look at Aizen in the eye. He was still his teacher.

'Oh god, why do you hate me?' Akiko thought and groaned. "So, we need to do some shopping. This is senior year, we need to look as good as possible." Akiko shook her head. "Nel, we're not cheerleaders. We don't have to-""Oh hush." Akiko listened.

That night, Akiko was alone at home. She couldn't sleep, and she checked her phone. No new messages. Akiko sighed and shoved it under the pillow and got off the bed. "I'm taking a walk." She said, and grabbed her jacket, and headed out. Akiko walked the empty streets alone, and she sighed. She could see the air come out of her mouth, the coldness now striking her.

Akiko walked near the park and saw that no one was there. It wasn't that late, it was only 10 o clock. Akiko turned around and walked to another street. There was a seat there, and Akiko sat down, ignoring the person beside her. All the while, she only thought about Aizen. She thought about the good times they shared, and she suddenly remembered the part where he took her gym shorts and never returned it to her.

She remembered the time with Yachiru.

She remembered the time he first kissed her.

And then she remembered something else. The car incident. _'Oh I wish I can ride it.' _

_'I wish that too.' _Akiko now understood what Aizen had meant, and she groaned, her face red.

"Why am I so stupid?" She thought out loud. "Because you're a girl." Came a voice beside her. Akiko gasped and turned to her left and saw Nnoitra there. Akiko almost stood up, but she didn't. "N-Nnoitra-""Shut it, kid." He said, and Akiko frowned slightly. He didn't look too happy. She could see there were dark bangs under his eyes, and he was holding a beer bottle.

"Are you drunk?" The words came out of her mouth before she even realized it. "What's it to you?" Akiko shook her head. "Hey, you ever felt the feeling of…someone stepping on your heart and crushing it, and blowing away the powder?" Akiko cringed.

"I…won't exaggerate it as much, but I know the feeling." Akiko admitted. Nnoitra glanced at her and clicked his tongue.

"It's fucking ridiculous." Akiko felt sad for him now.

"Nnoitra, did you love anyone-"Nnoitra groaned. "You and Aizen huh." Akiko's eyes widened and before she fought back, Nnoitra said, "I'm with Barragan, the men that kidnapped you." Akiko turned away. "I'm not here to kidnap you." Nnoitra said, and Akiko turned to look at him.

Then something struck her.

Nel announced that she was dating Grimmjow.

Akiko gasped as she realized what really was going on. "Oh, Nnoitra…I'm so sorry I didn't know-""Like it matters." Nnoitra knew she figured it out. There was no use hiding it now, right?

"Nnoitra, I know how you feel. I'm so sorry, I feel terrible-""Want a beer kid?" Akiko blinked.

She put her hands in front of her face and shook them rapidly and spoke, "On n-no I-""I figured. You don't seem the type." Nnoitra said. "How long have you loved her?" Akiko had to ask.

"I've never not loved her." Akiko felt her insides melt away. "You shouldn't drink Nnoitra. The world isn't ending. This is hard I know, and I'm so sorry-""Quit apologizing kid, I'll hit you if you say that word again." "Okay, sorry." Akiko yelped as she felt a hand on her head. "Stupid kid." Nnoitra said. Akiko frowned. "I'm no kid, we're almost the same age-""Don't push me." Akiko was quiet.

"Go home. If you don't wanna be raped, or murdered. Or both." Akiko nodded and stood up. "Nnoitra." The tall male turned to look at the girl. "Things will become better." She said and smiled. Nnoitra scowled. "Get moving." He said, and Akiko waved and walked away.

Nnoitra looked at his phone and sighed.

"Stupid girl." He said, and closed his eyes, throwing away the beer bottle.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, this story might actually end soon. 50 chapters, I think.  
Nel and Nnoitra are my favorite, more than Nel and Grimmjow.  
Really.  
Nnoitra DIED staring into Nel's eyes in the manga!  
And anime.  
And well, read and review~ :)**


	37. It's My Turn To Play

Akiko knew she was afraid that morning. Winter break was over, and school had begun. She wondered if every student knew about her relationship with Aizen, and she wondered if people would make fun of her. It was senior year, and she hoped nothing utterly embarrassing happened. Finals were in three months and Akiko had no other choice but to grit her teeth and suffer all those months.

"Do you think Aizen would be…teaching?" Akiko asked herself, and she breathed. "Don't worry Akiko, Grim and Nel are staying by your side." She told herself and walked out of the house and her heart dropped. Aizen was walking to school.

Akiko 'meeped' and licked her lips, she didn't know if she should walk casually or just wait till he passed. 'Get a hold of yourself, Akiko.' She scolded herself and walked, hoping Aizen didn't see her.

Oh, but he did.

It was his plot all along, and it seemingly worked. Aizen could read people and he knew what their reactions would be even before the situation happened. He smirked slightly as he walked, knowing Akiko was right behind him. Aizen didn't want rumors spreading around, if they did then he'd lose his job. And after Akiko graduated, she was his.

He walked to school and entered the office room, and took out a sheet of paper. It was the math test. Akiko or not, he was still a teacher. 'This will be easy.' Aizen thought and sighed. He walked to class, and saw everyone there.

'Apparently, no one other than Akiko, Nelliel and Grimmjow know about our relationship, so that's a plus point.' Aizen coughed and said, "Hello class. I'm hoping you all had a good vacation." The class broke out into whispers and Aizen frowned slightly.

Akiko stared at the bench, not looking anywhere else, and Nel and Grimmjow stared at Aizen looking and waiting for any signs. 'Those two are staring at me like I'm their prey. This is getting uncomfortable.' Aizen groaned internally and said, "I hope all of you have prepared for the test, it is an easy one." He wrote the questions on the board.

Akiko had to look up to see the board and saw Aizen writing. She stared at his back and her thoughts wandered.

'If I hugged him, what would happen?' She thought and immediately shook her head. 'What the heck is wrong with me?' She scolded herself internally and jotted down the answers in the paper.

Nel knew this test was easy, but also knew Akiko wouldn't find it that easy. Grim didn't look like he cared and Nel sighed when the three of them walked out together. "The class wasn't weird." Nel commented and Grim agreed.

"I'm going to flunk." Akiko said, grumbling. Nel chuckled and suddenly saw Nnoitra staring at her. Nel turned away and Akiko turned to look at the taller male. She bit her lip and sighed.

Aizen took out Akiko's paper and smirked. "She is so bad at this." He chuckled as he graded her paper. Nel topped, and Grimmjow got an F. Aizen smirked at how Akiko sat in class, she felt uncomfortable, but she didn't look away from him. Aizen, on purpose didn't look at Akiko at all, and that made her even more uncomfortable. Aizen chuckled when someone knocked on his door.

"Come in." It was someone he never expected to see.

Aizen cocked his eyebrow and said, "Is there something you need Miss Maeda?" Akiko frowned at the man and said, "Yes, my gym shorts." Aizen blushed slightly at her request and coughed. "Um…I don't-""Yes?" Akiko pressed and Aizen groaned. This was uncomfortable. Akiko removed the first button of her uniform shirt and bent down slightly.

Aizen's eyes widened. 'What is she doing?' Aizen groaned. 'Not good.' He thought to himself, shifting in his seat. "Miss Maeda-""Professor Aizen, I would appreciate if you returned my gym shorts back to me." Akiko said, and turned to face the door. She licked her lips and Aizen closed his eyes. He pressed a book to his lap, his growing member throbbing.

"See you around, Professor." Akiko said, in a very different voice and left the room.

Aizen grumbled something which only he could hear and headed to the bathroom.

Akiko chuckled as she walked the hallways. She knew how to handle the man now. At first it seemed like he was playing with her, but now the tables have turned. "It's my turn now." Akiko said, and chuckled more.

She knew he still loved her and moreover, she knew he still wanted her. And while that want was still alive, Akiko still had the upper hand. 'At least no one else can see me act this way.' She thought to herself and walked into her next class, surely Aizen knew he would be late to his.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter made me laugh!  
Really!  
So, read and review about what you think. I think 40+ chapters I'll end this. I have the ending in mind, I was thinking on ways to GET there. **


	38. Dose Of His Own Medicine

Akiko laughed heartily. She was happier these days, and even Nel noticed. Akiko hadn't told Nel about her trying to seduce Aizen, that she kept a secret. But, Nel was glad Akiko was happier. Akiko walked home alone, and noticed Aizen following her behind. Akiko smiled and chuckled, and stopped walking. Aizen did as well.

Akiko continued walking once more, and Aizen did too.

He didn't want to get too close to her, and Akiko was just playing with him. He suspected that she was but, 'Akiko isn't the type.' His brain told him.

Akiko walked a few steps and stopped abruptly. Aizen stopped as well. This was frustrating, now he was sure she was playing with him. Akiko chuckled and slowly walked a few steps, and turned around and saw him there.

She ignored him.

Aizen frowned. He didn't like this.

Usually he made girls squirm, but this girl played with his strings, and he didn't like it. He reached his apartment, and groaned. "She's playing with me." He commented and Kisuke popped in. "Who?" he said, and Aizen frowned. "Akiko." Kisuke laughed at him, and said, "Really? How is she-""She's trying to seduce me. She thinks it's funny. I'll show her."

Kisuke never saw this side of Aizen before.

He was childish.

Kisuke chuckled and sighed. "Yeah, you show her." He said, and got back to his work.

The next day, when Akiko was alone, Aizen gave her gym shorts back. "Here you go Miss Maeda. They were extremely useful." Aizen smirked and Akiko blushed slightly. 'Yes, this makes you uncomfortable doesn't it?'

"What's this white stain professor?" Aizen turned beet red in one second and then Akiko said, "Oh, it's just some thread. My bad, I thought it was something else. Thank you for returning them professor." She said, and walked away.

Aizen stood there, his eyes wide.

'What the hell?' He thought to himself and he swore he saw Akiko smirking.

Akiko chuckled as soon as she reached class and sat down. "Well, looks like someone's in high spirits." Akiko grinned and said, "Yeah. I'm finally loving high school." Nel chuckled and nodded. "It's about time you did."

Akiko reached home and collapsed on her bed when she found her phone vibrating. She picked it up and saw there was a text message. It was Aizen.

Akiko smirked.

It said, Akiko, what are you doing?

She replied, Professor, I just reached home.

Aizen growled at her reply, he could smell the sarcasm radiating off the text message. He threw his phone away and fell on his bed.

She was 17. He was 23.

In three months, she wasn't his student anymore.

Aizen planned on being with her anyway.

But, this is just hard.

The next day, Aizen saw Akiko talking to a group of girls and she noticed him coming inside the school. She licked her lips and Aizen frowned. 'She's definitely playing the Shiksa right now.' Aizen thought as he entered his cabin.

The principal summoned him and spoke to him about Akiko. "How is she dealing with things?" Aizen wanted to frown and tell him she was seducing him and taking things splendidly but he said, "She's doing better." Shunsui smiled and said, "You can leave." Aizen frowned as he exited the room.

Then, it began to rain.

Aizen walked to his apartment and he almost gasped at a sight in front of him. Akiko. She was drenched.

And her clothes…'My goodness-'Aizen felt uncomfortable and he was in the middle of the street.

Akiko didn't plan on getting drenched. But she knew this was an advantage. She turned to see Aizen there, his mouth agape and she chuckled. "Do you want some professor?" Aizen frowned and spoke immediately. "What?"

Akiko chuckled and showed him the bar of chocolate she was eating. "Chocolate. It's sweet." Aizen disliked being played.

"No…thanks." Akiko chuckled and turned around and walked slowly.

'I know you can't resist, professor Aizen. You're getting a dose of your own medicine now. Don't get me wrong professor, I love you, but playing with you is fun.' Akiko smiled and walked home.

Aizen went home and took a cold shower.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter made me laugh when I wrote it.  
Seriously.  
Read and review loves~ :)**


	39. First Fights

Akiko woke up that morning and noticed her phone ringing. She didn't see who it was she just picked it up and spoke, "Hello?" 'Who calls at six in the morning?' She thought and the voice at the other end startled her. "Miss Maeda." Akiko sat up straight and gasped, hearing chuckles on the other side of the line. "P-Professor Aizen?" "Yes, it is me. I'm sorry to wake you, it's just that, your math grades are relatively poorer compared to your friend Nelliel, I was hoping you would tell me if there is any reason for that to happen?"

Akiko frowned. He didn't call her just to tell her about her grades. 'At 6 in the morning too!' She thought and cleared her throat. "Maybe because my teacher is a little too…distracting." She probably shouldn't have said that, but whatever. Aizen chuckled and before he could say anything, Akiko sneezed. The male frowned and said, "Are you okay, Miss Maeda?" Akiko frowned harder and said, "I don't think it concerns you, professor." She said, and Aizen frowned harder. Akiko sneezed four times and Aizen spoke, "Akiko-""Listen, professor, I'm really happy that you worry about my grades at…6 in the morning and all, but thanks for your concern, I think I can handle things by myself-"The girl sneezed once more and Aizen said, "Akiko, your sick-""Like it matters to you! Your my teacher, and I'd rather you stay that way!" Her voice broke at the end, and the girl hung up.

Aizen frowned. Akiko was sick. She sounded sick and she told him he wasn't concerned? Aizen knew that it was frustrating for her to keep pretending, like it was for him, but she wasn't really experienced with what she was doing. He knew she missed him, just like how he missed her, but there wasn't anything he could do about it now. "Akiko, just three more months, and I can have you in my arms again." He muttered.

Akiko sneezed when Nel greeted her that morning in school. "Looks like someone's sick." Nel said, and Akiko frowned. "Oh, whatever." She noticed Grimmjow at the other end and Akiko waved. He looked at her and smiled. His gaze turned to Nel, but he just nodded. "What happened?" Nel sighed. "It…didn't work out." For some reason, Akiko felt glad.

"Oh? What happened?" Akiko hoped the happiness in her voice wouldn't show. Nel shrugged and said, "It was mutual, the break up, we weren't…compatible I guess." Akiko smiled inwardly and hoped Nnoitra had heard of this.

He did, actually.

"Nel?" Akiko spoke up, and Nel looked at her and smiled. "Don't worry, Grim and I are friends again, just like Ted and Robin are, but they had feelings for each other later, but she does marry Barney so-"Akiko shook her head and said, "Who's Barney Nel?" Nel stopped walking and looked at Akiko. "What do you mean?" Akiko smiled wider and said, "Lunch, I need to talk to you. He's going to kill me for this, but heh, whatever." Nel was confused. "Who?" Akiko giggled and said, "You'll see." She walked forward blindly and bumped into someone. "Ow." She looked up and saw Sosuke Aizen standing there, with a frown plastered on his face.

Akiko returned the gesture and pulled Nel away from there. Nel observed the two of them and shook her head. "Something happened?" Akiko told her about the phone call. "Oh, wow." She muttered and Akiko said, "We had our first fight today." Nel shrugged and said, "You make it sound like you two are still a couple." Akiko blushed. "I still love him, Nel." Nel would've spat out water if she had any inside her mouth. "Akiko-""I know what I'm doing, Nel. Trust me on this." Nel didn't know what to say. In the end, she sighed and nodded. "Alright. But, he's a teacher-""And I'll not be his student in three months, and guess what…" Akiko told her about the incidents from the past few days.

Nel broke out laughing. "Oh wow, this is ridiculous, Akiko, I never thought you'd be like-"Someone cleared their throat and Nel and Akiko turned to look at Aizen in front of class. Nel looked to the bench and chuckled and Akiko frowned immediately. Aizen sighed and said, "If all of you are done talking, we can begin the class."

After school, when Akiko was walking home, someone pulled her to an empty corner and Akiko saw that it was Aizen. "Professor-"He kissed her on the lips and Akiko took no time in kissing back. But, something else happened as well. Akiko bit Aizen's lip and the man recoiled. "What the-""Professor, nice to see you. But, I should be going home and studying since my math grades are terrible." Akiko said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Aizen glared at the girl, and hated the fact she brushed off the kiss as if it were nothing. 'And she freaking bit me!' He thought and Akiko walked away.

"Two can play it this way." Aizen said, smirking, as he walked to his apartment.

* * *

**A/N: This is funny. Insanely, don't you think?  
Review and tell me what you think, so far. :)**


	40. Good Things Come To Those Who Wait

Aizen was teaching when saw Nel and Akiko talking to each other, rather loudly. "Miss Maeda and Miss Odelschwanck, detention." Nel and Akiko was staring at the teacher with wide eyes. "But-""No buts, this is the second time you both interrupted me in class today." Nel sighed and Akiko stared at Aizen wondering if he had any tricks up his sleeve.

And Aizen did, actually.

After class, Akiko and Nel walked out of class, when Aizen smiled at the both of them and exited it with them. "Professor, if this is any means to get to Akiko then-""Miss Odelschwanck that is no way to talk to a teacher." Akiko knew right then that something was up. She cocked her eyebrow and sighed. "Alright, we'll see you in detention professor." She emphasized the word 'professor' and walked away with Nel. "What do you think you're doing?" Akiko chuckled and said, "Oh, please, he thinks he's the only one with skills, I've got some too." She walked to a bunch of boys standing in the corner and Akiko turned to Nel and said, "I'm going to ask Nnoitra for a favor, so you don't mind alright?" Nel frowned and fought back, "Why on earth would I mind?"

Akiko gave her a look and Nel grunted.

Akiko walked over to Nnoitra and said, "Hi." Nnoitra cocked his eyebrow at her and said, "What do you want, kid?" Akiko smiled and said, "I want you to get yourself in detention with me and Nel today with professor Aizen." Nnoitra chuckled and said, "Why would I do that?" Akiko 'hmm'ed and said, "Because Nel's there." Nnoitra sighed and nodded. "Fine."

Akiko told Nel what Nnoitra felt about her, and that shocked Nel more than anything. Nel never hated Nnoitra, she felt sad for him and now that he loves her, she didn't know what to do. She felt nervous all of a sudden and she didn't talk about Nnoitra at all.

It was easy for the male to get into detention. And what Akiko told him next shocked him. "You what?" Akiko nodded and said, "I want you to flirt with me." Nnoitra shook his head, and sighed. "Nel will-""Nel knows. And trust me, getting on mu good side is as good as getting on hers." Nnoitra sighed.

"You better know what you're doing, kid." Akiko nodded and waved at the male.

After class, Aizen walked inside class and found Nnoitra and Akiko sitting side by side, talking animatedly, and Nel was reading a book. Aizen's blood boiled. How in the world did Nnoitra get detention? Aizen groaned and cleared his throat. "I want you all to do your math assignments starting now. And no talking." Akiko turned to see Nnoitra and he winked at her, and Akiko chuckled. Aizen frowned.

And after the hour, Akiko and Nnoitra walked out of class, too close for comfort. Nel walked out and Akiko came back inside, "I forgot my book." She said, and Nel nodded and walked out. "What are you doing?" Aizen asked and Akiko smiled to herself. It got to him, she was sure.

"Look outside, professor."

Aizen did what she told him to and he understood. Nel was yelling at Nnoitra. "You wanted Nelliel to yell at him?" Akiko shook her head and said, "Keep watching sir." Aizen hated how she said 'sir.' It was as if she were mocking him.

And then, Nnoitra hugged Nel.

Nel stayed there, unmoving. "Don't make me crush you." Nnoitra said, and the girl grabbed the male's shirt and breathed into it. "Why did you change?" Nnoitra didn't know. "I thought I hated you." He did too. Nel clutched onto him tighter and sighed. "Don't leave me again." Nnoitra smirked and said, "I'm not planning to."

Akiko laughed and Aizen turned to see her. "You did this?" Akiko nodded. "He loved her professor. And, you can't help who you love, right?" She winked at him and walked out, before Aizen caught her arm. "Akiko, I…I lied to you-""I know." She said, and turned around. She closed the door and hugged the man. "Three more months." She said, and Aizen chuckled. "Seventy two days, to be specific." Akiko chuckled and looked up to see the man. "Till then, you are my teacher, and I am your student." She said, and Aizen smiled at her.

He didn't smirk.

He didn't grin.

He smiled.

"I know." He said, and Akiko turned to look at the door. "Maybe I can break rules just this once." She whispered to herself and kissed the man. Aizen kissed back almost immediately and put his arms around her. Akiko pulled away and said, "See you tomorrow, professor." She winked and walked out and before she closed the door she said, "And, just to make things clear, I love playing with you." She winked and Aizen chuckled.

"I'll try and keep up." He said, and Akiko walked out.

Two good things happened that day.

And Aizen was glad that he was one among those who could experience it.

* * *

**A/N: Aye~ Aizen-sama!  
OOC Aizen is like my favorite type of Aizen. Next comes, evil hot Aizen. :3  
Review people, this is ending soon.  
I'd want a lot of reviews, as many as possible!  
Love you all! :)**


	41. Not A Silly Question If You Can't Answer

A month passed quickly and Aizen counted down the days. Not even a month and a half were left for Akiko's graduation. The girl, being cautious had already started preparing for her finals, paying extra attention in math. When the college councilors came over to give her a brief of where she would get to study, Akiko hesitated. She didn't know.

'If I went to college, that means I'll have to separate from Sosuke.' She used his first name more casually these days. 'But, if I don't, I can never become the lawyer that I want to be.' Akiko always dreamt of becoming a lawyer, she believed that was one job she would excel in. She had to discuss things with Sosuke, but how could she start? Did she love him enough? Or, didn't she?

Akiko was much paler in school. Her thoughts about what she would do after high school haunted her. Sosuke noticed she was worried about something, and he knew it was about college. He knew he had to talk to her soon, but he was busy with the exams that were approaching.

If she did transfer, Sosuke would most definitely go with her, and become a teacher near a place where she would stay. They would live together, that was what he wanted, and that was what he would attain.

"Akiko, what's gotten into you?" Nel asked, biting on an apple. That was when Akiko told her what was bothering her. "That's really funny, you know. You and Aizen still having that affair." A voice spoke from behind her and Akiko froze. She turned around and saw someone she hadn't seen in a long time. "H-Harribel?" The blonde girl smirked and sat down in front of Akiko and Nel and said, "I'm not trying to break you both up, but seriously Akiko, do you even know what you're doing?" Akiko didn't say anything. Nel frowned and said, "We don't need your advice-"Harribel laughed. "No, Nelliel, that's now what I meant. Akiko's your best friend, I'm pretty sure you care about her, right?" Nel was quiet and she said, "Of course I do." Harribel nodded and said, "Well, then it shouldn't be confusing. What I'm saying is, do you know enough about the guy to actually love him? Love is such a strong emotion, and it's so hard for people our age to find it."

Harribel sighed and continued, "If you ask me, if I was willing to throw away my life for a boy, even as attractive as Aizen, I don't think I can. My life always comes first, I know it sounds selfish, but please, we're human beings, we're known to be selfish." Akiko's heart dropped.

Harribel was right. "But, I love him. He could come with me if I decided on moving-""He could. And there's this other option that says he wouldn't. And the other option that says even after he does come with you, you'll be busy with college and he with his job. What if, god forbid, your relationship doesn't survive." Akiko's eyes widened.

"And, obviously the both of you will be living together, and Aizen will obviously have his lifelong dream of sleeping with you." Akiko blushed and Nel retorted. "Harribel-"The blonde spoke up immediately, "It's another fact of life, Nelliel. Human beings, even sweet little Akiko would want sex in her life. Especially with the man she loves." Akiko blushed and Nel smirked.

"And, suppose, birth control goes wrong, and you become pregnant, what happens then?" Akiko was scared now.

"What if he abandons you and the baby?"

"Will you be able to sacrifice your baby's life just to be with that man-"A hand slammed on the table and Harribel frowned and looked up to see Grimmjow. "Beat it, woman. Before I beat you."

Harribel stood up and sighed. "Think about it, Akiko. I wasn't lying. I was just stating facts." Harribel said, and walked away. Grimmjow sat down and snatched Nel's apple and chewed on it. "What's up?" Akiko was so scared and confused she didn't know what to do. She was breathing fast and she said, "Oh my god, she's right." She sighed and laid her head on the table. Nel sighed and said, "Oh boy." She said, and Grimmjow chuckled. "This girl, sure is something else. One minute she's all seductive and the next minute she's a whiney little lassie." Nel chuckled and nodded.

Nnoitra saw Grimmjow and Nel in the table and cocked his eyebrow. He walked to the table and sat beside Nel. She turned to see him glaring at Grimmjow and Nel sighed. "This is about Akiko." Nnoitra grunted and said, "What happened to her?"

Grimmjow chuckled and then broke out laughing. "She's worried what she'll do with her imaginary unborn child if Aizen leaves her." Nnoitra groaned. "Stupid, and pointless." Nel giggled and said, "Like your intellect?" Nnoitra grunted.

Akiko walked home and entered a corner, signaling Aizen to follow behind her. When he did, she took a deep breath and Aizen spoke. "See, about college, wherever you want to go, I'll come with you." Akiko smiled broadly, and she said, "I have…things to talk to you about, and you should answer truthfully." Aizen nodded.

He didn't know right then what he was getting himself into.

"We'll move in together when I go to college, right?" Akiko said, and Aizen nodded. "Of course." He smiled, and walked a little closer to the girl when she placed a hand on his chest to keep him away. Aizen cocked his eyebrow and Akiko continued, "That means, we'll have sex right?"

That question caught him off guard. Wasn't that…obvious? Aizen felt his cheek getting warm and he coughed once and said, "Uh…I guess. Yeah." He was uncomfortable when the topic was about sex, for the first time in his life. After all, Aizen was a closet-pervert.

'She was so damn blunt with that question!' he thought and Akiko blushed and said, "W-What if…I get pregnant, will you leave me? Because I sure as hell won't abort the child."

Aizen's eyes widened.

"What?" He said, his heart throbbing against his chest.

'Pregnant? We haven't even had sex yet! What the hell? I haven't even seen her naked! What is she even thinking? Why is she even thinking all this?'

Then Aizen heard the few words that scared him more than anything in his life.

"You're taking too long to answer. Tell me." Akiko pressed. Aizen gulped and closed his eyes. Luck was not with him today.

* * *

**A/N: At the end of this chapter, I was like 'OMG! Did I just write that?' XD  
Ah well, this question does catch people off guard, especially guys like Aizen.  
Who here thinks he'd make a great dad? I seriously don't. XD  
Review~ :)**


	42. What Love Really Is

Aizen once dreamed of marriage. He didn't know how old he was when he dreamt of it, but he was sure the person he thought he'd marry was someone with larger boobs, and a more slender figure. He didn't want kids, since he hated them.

What was Akiko thinking? Was she brainwashed?

"Akiko, what are you saying? I haven't even fucked you yet-"Aizen stopped talking. 'Wrong word, wrong word.' He repeated in his head and saw Akiko's eyes widen and her face go red. "Eep!" She said, and ran off. Aizen sighed. He brushed his hair with his hand and said, "At least that took her mind off things." He murmured and walked to his apartment.

Akiko still couldn't get the feeling of what word Aizen used on her. "How can he say something so disgusting, so…casually?" She spoke to herself. She texted Nel and told her what happened. Ne; saw the message and broke out laughing. "Oh my god, this is hilarious!" She called Akiko up and said, "Akiko, what the hell did you tell him?" Akiko pouted and told her the entire story. Nel sighed and said, "You can't ask a man such questions to his face! And he's right, he hasn't even de-flowered you yet." Akiko groaned and said, "Don't say things like that!" Nel giggled.

Aizen noticed that Kisuke wasn't at home. He noticed that he was getting a call and saw that the caller ID was Gin. "Gin? Where the hell were you all this time-""I'm getting married!" Aizen pulled the phone away from his ear and sighed. 'Too loud.' He thought and placed the phone back on his ear and said, "That's great. When?" "Next week. Ya're coming. I'm going to invite Akiko too." Sosuke sighed. "Sure. Hey, Gin." Aizen knew back in college, Gin despised the concept of weddings. "Tell me why you want to marry Rangiku." He said, and Gin didn't even take time in answering.

"Because I love her, Aizen." Aizen could feel Gin's grin through the phone.

"And…what if she'd become pregnant?" Gin sighed and said, "I'll be there for her, because that's what love is. And she can't get pregnant on her own, ya know what I mean?" Aizen chuckled.

He was right.

When Akiko learnt about Gin's wedding she was overjoyed. She didn't know Gin that well, but wedding always made Akiko squirm with happiness. She asked Gin if she could invite Nel over and Gin agreed. "And Grimmjow?" Gin nodded. "Nnoitra-""Bring whoever ya want!" Gin said, and Akiko giggled. "Congratulations, Gin." She said, and the white haired male smirked.

The week passed quickly, and the day of the wedding came. Nel and Akiko were dressed in bright colored gowns, Nel wore a green one and Akiko wore red. Nnoitra and Grimmjow came too, but they didn't look too happy. "Aizen's the best man." Grimmjow said, and Akiko nodded. "Kisuke's here too!" Akiko noticed Kisuke and ran up to hug the man. "Kisuke!" She said, and the blonde smiled. Yoruichi was there as well, and she smiled. "Hey there, Akiko!" The girl smiled and said, "Hi there, Yoruichi." The tan skinned woman grinned and said, "I should be going, bridesmaid you see." She winked and walked off.

When the wedding vows began, Akiko felt all tingly inside.

Aizen watched as Gin and Rangiku exchanged rings and when the priest asked each of them if they were willing to take each other as their husband and wife, and when Rangiku and Gin said, "I do." Aizen swore he smiled.

He could see it.

Him and Akiko on the dais.

Akiko in that white gown, and him with the tux.

He turned to see the girl in the crowd and Akiko was watching him too. She smiled slightly and looked away, and Aizen turned away and smirked. 'Oh, what the hell.' He thought and sighed.

After the wedding, Gin and Aizen were talking. "So, can I ask ya why ya interrogated me last week?" Gin asked and Aizen chuckled. He told him his last conversation with Akiko and Gin broke out laughing. "Ya must've been scared." Gin mocked and Aizen cocked his eyebrow. "Shut up." Gin sighed and said, "I hope this wedding didn't just unite me and Rangiku." Aizen turned to his best friend and the groom spoke, "Ya love her, Sosuke. Don't let her go."

That was what he needed to hear.

* * *

**A/N: Aw :'3  
Review my loves, we're almost at the end! **


	43. When School Ends, You're Mine

Graduation was only two weeks away. Nel was ecstatic, and even though the finals were also closing in, she wanted nothing more than to speak out on the dais and deliver her graduation speech. "I'm gonna talk about you too, Akiko." She said, and Akiko giggled. "Sure thing, Nel." She said, and walked to class.

Akiko was more excited about the whole thing more than anyone else. After graduation, after she said goodbye to high school, she was definitely going to be with Aizen, and this time not behind closed doors. Akiko sat down and stared at Aizen as he taught the class, and smiled to herself. Aizen too, was anxious and he waited for the day to come. And he also had something he needed to take care of right on that day.

Akiko went home that evening and saw that there was a post card sent to her by a college she had applied in. "Oh my god." She said, and tore open the envelope and squealed. "Okinawan Institute for Law." She smiled to herself and lay on her bed. She was ecstatic that she got into her dream college, and now there was nothing that could stop her. But something came into her mind.

Aizen didn't want to stay in Japan.

In one of their 'meetings', Aizen had let out that he didn't want to stay in Japan, and that he wanted to get out of this country as soon as possible. That was why he was teaching, so that he could get a year's experience and with that, leave the country. But, now that Akiko's got accepted into Okinawa University, that meant Aizen would have to move in with her.

What if he backed out of it?

Akiko didn't know what to do. She walked out of class with a dull face, which Nel and Aizen both noticed. Nel asked her what was wrong and Akiko could tell her, and Nel would listen. "What's eating you these days Akiko?" She asked and Akiko sighed and said, "We're growing up so fast, Nel." She blurted out and Nel chuckled. "You can't always stay a child Akiko. You've got to grow up." She said and Akiko nodded. "Yeah I know. It's just, don't you think the world out there is scary?" Nel nodded and said, "Well, Miss Future-Lawyer, of course it's scary. But that's the best part, we get to learn how to survive and you've got one of the cruelest bosses out there to help you." Akiko playfully hit Nel's hand and said, "That's also partly why I'm worried."

Nel knew that. "Spill, tell me everything." Akiko sighed and said, "I…love him. I know I do. His rights, and his wrongs, I love everything about him. But, what scares me is, what if I'm cornering him? I've got accepted into Okinawa University and Sosuke wants t0-""Please, call him professor when I'm around, it just sounds weird when you say his name." Akiko giggled and said, "Okay, professor Aizen wants to get out of the country. He…he doesn't have to stay just because of me." Nel nodded and said, "Well, he doesn't have to stay, but he can. If he loves you, he will."

Akiko smiled to herself and sighed. "I guess you're right."

The finals came soon, and Akiko barely picked her phone. She was engrossed in her books, and even Grimmjow studied a little bit. Nel was confident, but Akiko wasn't. She was panicking, and she worried. She barely slept and just when she was about to give up, she got a call. "Hello?" "Miss Maeda." It was Sosuke.

Akiko didn't smile. "This shit is hard." Aizen laughed. "Swearing now I see. My little Akiko's grown so fast." Akiko chuckled. "Math sucks." She pouted and Aizen sighed. "Listen, if you keep telling yourself that you hate the subject, your head won't allow you to learn it. Give it some space and treat it nicely, it will do the same to you." Aizen said, and Akiko frowned. "O-Okay." She said, and took his advice. "I love you, Akiko. I know you can do this." Aizen said, after he cut the call.

The day of the exams came soon and Akiko looked pale and white. "I don't think I'll remember anything." She said and Nel sighed. "You'll be fine. Papers can't kill you." Akiko shook her head, "But teachers can!" Nel chuckled. "Listen, nervousness isn't going to help. Stay calm, you'll do fine." Akiko nodded. And in a week and a half the exams were done. And that meant only one thing. "Akiko! Graduation! Oh my god!" Akiko chuckled.

Aizen chuckled as he saw Nel drag Akiko from store to store. He was certain Akiko did well in her finals, and that meant after graduation, he wouldn't care what people thought about him and Akiko. It was only going to be him and her, and nothing and no one could change it. She wouldn't be his student, and Aizen had something very important to do.

He went into the store, making sure no one saw him, and dialed Gin's number. He knew Gin was in his honeymoon right now, but he was the one who told him that he would be there when Aizen needed help. And it wasn't always when Aizen did need help, this was a rare issue. It had to be perfect.

On the day of the graduation, Nel smiled widely as she walked up to the dais. She wrote her speech quickly, she didn't know what much to write, but she was sure her speech wasn't bad. She looked at every student in that platform and every student who was looking back at her. She smiled and took a deep breath. "Hi there. I…I'm not really good when it comes to speeches, I end up blabbering and I…well, you don't want to hear it, I'm very talkative really. But, I guess in a way it's a good thing, because, it was because I was a loudmouth, I met Akiko Maeda, my best friend. It isn't just her, there are a lot of people I'm glad I met in this school. We're all here for a reason, and I know that every one of us here have each their own thoughts and own ideas on what they want to do in life, and that's what makes us unique."

Akiko smiled.

At the end of Nel's speech, there was something that caught everyone's interest. "You know what? When I was a little girl, I always dreamt of something amazing to happen to me. I didn't know what it was, but I wanted something so unique to happen, I would pray for it every day. I would imagine things that I'd want to happen, and they obviously wouldn't. But, right now, I realized why. Every single thought that you'd think you'd become, and every single thing that you thought would happen, they all aren't true. They never were really. Every single thing in life is never what we imagine it to be. It's always different. That's what makes us want to live all the same. And in a way, I now have the confidence I need to keep moving forward. I'm strong enough to call myself who I am and I'm brave enough to accept it. Out there is a world we all are new to, and I'm sure we're all scared. But come on, we've survived 400 days of high school, how hard can it be?" Nel winked and the crowd laughed.

After graduation, Akiko sighed and Nel hugged her. "So, are you sleeping with him tonight?" Akiko punched her and they laughed. Grimmjow and Nnoitra were talking to a group of boys and Ichigo came up to them and hugged them. "I'm proud of you, Nel and Akiko." He said, and Akiko smiled.

When it was finally time to walk home, Akiko felt her phone vibrate. She stopped walking to pick it up and felt arms embrace her from behind. Akiko gasped and before she yelled she saw the message in her phone. "Hey there, Miss Maeda. It's just me." Akiko smiled and leaned back to the person's chest. "My graduate." Aizen said, and Akiko chuckled. "You make it sound like I'm your possession." Aizen cocked his eyebrow.

"You are." He said, and Akiko giggled.

He leaned to kiss her and Akiko kissed back. And then, there was someone behind them who cleared their throat. Akiko and Aizen pulled away and the girl gasped as she saw who it was.

"P-Professor Shunsui?"

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger!  
One of the last ones yet.  
:D  
Review my loves~ :)**


	44. The Doors Are Open

Shunsui stared at the two of them before him, and sighed. He was furious, and there were so many things in his head that he wanted to say, all at once. Aizen and Akiko were at a state of shock, and they just stood there, forgetting the other's presence. All that mattered was what Shunsui was going to say, and now the two of them were sure Aizen was going to lose his job.

"Sosuke, and Akiko." Shunsui spoke, and the two lover's heart leapt. "P-Principal Shunsui, I can-""Miss Akiko, I would like to speak to you in private." He said, and Akiko's heart leapt. Aizen sighed, and knew this was going to end with him abandoning his job. Akiko nodded and licked her lips, thinking whether to turn to Sosuke or not. She did look at him in the end, and the man smiled at her. He didn't care anymore, all that mattered was her. Shunsui noticed the smile and that made him even angrier.

"Akiko." Shunsui said, and Akiko nodded. "Do you love him?" Akiko stared at her principal's face and was rendered speechless. Was he going to let her off the hook? No, was he going to let him off the hook and let him keep his job?

"Y-Yes." She said, and Shunsui sighed. "He's around five years older than you are." He said and Akiko shook her head. "That doesn't matter to me, and I know it doesn't bother him either." Shunsui cocked his eyebrow. "He was a part of the mafia." Akiko nodded and said, "He isn't now." Shunsui sighed and said, "He only wanted you for sex." Akiko smiled. "He doesn't now." Shunsui was pissed, and she could see it. "How sure are you that he loves you?" Shunsui asked and Akiko said, "More sure than I am of waking up tomorrow, Principal." That statement of hers caught him off guard.

"What?" Akiko chuckled.

"We don't know when we'll breathe our last professor. I'm sure we can die any minute. But, we are sure that somehow we'll wake up tomorrow. I am too. I'm sure that Sosuke Aizen loves me more than I am sure that I'll wake up tomorrow." Shunsui was stunned. "Please professor, I-""Listen Akiko, I didn't talk to you as a professor right now." Akiko cocked her eyebrow.

Shunsui gestured Aizen to come toward the both of them and he said, "You aren't my student anymore, Akiko." Sosuke knew that. "But-""And that means whatever you do with the teachers, whether you have sexual relationships with them, it doesn't concern me as a principal." Sosuke and Akiko were stunned.

"But as a man who cares for a girl child, who he knows well, I worry." Akiko's heart melted right then, and she said, "Professor, thank you." Sosuke let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in, and breathed normally now. "And Sosuke, don't get her pregnant before she enters college." Sosuke grunted and Akiko's face paled.

Shunsui walked away after that, and Sosuke looked to Akiko's face and smiled. "Seems to me a major problem just left us." Akiko smiled and nodded. She looked to the ground, and felt Aizen pull her closer to him. "I've had trouble with you, you know." Akiko chuckled. "If I had slept with you successfully, I don't think I could've found love. I'd still be the closet pervert." Akiko stared at her lover's face and said, "You still are." Aizen chuckled.

"You were someone who never fell for any trick I pulled, and if you did, you'd be a lamb and I the wolf." Akiko frowned slightly and said, "Are you disappointed?" Aizen shook his head. He leaned down and kissed the girl and said, "I love you." Akiko smiled and repeated the same thing.

"I love you, too." She smiled, and the two walked to her house. Aizen sat on the couch as Akiko walked over to the kitchen to make something to eat. He thought about all the things they had been through. The ups and downs, and he realized that there were some points when he was sure he wouldn't get to see Akiko ever again. She came over to him, and kissed him on the lips, and sat on his lap.

"The doors are open." She said, and Aizen looked to the main door and Akiko chuckled.

"No, silly. I meant, we aren't behind closed doors anymore." Aizen chuckled and kissed the love of his life. Akiko kissed back and embedded her hands in his hair and let the man touch her. This time, she wouldn't hold back. There was something hard sticking at the place she sat on. His lap.

"Sosuke…" She moaned and the man removed her clothing bit by bit.

That night, Akiko Maeda lost her virginity to the man she loved. And that night, Sosuke Aizen stared at the woman beside him and smiled to himself, finally admitting to himself he was in love. He wouldn't let her go, for she was the first woman he had slept with and made him want to stay.

And she was right, they weren't behind closed doors anymore.

* * *

**A/N: One more chapter, and it's all over. :'(**  
**The next chapter will be the longest. And it will be very detailed, so bear with me. :D**  
**Review my loves, and tell me what you thought about my journey with OOC Aizen!**


	45. A Platform For Sweeter Memories

Akiko woke up groaning. The alarm wasn't ringing, but since it was her vacations, and she didn't have college that day, she could rest, but sleep left her, and she was forced to get up. She stretched her hand across the bed and found that Sosuke wasn't by her side. "Hmm?" She said, and opened one eye, and saw that he was nowhere to be seen. "Sosuke?" She called out, and sat up groaning once again. It had been a month since graduation, and Sosuke and her had moved in t0gether in her house, till they found a place to move in, in Okinawa.

Sex was something Akiko never wanted to talk about with Nel, or Aizen for that matter. Since Akiko wasn't a virgin anymore, she knew what sex was, and what it felt like and she had to admit that it felt better than what books told her, and it was obvious that it involved a lot of work.

Sosuke hadn't rushed her into anything, but ever since her first time with him, she hadn't done it again that frequently. It had been over ten days since she slept with him, and Akiko had hoped that Sosuke didn't think she was shunning him away.

She was quite uncomfortable, and the biggest reason was, she was shy.

Sosuke Aizen had a body of a god. Akiko always felt that he deserved better when she saw him naked or even shirtless for that matter. Akiko blushed darkly and realized she was wide awake now.

Sosuke Aizen on the other hand, was dying to pop a question to the girl, something which every reader already knows he might do. He gulped as he woke up, leaving a sleeping Akiko beside him. It had been over ten days since they had sex, he noticed her shyness, and he noticed her fears. He chuckled as he thought about it, but was afraid that she might think he was…disappointed.

Gin had returned from his short honeymoon, and he visited Akiko and Sosuke often. Rangiku was a woman Akiko adored immediately, and we all know how amazing that woman is. Rangiku sometimes gave Akiko tips on being the dominant one in the relationship, and Akiko knew that she couldn't ever be the dominant one. She didn't even want to be, but Rangiku insisted. "You should know who the dominant one in the relationship is, Akiko! It's highly efficient." Rangiku stated and Akiko giggled. "Oh, Rangiku, I don't think either me or Sosuke are even bothered about being the dominant one in this relationship-""While having sex, does he perform on top of you or you on top of him?" Akiko squealed at her question and stared at her face with a red face.

"Rangiku!" Akiko gasped and Rangiku cocked her eyebrow. "What do you and Nel even talk about?" Rangiku laughed and Akiko frowned. "Certainly not about _this_!" Akiko hissed.

Sosuke heard Akiko squeal from inside the kitchen and Gin chuckled. "So, you asked her yet?" Sosuke shook his head. "No." He murmured. "She seems the type to say yes immediately and cry about it happily. Ya shouldn't be afraid." Sosuke chuckled. "I'm not afraid, Gin. I know she'll say yes." Gin frowned slightly.

"Are you having second thoughts?" Aizen didn't answer.

During his relationship in this past month, Sosuke had been thinking a lot about what he was fighting for. Was it all worth it? Was Akiko really the one for him? He loved her, he knew that he felt for her something which he hadn't felt for any other girl ever in his life, and Akiko loved him more than anything she had loved before.

He even brought something that could mark her his, but Sosuke wasn't asking her the question because of one reason.

"Gin, I…""Listen Sosuke, I know what ya're thinking, and I don't like it. Whatever garbage that's stuffed inside that brain of yours, I want ya to get rid of it." Gin was serious. Sosuke sighed. "You don't understand." He muttered.

Akiko heard a knock on the door and she went to open the door. Her eyes widened at who it was and she blinked. "M-Momo?" Akiko said, and Momo smiled. Aizen stood up, and cussed and Momo said, "Are you…going to let me inside?" Akiko didn't want to, but she did let her in.

"I want to apologize." Momo began, and Aizen was hostile. Akiko's heart was jumping and she didn't know what to do. The last time Momo was in town, problems rose between her and Sosuke, and she dreaded that it might happen again. 'I don't think I can handle that.' Akiko thought to herself and her gaze shifted to Aizen. "I know the both of you have had problems because of me, and I…I didn't want you both to break out of this relationship because of me. I'm sorry for what happened, and I want to assure you that I have moved on now. Please, I know I am asking too much, but please forgive me." Momo said. And for some reason, Akiko believed her.

Momo's voice was genuine.

And her eyes still held love for Aizen.

Akiko smiled and said, "There's nothing to forgive, Momo." She said, and the other brunette stared at her with wide eyes. So did Aizen. "What?" Momo said and Akiko giggled. "There's nothing to forgive. I don't hold anything against you, you did nothing wrong." Aizen was baffled, and so was Momo.

The events after that were shockingly calm.

That night, when Aizen was about to go to bed, Akiko licked her lips and said, "You…haven't spoken to me all day." She said, and Sosuke flinched. "If…there's something on your mind, you can tell me. I don't mind." Aizen knew he couldn't.

"And even if you want to leave, I…I don't want to hold you back just because you…I…" Akiko's voice broke as she said, "If you don't want to stay I won't force you."

Akiko let out tears, and she breathed in when Aizen stood up and walked to her. He embraced her and she cried on his chest, and said, "If you don't love me anymore, I won't…I understand…" She said, and the man cradled her as she cried.

"I love you, Akiko." He said, and the girl cried harder.

She embraced him and he pulled her closer. "Then why…why are you avoiding me so much? I…I always think I'm not good enough for you…you…you are so perfect, and I…I'm just regular Akiko…even back at the time you joined in as a teacher at school, and began to show interest in me I wondered why…I mean, Nel was seriously far more attractive, and I was just…ordinary." Aizen frowned.

"I have no talents, I suck at a lot of things. I'm an average student, and I have average looks. I'm not that tall and I'm certainly not rich. I'm not good enough-""Akiko, will you marry me?"

Blink.

Her heart was pounding and she blinked twice. Thrice. Four times.

For her it seemed like time had stopped. She stared at the man's face and she gulped. Had she heard correctly? Did he ask her what she thought he asked her? No, it couldn't be. "W-What?" She stammered and Sosuke kissed the girl's nose and said, "Marry me, Miss Maeda." Akiko's heard leapt.

"I…What?" She said once more and Sosuke sighed.

"Kekkon shite kudasai." Aizen stated firmly and saw Akiko was sobbing now. "Is this a j-joke?" She said and the man didn't move. "Akiko, what is wrong with you?" She pulled away from him, and for the first time Aizen felt his heart being ripped out. "I'm not good enough for you-""Do you want to marry me or not?" Aizen asked, smirking.

"Y-Yes, of course I do!" She said, loudly.

"Then, marry me." He stated once more and Akiko gulped. "But I'm so incomplete-""Well, that doesn't matter, because, all I see are your complete perfections, and your incomplete imperfections don't matter to me." Akiko's heart jumped.

"And who said you're not good enough for me?" Aizen spoke lowly, and Akiko was confused. "No one has to say it, it's painfully obvious." Sosuke chuckled and placed his palm on her cheek and said, "Earlier today, Gin mistook something I said." Akiko listened.

"Since I was avoiding you, which I was doing-"Akiko's heart dropped. "-he thought I didn't love you anymore. But, that wasn't the case at all."

The girl blinked.

"The reason I avoided you, was because of you." Akiko didn't understand. "What-""I didn't think I was good enough for you, Akiko." And that was true. Sosuke Aizen, the perfect man, the prodigy, the smart math whiz, believed that Akiko was a woman he didn't deserve.

"You might be regular Akiko, ordinary Akiko. But, for this shameless excuse of a man, who has made more mistakes than ten illiterate men put together, you are a saving grace. And hence, I didn't think I deserved you, Akiko. Sosuke Aizen, the so called math genius doesn't deserve the forgiving, regular, beautiful, ordinary, most understanding woman on earth, Akiko Maeda and that was why I was afraid in asking you this question."

Akiko breathed in, and held her breath as Aizen sunk to the ground, on one knee, opening a small box in his hand. Inside the jewel box, was the most beautiful ring she had ever laid eyes on.

Akiko's eyes widened.

"I'll ask again, will you marry me-""Yes!" Akiko said, and thus Akiko and Sosuke were engaged.

The wedding took place a month later. Nel was the maid of honor, with bridesmaids Rangiku and Yoruichi. Surprisingly, the best man was Grimmjow and Gin. Kisuke smiled at the girl, his feelings put behind him, and he accepted what had happened wholly.

Loly and Menoly held expressions which stated betrayal. But, didn't say anything as such.

Tier didn't expect this wedding to even happen, and she even stated it. "I thought he'd sleep with you and all will be over." Akiko held a black expression to that statement and smiled, because she didn't know how to react to that.

Ichigo hugged Akiko for roughly ten minutes, not willing to let her go at all. "If you're happy, I'm okay with it, but if that man hurts you, I'll kill him." Akiko giggled.

The wedding went well, and Sosuke said something to her that night which made her extremely uncomfortable. "So, still saying no to sex?" Akiko licked her lips, and her heart pounded. "Um…" Sosuke chuckled. "Miss Maeda, I mean, Mrs. Aizen, I think I have the rights now, don't I?" Akiko chuckled.

They didn't have any more problems after that.

Because if they recalled the best moments that they lived, were the little moments behind closed doors. Those secret kisses and hushed meetings. The fierce fights that broke them apart, and later realized that they were the reason the two of them kept holding on. They held onto a hope that they didn't know existed, a hope that kept their love for each other burning.

Because everything began with a closed door, and now when the doors are open and nothing is left to hide, the two of them live on with those sweet memories they know are irreplaceable, and now, they live on a platform where they can create many more sweeter memories.

**_"You will find as you look back upon your life that the moments when you have truly lived are the moments when you have done things in the spirit of love."_**

* * *

**A/N: Aw it's over! :'(  
I must say, I had fun writing this one.  
Seriously.  
And for those who reviewed and kept my fire for updating burning, thank you.  
I wouldn't have been able to move forward without my readers giving me the confidence to do so.  
Thank you, and I love you all! :)**


End file.
